The Hellsing Heir
by Melrose Stormhaven
Summary: Update! Happy Holidays! The Hellsing Mansion is under attack, forcing Integra's daughter to a drastic decision. Integral is held captive by a former ally...but not for long! Just one more chapter to go!
1. The Birth

****

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own Hellsing. It belongs to some other brilliant people. Don't sue me. This fic is dedicated to **Muraki-chan** and **Momo**! 

****

The Hellsing Heir

Chapter I: The Birth

**_"Oh, GOD!"_**

Celes Victoria started from her seat at the scream. It was a scream filled with pain and incredible agony, the scream of a woman giving birth to a child. The screams continued for a few minutes, then quieted down.

She glanced uneasily at the closed double doors, where her master's master, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, was giving birth to the heir of Hellsing–the future master of Alucard, Celes's master. Celes knew that Sir Integra, though she was known as a 'woman of icy steel', had a delicate built which was usually hidden by her suits.

Walter, loyal servant and protector of Sir Integra, must have noted Celes's uneasiness, for he said, "She's strong. She can handle it. She knows that." As soon as her labor began, Sir Integra had sternly refused any painkillers or anesthesia, preferring to suffer through the whole thing. The look on the doctor's face said she was a fool, but the doctor knew better than to say it out loud to Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing–especially if she was in the throes of giving birth.

"I know that, Walter, but the child she's giving birth to is…not quite normal," Celes murmured.

Walter gave her a penetrating look. "Of course the child is not quite normal. The child is a Hellsing, above mere mortals."

"Is that what all the child is, Walter?" a mocking voice said from the darkness, startling the two. 

Celes immediately stood up. She knew that voice well. "Master," she said in a voice filled with awe and respect. Beside her, Walter frowned. "What are you doing here? Sir Integra ordered you to stay away," he demanded angrily. 

Alucard, feared vampire and servant to Sir Integra, stepped into the light. He wore his customary red coat and yellow glasses. He smirked at Walter's outraged look. "And who will stop me? You?"

Walter snarled softly at the insult and crouched slightly, ready to launch himself at the smirking vampire. Celes moved between them to stop them from fighting. "No. You mustn't fight. Not–"

Her sentence was cut short by another agonized groan from the room, to be followed by a brief silence. Then the loud cries of a newborn came out of the closed room.

A joyous look spread on Walter's face. He straightened up. "The heir of Hellsing is born," he announced in a quiet but dignified voice. "The line will continue."

Celes turned to her master. Alucard was listening to the cries of the newborn as well, and there was a strange look on his face. "I wonder if it's a boy or a girl," she mused.

"It is a girl," Alucard said with certainty. 

Walter glared at him. "Do not come near Sir Integra, Lord Alucard, not until she says so," he warned. 

The double doors opened. The doctor then came out. Pulling down his mask, he turned to Walter, but not before giving Alucard a wary look. "The child is a girl," he said gravely. "As for Sir Integra, she is doing well."

"Master! You guessed correctly!" Celes exclaimed, turning to look at Alucard–who was not there.

*******

_What a beautiful creature_, Integra thought as she gazed at her newborn daughter who was sleeping peacefully against her chest. Despite her resolve not to get carried away by her motherly instincts, she found herself smitten with her child.

Integra touched her child's fingers, awed at how tiny they were, how fragile-looking. Her daughter had pale skin, with a thatch of blonde hair on her head. The child stirred awake, and she opened her eyes for the first time.

Integra gasped softly when she met her daughter's gaze. Her daughter's eyes bright scarlet, which sharply reminded her mother certain things she did not want to remember at that moment.

"She is beautiful, is she not?" 

"What are you doing here?" Integra glared at Alucard, who stood beside her bed, his red eyes penetrating, mocking her. She clutched her daughter closer to her, shielding her from the vampire's gaze. "I ordered you to stay away from me."

"That may be so, but you did not tell me to stay away from her," he said, pointing at the baby. "Besides, she will be my master in the future. Is it not proper for me to greet her?" 

"Stay away from _us_," Integra ordered harshly. "Or you'll find yourself sealed once again."

Alucard gazed at her steadily. Then he smiled wickedly. "Is that so? You are in no condition to do that. Will you be able to stop me if I take the child away from your arms right now?" He laughed as Integra, knowing that what Alucard said was true, flushed with anger. He stepped closer to the bed. "Will you?" He reached out his hand. Integra watched helplessly as Alucard touched her daughter's hand, then her head. 

With her remaining strength, Integra slapped Alucard's hand away from her daughter. She glared at him. "Touch my daughter again, and I will be the one to kill you." 

Alucard then moved away, the mocking look gone on his face. He glanced once more at the child. "Beautiful," he murmured. "Just like her mother." He looked deeply into Integra's eyes. Then, as suddenly as he came, Alucard left, leaving Integra staring at the space where he stood. 

She was in that state when Celes and Walter came in. "Sir Integra?" Walter asked, noticing the strange expression on her face.

"Yes, Walter?" She turned to face him.

"Is this the child?" He glanced at the now-sleeping baby. "She looks like you."

"Indeed?" Integra's voice seemed strangely emotionless.

"What would be her name?"

Integra was silent. She hadn't thought of a name yet. "Christina," she said after a few seconds. "Christina Elizabeth Hellsing." 

****

~T.B.C.~

Author's rant: My first Hellsing fic! Be gentle, please! Read and Review!!!

Why Christina? I would have preferred Mina, but it was already taken : As for Elizabeth, well, it's quite obvious it comes from the current Queen of England.

Revisions! Revisions! Wow! Reviews! Anyway, thanks! I never expected this much response! I'm sorry about the 'Alucard's eyes' thing! I envisioned amber as sort of reddish yellow, goldenish…I don't know why yellow got stuck in my mind…it's probably Alucard's glasses I was thinking of! Gomen on that one! 


	2. Mysteries Explained

****

Disclaimer: Do I own Hellsing? Definitely not! It belongs to someone else, darn it! Don't sue, Ok?

****

Author's rants: Sorry about the eyes! *pounds self* Baka! Baka! I've revised it, with an explanation on why I made that silly mistake. Darn glasses! I also noted that Integra's real name is Integral, with Integra as her nickname.

****

Special thanks to those who reviewed: **Seiyo, Wolf, Sakurahellsing, Blood-Stalker, Andrea, Sprinkles, M. Kasshoku, Jon Cook, Eva Hellsing **and my _first_ reviewer, **Portia** *whew *! I was so inspired by them and thanks to **Teleute** for giving that piece of history! I did know about Elizabeth Bathory, but when I chose the name, it simply never occurred to me. Was that my subconscious working? I don't know! Anyway, on with the story!

****

Dedicated to: **Muraki-chan** and **Momo**!

****

Chapter II: Mysteries Explained

****

5 years later…

"Mummy!" a young girl shouted. Her blonde braids bouncing in the air, she ran across the garden towards her amused mother. She cheerfully hurled herself into her outstretched arms. "You came home early!"

"Hello, Christina. And how was your day?" Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing asked her five-year old daughter.

Christina Elizabeth Hellsing smiled impishly at her mother. "Mister Walter and I played hide and seek." Her smiled turned to a triumphant grin as she whispered to her mother conspiratorially. "He didn't find me." 

"Is that so?" Integra remarked. Just then, the loyal retainer of the Hellsing family, Walter, came running to the garden, puffing like a bellows. "Miss Christina! There you are! I was–Sir Integra! You came home early."

"So it seems." Integra released her hold on her daughter. "The meeting with the Queen ended earlier than expected." She turned back to her daughter, noting her slightly unruly appearance. "Where have you been hiding? Your clothes are a mess. Get cleaned up. Dinner will be served soon."

Christina nodded obediently. "Yes, Mummy." Then she shot off, running towards the heavy doors of the Hellsing mansion.

"Can you still keep up with her, Walter?" Integral asked with some amusement, noticing the harassed look on the retainer's face.

"I may be past my prime, Lord Integral, but I can still keep an eye on Miss Christina." 

Integra's expression became one of wary seriousness. "Someone must keep an eye on her." She fixed her ice-blue gaze on Walter, who immediately understood what she meant.

There was a moment of silence, and much to Walter's surprise, Integra said, "We are so different, my daughter and I. She is more…cheerful."

Walter shook his head. "Not really, Lord Integral. You were a very cheerful, inquisitive child, as I recall. Miss Christina is more…mischievous than you were, though."

Integra did not say anything. I wonder, she thought, how long will her cheerfulness last? Her daughter was a Hellsing, and being a Hellsing, Integra knew all too well, was nothing to be cheerful about. 

*******

Christina skipped happily through the halls of Hellsing. Her mother was home early! That was certainly unusual. _Mummy always worked late_, she thought. She didn't know what her mother actually did, and whenever she asked Walter, he always said, "Your mother is doing her duty."

When she neared her room, she stopped and gazed at a large portrait of her late grandfather, her mother's father. Her mother always stopped in front of this painting, which was just outside her room. She would stare at it for a long while, a strange look on her face. Christina, though young, sensed her mother tense whenever she saw the painting, and often wondered why that was so.

Christina shrugged. She was thinking too much again, as Walter always told her. She resumed skipping towards her room when she heard a faint, masculine voice.

_Such serious thoughts for a little one. _

Christina stopped in her tracks and look around. The mocking voice didn't seem to come from around her, but rather, inside her head. "Who are you? Where are you?" Christina asked loudly, her voice steady and unafraid. She was quite proud of that. Her mother always told her never to show fear to anyone. Fear was weakness, and a Hellsing is never weak.

_Follow my instructions to find out, little one_.

Despite her mother's and Walter's caution for her to never heed suspicious orders, Christina felt a compelling urge to obey that voice. She nodded, unafraid of the possible consequences of her actions.

The voice laughed. _Such fearlessness. That's a good girl. Now…_

Christina wasn't aware how long she had been walking, or where she was. She just followed the voice. Finally, she found herself in a place she never knew existed in Hellsing Manor. She glanced around, seeing only walls of cold, hard stone. 

"Hello, little one," the mocking voice said, this time, it didn't sound like it came from her mind. She glanced towards the source of the voice.

A man stood a few feet away from her. He was wearing a red trench coat and hat. On his face were yellow-tinted glasses and a mocking smile. "Who are you?" she asked once again, curious.

The man removed his glasses. He had red eyes. "I am known by many names."

"Well, then, what are you called most of the time?" Christina asked with impatience.

The man's smile widened. "I am known as Alucard."

"Alucard? What a strange name. Are you a friend of my Mummy?"

"Perhaps."

She glanced around. "Why are you in this place? It's so dark, cold and dirty."

"It is my home."

Christina's scarlet eyes widened in disbelief. "Really? I–"

**_"Get away from my daughter, you swine!"_** Integra's angry shout echoed throughout the room. Christina turned to face her mother, who had a furious look on her face. "Christina, come here _now!_"

Christina hesitated for a moment. She glanced back at the strange man, then to her mother. "_Christina!_" her mother shouted once more, this time in a more forceful manner. Flicking a quick look at Alucard, Christina then hurried to her mother. 

Integra clutched her child close to her. "We'll speak later." She then gave her to Walter. "Take her to her room." Walter bowed, took the confused child in Integra's arms, and left.

Integra waited until Walter's footsteps could no longer be heard. She then turned to Alucard, her ice-blue eyes flashing with anger. "How dare you disobey my orders! I told you to keep away from her!" 

"She came to me," the vampire told her.

"With your urging, no doubt," Integral snapped. "Do not come near her again, vampire, unless you want to be sealed."

Alucard smirked. "That old threat again, _Master_?" he asked mockingly. "How many times have I heard that before? You seem to be repeating yourself these days." He knew all too well just how much Hellsing needed him in the task of eliminating FREAKS and other fiendish beings. He would not be sealed anytime soon. 

Integra gave him a cool look. She refused to be baited by him. She resolutely turned her back to him. "Remember my warning. You know me well enough to know not to push your luck too far." She then began to walk away, only to be halted by Alucard's voice saying, "The child is _my_ daughter as much as she is yours. Is it not also my right to meet her?"

Integra looked over her shoulder. "A vampire with fatherly instincts? What a novelty." She gave Alucard a slightly sarcastic smile, then she turned serious. "You may be her sire, but she will _always_ be a Hellsing first, and_ your future_ Master. She will never know you are her father. _Never_."

"You cannot hide forever what she is. Soon, she will discover for herself her heritage, and you will not be able to stop it."

Integra smiled icily at the vampire. "Perhaps, but it will not be anytime soon. Not as long as I exist." Then she went on her way, not glancing back.

*******

"But why can't I see Mister Alucard again, Mummy?" Christina asked in a sleepy voice as she crawled onto her bed. It was way past her bedtime, since Integra gave her daughter a lengthy sermon of new rules. One of them was that she would not go blindly obey any voices she would hear in the future. Another thing was that she should never see Alucard again. "Is he a bad man?"

Integral was silent. How could she explain to her child why she couldn't see Alucard? As her daughter continued to gaze at Integral with her scarlet eyes–Alucard's eyes–she remembered what Alucard said: _"You cannot hide forever what she is. Soon, she will discover for herself her heritage, and you will not be able to stop it."_

Her daughter was half-vampire, the daughter of one of the most powerful vampire that ever lived. Not only that, she was also that vampire's future master, as she was also the vampire's master's daughter. God only knows what her abilities would be. If her father's abilities were any indication of what she would be, Christina would be a Hellsing heir the world has never seen.

"Mummy? Are you mad at me?" Christina asked, her voice trembling. Christina didn't like making her mother angry.

Integra shook her head. "No. Go to sleep, Christina. Forget what happened today."

"Oooookaaay," she slurred drowsily. In a few seconds, the heir of Hellsing was asleep.

Integra watched her child sleep for a moment. Then with a barely audible sigh, she left the room, softly closing the door.

As soon as the door closed, several red eyes appeared on the mirror, all of them focused on the little girl. Then, they were gone as swiftly as they appeared. 

****

~T.B.C~

How'd you like it? Please read and review. Till next time!


	3. Coming Home

****

Disclaimer: I love Hellsing, but I don't own it. T_T So, please, don't sue…This is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Author's notes and whatnots: Ahhh…Thank you, reviewers! Your insights have been very helpful, and I appreciate them. Let's see, they are in random order: **seiyo, Blood-Stalker, Teleute, M. Kasshoku, Kinomoto,** **Scarlet-Wolf, Andrea, GUTB, No Life King, Vorsith, lunachan579, victoria, The Charlatan** (hey, cool name!), **Portia,** and **Hitokiri X**. 

This fic is dedicated to **Muraki-chan, Momo, Shirodachi,** and **BlazeStryker**, for cheering me up when I was particularly down. *Alucard-plushie hands Yue no Miko a Hankie* 

****

Just a little background: It's been 10 years, and Christina's studying in The Academy, a very exclusive co-ed school situated somewhere in northern England. The place is very isolated; woods surround the Academy and the nearest town is two miles away. Only one road connected the school to the next town. It's now the end of the school year. 

Let's get on with the story. 

****

Chapter III: Coming Home

Ten years later…

"Your mother is here, Miss Hellsing," the dry voice of the dorm head said.

Fifteen-year old Christina Elizabeth Hellsing looked up from the book she was reading, St. Augustine's _De Civitas Dei_–the City of God. She smiled thinly at the dorm head, an old spinster with salt and pepper hair. "Thank you, Miss Agnes. I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." _You may leave us now_, the tone of her voice said, a tone anyone rarely ignored. The dorm head scowled, but left anyway.

"I still can't believe you can do that to her," her best friend, Anna Katrina Rothschild said. She sat in a chair a few feet away from Christina. "If I used that tone on her, she'd have me thrown out of the dorm."

Christina didn't say anything, but Anna knew that. Her best friend lapsed into silence every now and then, depending on her mood. "Are you going to tell your mother about…you-know-what?" Anna asked her.

"I don't know, Anna." Christina stood up, drawing herself to her full height. "I simply don't know."

Anna studied her best friend. Christina had short, slightly curly blonde hair. She was taller than most girls her age and had very fair skin. However, it was her eyes that attracted so much attention. Her eye color was unlike any color Anna had seen–red. Christina's eyes were as red as blood, framed by sooty lashes. The combination made her look so exotic, so mysterious, and so…dangerous. "We have to tell someone," Anna pointed out.

"Why don't you tell _your_ parents?" 

Anna snorted. "They wouldn't believe me. They'd probably think we had some sadistic orgy in the forest and…" her voice trailed off. "They just won't believe me."

"Well, we can't count on Jean-Luc Gautier and Rachel Marie Kent. They're too terrified to say anything."

"What about Michael?" Anna suggested, pertaining to Michael Jonathan Harker, a classmate of theirs and the very handsome heir of a multi-billion-business empire.

It was Christina's turn to snort with disgust. "Harker?" she spat out. "He's even worse. He's acting like nothing's happened."

"You really hate Harker, don't you?" Anna asked quietly. Christina and Michael had always been at odds with each other. Anna couldn't remember a time the two were actually friendly with each other. 

"I don't hate him. I just find him extremely annoying." 

Anna shook her head. "If you say so." The room was silent for a moment, then she asked in a small, frightened voice, "That…thing…it's dead, right?"

Christina stared at her straight in the eye. "I'm not sure, Kat."

Anna jumped up from her seat. "Not sure!" she exclaimed in a shrill voice. "Chris, you shot it in the head _six_ times! It's dead. It _has_ to be dead!" 

"Maybe."

"_Maybe?_ Chris, maybe isn't enough! We have to be sure it's really dead!"

"Would you like to check for yourself?"

That stopped Anna cold. She wasn't brave enough to check, and she didn't really want to. She sank back to her chair. "I'm sorry about that, Chris. It's just that I'm scared." She glared at her best friend, who was looking at her with a serene expression. "How can you be so calm in a situation like this?"

"Practice," Christina said dryly, smiling slightly. "Enough talk about this. Come on, let's meet my mother."

*******

"Hello, Mother," Christina said formally as soon as she entered the lobby of the dorm. A tall figure in a light brown suit turned.

The first time Anna met Christina's mother, she was awed how alike yet at the same time different mother and daughter were. Christina had her mother's blonde hair, but her skin and eye color probably belonged to someone else. From her father, perhaps. However, both Hellsing women had the same proud, erect bearing that seemed to come naturally to them.

Now, seeing her again, Anna noted that Integral Wingates Hellsing hardly changed at all. She was still as proud and as dignified as before. Miss Integral looked a little older, but maybe that was because her hair was tied up in a severe chignon or maybe because she was wearing glasses.

"Good morning, Christina," Integral Hellsing said. She turned to Anna. "Good morning, Anna."

"Good morning, Miss Hellsing," Anna returned, She resisted the urge to curtsey. 

"Are you ready to go home, Christina?" When Christina nodded, Integra added, "Good. I'll have Walter pick up your suitcases."

"Walter came with you? Isn't he a bit old for this?" Christina asked. Anna was a little startled by that. If she remembered what Chris had told her, Walter was the Hellsing's butler who would be in his late eighties by now. 

Integra smiled slightly, a smile almost identical to the one Christina gave Anna earlier. "He insisted."

"I see." Christina turned to Anna. "Well, I guess this is farewell, for now, anyway. You'll be leaving in a few minutes, anyway."

Anna took her best friend's hand. "Be careful." Anna felt Christina squeeze her hands slightly. "Call me."

The heir to Hellsing suddenly grinned. "No force on earth would stop me. Take care, Kat."

*******

Christina sat silently at the car, watching the scenery. Nothing but trees. She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep, but the memory of the smell prevented her. She clenched her fists in frustration.

"Is something bothering you, Miss Christina?" Walter asked, glancing at her through the rearview mirror.

She shook her head. She and Walter were the only ones in the car. Her mother should have been with then but earlier, when they were about to leave, a Hellsing Helicopter came out of nowhere. There was an emergency meeting, and Integra had to go there immediately. "How is everything in Hellsing?"

"Everything is well. Your mother makes sure of that."

"I see." There was a moment of silence, then Christina asked in a serious voice, "Walter, was there a Hellsing operation in the town near The Academy about three weeks ago?"

Walter did not reply for a few seconds. Then he said, "Yes."

"FREAKS?"

"Yes."

"Was he there?"

"He, Miss Christina?"

Christina concealed her impatience. "You know who I mean. The vampire. And Celes. Were they there?"

"I believe so."

She settled back on her seat. "I see." She closed her eyes again. "It's going to be a long drive. I'm going to sleep," she announced.

"As you wish, Miss Christina."

*******

"We're here, Miss Christina," Walter told her.

Christina opened her eyes and looked around. It was already night. Hellsing Manor. She slowly stepped out of the car, a small smile on her face. She was home.

"Welcome back," a familiar feminine voice said. Turning to the source of the voice, she realized it was Celes Victoria. She still looked as young as ever. She bowed at her.

"Thank you, Celes," she said coolly.

"My master also welcomes you."

Christina didn't say anything. She simply inclined her head. She turned to Walter. "I'll be in my old room." Walter nodded and bowed slightly.

As soon as she opened the door, the phone near the front door rang. Frowning, Christina picked it up. "Hellsing Manor. Who's this?" she asked.

"It's me, Chris." It was Anna, and she sounded terrified.

"Anna, what's wrong?"

That was when Anna became hysterical. "It's Jean Luc! Chris, God, oh God! He's dead!"

"What?" That couldn't be. Jean Luc came home a day earlier than them. He was as healthy as an ox when he left. The room suddenly became cold. "How? How did he die?"

"He was drained of his blood."

****

~T.B.C.~

Tsk, tsk. Trouble always seems to follow Hellsings everywhere they go.

Finally finished the third part! Sorry if I hadn't updated any sooner. Schoolwork, if you know what I mean.

If you're missing Alucard, don't worry. He'll be appearing soon. I also want to take the opportunity to thank my friends, from whom I borrowed the names of some of my Original Characters. Jean Luc came from…you guessed it, that cool Star Trek Captain. I really love that guy ***minna-san: 0_o Are?!?!*** Ja, until next time!

****


	4. Endless Funeral

****

Disclaimer: I'll let the chibis do it…

****

Chibi Alucard: This weak human does not own me. Integral Hellsing is my only Master.

****

Chibi Integral: A Hellsing is no one's property.

****

Chibi Celes: Ohayou! This nice person does not own me. I belong to my master.

****

Chibi Walter: You are not my owner. I only serve the Hellsing family, specifically Integral-sama. Would you like some tea? Or would you care for me to floss your teeth? *Kowai!*

****

Chibi Yue no Miko: I get the point…

****

Author's whatnots: Happy Chinese New Year! *hugs Hiro-kun plushie* It's the year of the ram, or is it sheep? Anyway, thank you for those who bothered reading my work. I swear, I'll do better. Your reviews keep me going. BTW, doesn't anybody think the characters of Hellsing being chibis a little scary? Maybe it's just me.

****

Dedications: I give this fic to **Muraki-chan, Momo** and last but not the least, to **Vlad the Impaler**.

****

Chapter IV: Endless Funerals

Christina carefully adjusted the collar of her dress. She wore a black ankle-length, long-sleeved turtleneck dress. She looked at the mirror, checking her appearance. 

_"He was drained of his blood."_

Her hands clenched into tight fists. Vampire. It had to be. Demons who drink the blood of men. And now, they drank Jean-Luc's blood. Gentle, quiet Jean-Luc, who wouldn't hurt anyone. _Those blood-sucking bastards!_

"Going somewhere, little one?" 

"What are you doing here? If my mother found out you're here, she would be very displeased." She picked up the bouquet of white lilies she got from the Hellsing greenhouse. She then turned to face the red-clad figure of the vampire Alucard. Christina wasn't surprised to find him in her room. For some odd reason, she always knew when he was near. Besides, he had the habit of showing himself to her and teasing her when she was home.

He still looked as dangerous as he did ten years ago, when she first met him. He was grinning at her now, just as he did years ago. He took a step towards her. Christina stayed rooted to where she stood, her face calm.

Though she knew at the age of eleven what the Hellsing Institute was all about, it still amazed her that a vampire as powerful as Alucard would be allied with them–the same vampire her ancestor Abraham van Hellsing had supposedly destroyed years ago. She wondered how Alucard became her family's, or more specifically, her mother's slave. He didn't seem to be the type to allow himself to be enslaved by anyone, especially by a human. 

"Aren't you leaving?" Christina told him pointedly. Alucard didn't move. Christina noted that he smelled of blood–medical blood, she hoped. She didn't mind him being near her. She was quite sure Alucard wouldn't hurt her. It's just that it seemed inappropriate that she should be talking to him when one of her friends died due massive blood loss. "I'm in no mood to deal with you today. I have a funeral of a friend to attend."

Alucard smirked at her. "You should get used to attending funerals, little one," he said mockingly. "Your life will be an endless funeral, and it is better for you to start early." When Christina remained silent and expressionless, Alucard grinned at her again and bowed. Then he disappeared into the shadows. 

_An endless funeral?_ Christina thought. She stared at the mirror for several seconds, then looked turned when she heard her door open. "Are you ready, Christina?" her mother asked. 

Christina nodded. Integra strode towards her. She then awkwardly took her daughter's hand. "Child, I–I–am sorry about your friend," Integra managed to say.

Christina smiled at her. "Thank you, Mummy," she said with affection. 

Integra gave her daughter a fond smile. Both of them knew and understood that Integra wasn't good at expressing her emotions. In public, she and her mother had a very formal, distant relationship, but in private, Integra and her daughter were close. 

"Should I go with you?" Integral asked her daughter. 

She shook her head. "I don't think so. Jean-Luc's family is Catholic and–" She saw her mother's face darken at the mention of the word 'Catholic'. Christina smiled slightly. "I know you can't stand almost anything associated with Catholicism, so coming with me would me wouldn't be a good idea." 

Integra smiled dryly. "You are right." Her ice blue eyes narrowed. "Be careful. May the blessings of God and the King be with you. Amen."

"Amen."

*******

Integra watched from her study's window as the car drove out of the mansion. When the car was out sight, she turned away and let the curtains fall back into place. A slight frown touched her lips.

Christina was no longer a child. She was fifteen years old, a woman waiting to come out. Integra was amazed how her daughter had grown. Tall and pretty, Christina was a sight to see. It seemed like it was only yesterday that her daughter played hide-and-seek with Walter.

Fifteen years. So far, Christina hadn't shown any unusual abilities, except perhaps her uncanny ability to sense Alucard's presence. She was growing and aging at a normal rate. Integra was thankful for that.

"Something is bothering her."

Integra glared at Alucard, who stood in his usual place, among the shadows. "Her friend just died."

Alucard stepped forward, revealing to Integra the hardly perceptible frown on his face. "That may be one of the reasons, but I think there is more."

"Leave her alone, Alucard."

"I sensed her presence while we were in that village three weeks ago," Alucard announced with a smirk.

Integra couldn't hide her surprise. "What? She was in the village?"

Alucard grinned. "No, Master. She was not in the village. Rather, she was somewhere _near_ the village."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Didn't you tell me not to interfere with her life? My master should recall herself saying that I shouldn't let anything distract me from my duties."

Integra didn't say anything; she was too furious with Alucard to respond to his mockery. "Well, what was she doing there?" she asked instead. 

"I do not know. I was too preoccupied with killing freaks to find out. I also sensed there were others with her–humans I could not identify." 

Integra stared at the floor for a moment. What was her daughter doing near the village? Who was she with? She pressed the intercom. Walter's face immediately appeared on screen. "Walter, I need a copy on the autopsy report of Jean-Luc Gautier. Bring it to me as soon as you have it."

*******

When Christina arrived at the Gautiers' house, she put on a pair of dark glasses. Her scarlet eyes attracted attention, and she didn't want any attention right now. The driver opened the door, and helped Christina out. 

"Hello, Hellsing," a familiar but unwelcome masculine voice said from behind her.

She ignored the owner of the voice. Gripping the bouquet tightly, she climbed the steps that led up to the door. Anna stood beside the doorman, waiting for her. When Christina reached the top of the steps, Anna saw her.

"Thank God you're here," Anna said with a small smile as she embraced her best friend. Anna glanced over Christina's shoulder. "Hello, Michael."

Michael Jonathan Harker smiled slightly at Anna. "Hello, Anna. Good to see you again."

"Let's go inside. I want to pay my respects to Jean-Luc," Christina said quietly. 

Anna nodded. She turned to Michael. "Will you come with us?"

"Yes. I want to pay my respects too. Jean-Luc was my friend, after all." 

The dimly lit room was already crowded when they came in. "How is Rachel?" she asked Anna. Rachel Marie Kent was actually Jean-Luc's stepsister. Despite not being related by blood, the two were very close.

Anna sighed. "Not good. She's in Jean-Luc's room, staring at the walls. According to their parents, Rachel's been asking for us since Jean-Luc died." She seemed to hesitate for a moment, she added in a hushed voice, "She was there when her stepbrother died."

"We have to talk to her to find out what happened." 

"She might be too incapacitated by grief to be coherent," Michael protested. "Give her some time."

Christina would have replied, but they were approaching Jean-Luc's coffin now. She gazed at Jean-Luc's grieving parents. Jacques Gautier was comforting his ex-wife Genevieve, Jean-Luc's mother. Behind them stood Rachel's mother, Amanda, Jacques's current wife. Her eyes were red as well. The butler whispered something to Jacques as they approached. He looked up to face them. Christina gently handed the lilies to Genevieve. "My friends and I are truly sorry about your son. Please accept our sincerest condolences."

"_Merci_," Genevieve said between sobs as she took the flowers. "You are very kind."

Christina looked at Jean-Luc's dead body. Jean-Luc was wearing an elegant black suit, his hair slicked back. He looked like he was only sleeping, so peaceful his face was_. But he _is_ sleeping–don't they always say death was the final, endless sleep_. She suddenly remembered Alucard's words: _You're life will be an endless funeral_. Was this the beginning? Mentally shaking such thoughts out of her head, she turned to Amanda. "Where is Rachel? May we see her?"

"Upstairs in Jacques's room." She managed a watery smile. "Thank you for coming. Rachel has been asking for you. She needs her friends now more than ever. She's…not been herself since Jacques died."

"That's why we're here, madam," Michael said. "We'll make sure Rachel's all right."

Genevieve suddenly lifted her grief-stricken face. "_How can it be all right?" _she wailed. "_Jean-Luc is dead. It can never be all right!"_

*******

They saw Rachel huddled on Jacques's bed, her eyes, blank and lifeless, staring at the dark blue walls. Anna felt like her heart would break as she gazed at Rachel's pathetic figure. She was about to embrace her, but Christina stopped her. She motioned for Michael to close the door. "We're here, Rachel," Christina said quietly.

Rachel stared at them. Her violet eyes, which were previously blank, were suddenly very bright, the shine of madness, Anna thought, a chill running up her spine. "_It_ killed him," Rachel said softly. "I saw it kill Jean-Luc. It was going to kill me too, but I screamed and…" 

Rachel stopped and stared out the window. "I saw them by the window, and I saw it biting into Jean-Luc's neck. There was so much blood coming out of Jean-Luc. So much…" She buried her face in her hands and sobbed, "We should have listened to Jean! He told us he had a bad feeling about going to the woods but we didn't listen! Look what happened. Jean-Luc is dead! And it's going after us next! It said so!"

"So the vampire's still alive," Christina said grimly, her hands clenching into tight fists.

"But that's impossible! Hellsing shot it six times in the head. You don't come out alive after you've taken six headshots. That's bloody, fucking impossible!" Michael exclaimed.

"Vampires are the undead, Harker," Christina pointed out calmly. "Have you forgotten about that? They're not like normal humans. Some of them have the ability to regenerate. Some of them are even immortal." _She _should know. After all, wasn't her mother the master of a vampire by the name of Alucard?

"But surviving six head shots? How did it manage that?"

"It isn't important how the vampire managed to live. What's important is what we're going to do now."

"We should tell our parents," Anna suggested.

"I told them what I saw," Rachel whispered bitterly, lifting her grief-ravaged face. "They wouldn't believe me. They thought I was just making things up. Nevertheless, I told Father Anderson about it–" Rachel stopped when she saw the startled expression in Christina's scarlet eyes "What's wrong?"

Christina quickly regained her composure. "Nothing," she replied calmly. "I think I've heard of that name before. Anderson… Alexander Anderson?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes. He's the Gautiers' family priest for many years now. I talked to him about what happened to Jean-Luc. He was very sympathetic."

"Why did you tell him that? He'll tell on us," Michael said.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, he won't tell on us. He's a priest after all."

Christina's expression didn't change, but deep inside, she felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. Her mother once told her never to trust anyone connected with the Vatican, especially Enrico Maxwell and Alexander Anderson. If there were anyone Integra hated more than monsters, it would be those two. Though her mother never said why she loathed them, Christina guessed that once upon a time, those two interfered with what her mother had thought as none of their (the Vatican's) goddamned business.

_Now, the Vatican knows about this_. No doubt they'll be using this information to their advantage. _Damn_. She needed to talk to her mother about this very soon.

"All right, we've established that the vampire is alive. What are we going to do now?" Michael said. All of them then turned to Christina, much to the girl's consternation. "What do you think we should do, Hellsing?"

"I agree with Anna. We should inform our parents of this matter."

"They won't believe us. They'll think we're fibbing."

Christina smiled slightly. "My mother will believe me. And that will be enough."

*******

Integra sat on her chair, her eyes trained on Walter. "She asked whether Hellsing conducted operations on the village near her school and she also wanted to know if Alucard was there?"

Walter nodded. "Yes. I didn't think much of it until now."

The leader of Hellsing scanned the autopsy report in her hand. "The Gautier boy died of massive blood loss," Walter told her. "The autopsy also stated that the coroner found two punctures, bite marks, he believed, on the boy's neck."

"Vampire," Integral hissed. "Why didn't we know of this earlier?" All incidents like this were reported directly to them, no exceptions.

Walter coughed apologetically. "Forgive us, Sir Integral. Jacques Gautier used his considerable political connections to suppress and hide the information about his son's death, so it didn't come to us earlier."

_Fools!_ Integra thought angrily. But this wasn't the time to get angry. If a vampire killed Christina's friend, it might be possible the vampire might go after her daughter. "Send word to Alucard. Tell him–"

"There's no need, my master. I know." Alucard stepped out of the darkness, a gleam of anticipation in his scarlet eyes. His lips curled into a feral, dangerous smile. 

****

~T.B.C~

Author's whatnots: I know, I know. So boring…well not really. Please read and review. I'm still establishing the foundations. Don't worry, next chapter, a character gets to kick some serious ass. Ja, minna-san!!! 

****


	5. One of US

****

Disclaimer: Owning Hellsing isn't really something I crave…so I don't mind if it does not belong to me. **^_^**

Author's whatnots: Hello again! Just an announcement, my spacebar and my backspace key are stuck and my shiftkey's shot to hell, soexpectsome words to stick together and not make sense. I want to buy a new keyboard, but money comes hard in third world countries, so I can't afford to. Sorry.

****

Author's messages: Thanks, comments and answers.

About the **king** thing, well, by this time, the Queen would have been dead, so her son, the Prince of Wales, replaced her.

****

To **Sprinkles**: Hey, thanks for reviewing. Well, I can't say when Christina will find out about Alucard. Spoilers and all, you understand. You'll have to read on to find out…

****

To **Saiera:** Thank you for the review and the comment! Made me appreciate my fic more!

****

To The Charlatan: (I still think your name is cool) Your reviews helps me a lot (storywise, I mean.). By the way, about Amanda's eyes, I meant that her eyes were red from crying.

****

To Sora-chan: Wai! Thanks for the review.

****

To my reviewers, bluerock-nakie, No Life King, Marcelle1, M. Kasshoku, Tain, Souls Dawn, me: *bows* _Arigato_. Your reviews keep me going.

****

Dedicated to: **Muraki-chan** (Muraki is a god!), **Momo, **and** anzai-sensei**.

****

Chapter V: One of US

Alexander Anderson regarded the people around him with carefully hidden contempt. Many of the Gautiers' guests were Protestants; only a few of them were Catholics. The Gautiers were good Catholics, always attending mass, helping Catholic causes–but the people around them…heathens, most of them. 

He let his gaze wander around the room, eyes searching. He wanted to see the heir to Hellsing, the daughter of Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing, the Lady Christina Elizabeth. When he heard she was here, he immediately looked for her. He was intrigued about the girl. Her very existence was a mystery to many people–Alexander included in the list, since none of them recall Integral Hellsing being married or involved with anyone. Another thing that aroused his curiosity was the rumored color of the heir's eyes–red. 

Red was a very rare eye color, and the only beings Anderson knew that had red eyes were beings of the darkness–vampires included. Was it possible that the proud leader of Hellsing consorted with her damned pet in order to have an heir?

Anderson chuckled to himself at the thought. If what he thought could be proven as true, it would be his greatest pleasure to expose the treachery of the Hellsing bitch to her King then watch her and her daughter burn at the stake for the heresy they committed. The leader of Hellsing condemned as a heretic for mating with the monsters she was supposed to destroy. A smile touched Anderson's lips. 

''Father, why are you smiling?" Jacques Gautier asked, noticing the smile on the priest's face.

"I was just thinking about your son. Surely, he is in heaven now." Anderson truly pitied the boy. To be killed that way was not a pleasant thing. Vampire, Anderson was sure as soon as he'd heard. And for the boy to be the Hellsing heir's friend was such an amazing coincidence. The father of the boy nodded gratefully at Anderson. The priest then looked away.

Then he saw her. Anderson would have been able to spot her anywhere. Christina Hellsing had her mother's blonde hair, but unlike her dark-skinned mother, she had fair skin. She was wearing dark glasses and was walking towards the door with that cool, arrogant stride he'd always associated with Hellsings. Her chin proudly tilted up as she walked through the crowd. She stopped in front of the Gautiers for a moment, bowing slightly. Then she left as dignified as she had come. 

Alexander Anderson smiled again to himself. This would be the perfect time to make his acquaintance with the heir to Hellsing.

*******

Christina sensed someone was following her as soon as she left the Gautier's' doorstep. She didn't glance back to see who it was, and she went on her way towards the car.

"Ah, the Hellsing heir. Leaving so soon?"

She stopped walking and whirled around. She found herself face-to-face with a tall, thirty-something blond man with green eyes. He was smiling at her, and he was wearing the clothes of a priest. She had never seen him in her life, though she had a good idea who the man was. Alexander Anderson.

"So good to see you here, child," Anderson said genially. "I've been longing to meet you." The priest noted her dark glasses. "Why hide such beautiful eyes?"

Christina's expression didn't change; she merely stared at the priest. 

"How is your mother?" Anderson took a step towards her. Christina did not move. "Tell me, how is your mother's pet? We still have some unfinished business."

A sly smile touched Christina's lips. "Why don't you ask him personally?"

Anderson lifted his eyes and grinned at Alucard, who stood behind the heir, his custom-made black Jackal pointed at the priest's head. "Monster, you should know by now your gun is useless against me, a man of God." Anderson's hand moved, and Christina caught a glint of steel peek out of the priest's clothes. 

Alucard grinned back. "I might just test the truth of that, Judas Priest." 

"That will be enough," Christina said in a quiet voice. "I came here to pay my respects." She stared hard at the priest. "I expect you of all people would know that."

Alucard did not lower his gun. Anderson grinned at Alucard. "We'll meet again, heathen monster." He then bowed at Christina. "May God bless you, Lady Christina." Then the Catholic priest slowly walked away.

"I'll be waiting, Judas Priest," Alucard snarled softly, still not lowering his gun, keeping an eye on Anderson's back. When the priest disappeared into the dark after a few seconds, he finally lowered his weapon.

"Wearing red at wakes is a disrespectful thing to do," Christina snapped. "Especially if the one who wears it is a vampire." 

"Do you object to my presence because your friend was killed by a vampire?"

Christina's face didn't reveal any surprise at his question. "Mother sent you here, I suppose." She smiled mockingly at Alucard. "Since when did the vampire Alucard become a babysitter?" 

There was a long silence. Christina glanced back at the Gautiers' mansion. The lights were being dimmed, and people were leaving. She wondered what it would be like to be left alone with the dead, watching the dead–waiting perhaps, for something. When she turned back to Alucard, he had a faint sneer on his lips.

"Humans. So sentimental." 

_He read my thoughts again_. "That's why we are not called monsters, only fools." 

*******

Integral Hellsing sat on her favorite chair, eyes trained on the window. _Where were they?_ she thought. She glanced at the clock. _It had been three hours since Alucard left. They should be here by now. Unless…_

Integral pushed those thoughts down. No, Alucard will not do anything to Christina. He would not dare…still, with Alucard, one can never really be sure. 

"They'll be here soon, Sir Integra," Celes assured her. "Master will never let anything happen to Miss Christina." Celes had been assigned to guard her, since, though he was loath to admit it, Walter was a little too old to guard Integra. Walter was probably downstairs now, making tea or napping. 

"So this is the Hellsing mansion," a sweet, melodious but masculine voice said from behind them. 

Celes's gun immediately flashed up, and she aimed it at the source of the voice. 

A tall young man stood at the doorway. He was a beautiful man with waist-length ash blonde hair and pale skin. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt and a pair of black leather breeches underneath a cape of midnight blue. "That is pointless, child. Blessed silver bullets have little effect on me." His red lips twisted into a smirk when he turned to Celes. "So, this is one of the vampire pets I've heard about. Pretty little thing, I should say." 

"Who are you?" Celes asked. Behind her, Integra secretly alerted her men and had drawn out her gun. Then, a sound coming from behind the man caught their attention. 

From the shadows came a hulking, slender figure clad in a blood-splattered tux–a ghoul. It was carrying three freshly severed heads in its hands. Two women and a man, their eyes wide and staring. When the ghoul lifted its face, Integra quickly recognized the ghoul. It was Jean-Luc Gautier. And unless she was mistaken, the three heads would be his parents. 

It took all of Integra's strength not to show any reaction at the sight before her. The heavy, overpowering scent of blood alone nearly made her want to vomit. Blood dripped on the carpet, soaking it red.

"He's such a nice boy," the blond man said in his melodious voice. He put his hand fondly on the boy's head. "He even brought me his parent's head as a gift. Too bad I didn't get the sister. I _so_ wanted her." He then took a step closer to the two women.

Both Integra and Celes fired a shot, but the blonde just laughed–a mocking, high-pitched laugh–and in a swift, fluid motion, like silk cloth flowing with the wind, dodged the bullets. The windows behind him shattered, and soon alarms wailed throughout the mansion.

Integra swore. Raising her gun, she aimed at the man again and fired. Celes was screaming at her, "Lord Integral, get out of here!" The policewoman then proceeded to gun down the blonde, who managed to evade it. "Damn you!" Celes cried out. 

"Celes!" Integra shouted. "Behind y–"

However, it was too late. Jean-Luc brought down the heads on Celes's own head with a sharp _crack_. The blow sent her sprawling on the floor, unconscious. 

"Splendid!" the blonde man exclaimed with a laugh. He smiled triumphantly at Integra. "Well, since she's out of the way, I'd like to discuss certain things with you."

"I'd sooner die," Integra spat out, blue eyes flashing with defiance.

The man sighed. "Humans. I'm not here for you, but for your daughter." He looked around. "I never thought she'd be a Hellsing. All my life, I've searched for someone like her and to find her here...is incredible." He paused and gazed directly at Integra, his red eyes aglow. "You know what your daughter is, do you not?"

"She is the heir to Hellsing." Alucard's voice rang loud and clear in the room. A flock of bats appeared and clustered, and soon the vampire Alucard stood in front of Integra. His Jackal was already aimed at the vampire. 

The blonde man smiled again, not impressed with Alucard's appearance. "Ah, so you're the great Alucard. I've heard many great things about you." He took a step back. "I would like to fight you, but I have pressing business elsewhere." He turned to Jean-Luc. "My child, deal with them for me." Then a mist surrounded the blonde.

Alucard cursed and fired at the blonde, but it was too late. The man had already disappeared into thin air. "Follow him!" Integra ordered. Alucard made a move to leave, but the hulking figure of Jean-Luc blocked him. 

"So you want a taste of _HELL_!" Alucard shouted, firing at the ghoul. One of the bullets caught him by the arm; it withered away, but he still swung his other heads, rapidly approaching Alucard. Integra also fired at the ghoul, hitting it on the head, but the boy only heaved the bullets out.

Then the head of his mother came whistling down on him. 

The ghoul fell face flat on the floor. Celes then riddled him with bullets, and in a few seconds, he was but a pile of ashes.

Celes rubbed her head. "And _that_ was for hitting me on the head." Celes lifted her head, meeting the amused eyes of her master. 

"That was nicely done, policewoman."

*******

"So this is where they hid you."

Christina whirled around at the sound of the voice. Amidst the darkness of the attic of Hellsing mansion, she found it surprisingly easy to see. She stared at the creature in front of her, feeling her anger rise. It was this creature's fault why Jean-Luc died. She gripped her gun tightly, squeezing the trigger, ready to shoot the creature.

He gave her an amused look. "Surely you know bullets are useless against me," he said in his melodious voice. He then stretched out a white-gloved fist, which he slowly opened.

One by one, silver bullets fell to the floor with a soft clatter. There were six bullets in all–the same bullets Christina had used on him on the night she and her friends first encountered him. 

"Why did you kill him?" she asked him.

The creature's eyes narrowed. "You know why. He and your friends saw something they shouldn't have seen." He shrugged carelessly. "Besides, I was hungry." 

"Humans do not exist just to be your food!" Christina shouted. "You monster!"

"Who are you to call me a monster?" He smiled maliciously at her. "You are one of us, do you not know?"

"No! You lie!" she spat out, stunned by what he'd said.

In less than a heartbeat, he was in front of her, his hands gripping her wrists tightly. Face inches away from hers, red eyes boring into her, he whispered, "Can you not _see_ it?" He put her palm over his left chest. "Can you not _feel_ it?"

"**_NO!_**" She violently pushed him away, making him stumble back. He hissed at her, his fingernails turning into sharp claws, ready to slash Christina into shreds. Then Christina pounced on him, pinning him down, surprising him with her show of strength.

He swiped at her, slashing the upper part of her dress, her body. Blood oozed from the deep, diagonal wound, but Christina didn't seem to notice. "You will take back what you said," she said in a low, dangerous voice, her eyes bright with anger.

"**Never!**" With another swipe, he finally managed to push Christina off. She fell on her back. She tried to get up, but he was already upon her, straddling her. He firmly cupped her chin in one hand, forcing her to face him. Then he leaned over, brushing his lips against hers. "One of _us_," he crooned, his free hand stroking her hair. "_Always_ remember that, my lady Hellsing." 

Suddenly, Celes and Alucard were in the room, guns ablaze. Snarling, the intruder jumped off Christina, then leapt through the stained glass window, showering her with shards of glass. Cursing, Alucard followed the man. He leapt out of the window. 

"Miss Christina, are you all right?" Celes said. The former policewoman was about to put a hand on Christina's shoulder when her head whipped round. "Do not touch me," she hissed. Celes obediently backed away.

Christina's whole body was shaking with fury. She stared at where Alucard stood a while back. Then she jerked back her gaze to the shattered window. "I'm not one of them," she whispered to herself. "I am _not_." 

****

~T.B.C~

Wahahahaha! Finally finished this chapter. So what do you think? Please read _and_ review!

By the way, Christina isn't really cold towards Celes. Celes just happens to have lousy timing. ^_^;

****

Next chapter: Integra finds herself the object of someone's desires, while Christina does a little soul-hunting. 

****

Ja! Until next time! 


	6. Insanity and Intensity

**Disclaimer: Lalala!!! I do not own Hellsing and I'm not making money out of it. So don't sue me, please****!**

**Author's rant: Hello, minna! School's almost over and **yeah!** I got a new keyboard! *clap* *clap***

***Drumroll* And nooowww, for my reviewers!**

**The Charlatan: Loved the omake…suspiciously like the confrontation between Luke and Darth Vader…hehe. Do you write here in FF.net? Just curious…by the way, about Anderson, I read in a Hellsing website (Hellsing Headquarters) that he's actually in his sixties during the series, but still looked like in his thirties. **

**To Luna Catgirl: Wai! Neko-chan! Thanks for the review. No, I didn't really write this. I'm possessed, actually. ^_^;**

**Dragonhealer:** I'm glad you liked it! I'll work harder!

**To Alucard:** Yes! I really want to update, but schoolwork stopped me, but anyway, here it is!

**M. Kasshoku:** Thank you for the review. The vampire was a bit too blunt, wasn't he? Hehehehe.

**S.M. and Saiera:** Thank you for the review. Hope you find this chapter worthwhile too.

**Special thanks to: Bram Stroker–the man behind the novel Dracula. Without you, where would Hellsing be?**

This fic is **dedicated to**** Muraki-chan, Momo, Sora-chan, and**** Luna Catgirl–my friends.**

**Chapter VI: Insanity and Intensity**

             "How is she, Walter?" Celes asked the aging retainer when he emerged from Christina's room. 

             Walter managed a thin smile. "She is well. She is a Hellsing–she will not give up easily."

             Celes nodded. She and Walter were guarding the Hellsing heir, since Lord Integra and Alucard were not here. They were going to the Gautiers' mansion, in an effort to discover who the intruder was. 

             The former policewoman frowned slightly. The leader of Hellsing, Lord Integra, though she didn't show any signs of it, probably had a nasty shock when she saw her daughter slumped in Celes's arms, bleeding profusely. 

             Christina had fainted minutes after Celes and her master arrived, alarming Celes and later, Walter. Her blood stained the wooden floor, indicating she had been seriously wounded.

             "How is her wound?" she wanted to know. The wound had been a deep, diagonal gash that bled like hell.

             The loyal retainer stared at Celes with uncommon intensity. "There is no wound," he said calmly.

             "No wound?" Celes nearly cried out. "But–but–I saw her–"

             "You must be mistaken. There is no wound, my dear Miss Celes, on Miss Christina." Walter's words were bland, but Celes sensed the underlying message in them. 

*******

             Christina was eleven years old again, and she was lying on her bed. She was sleeping soundly when the doors suddenly burst open with a loud bang. The windows were flung open as well, and the cold wind rushed into her room, chilling her. She felt herself being shaken awake, and when she opened her eyes, she found herself gazing at a pair of red eyes, so much like her own…

             Then, she was standing in an open field. Around her, tanks were moving, and men were running around. Looking up, she saw her mother staring at her with her intense blue eyes. Integral Wingates Hellsing gripped her shoulders tightly. She gestured towards the activity going on around them. "This will be your inheritance, Christina."

             "My inheritance?"

             The small blue flame in her mother's eyes flared into a roaring fire, her fingers tightening their grip on her shoulders. "_Yes_. You are the heir to Hellsing. It is in our blood–our heritage–to protect the kingdom from monsters." 

             A shower of blood-red roses suddenly appeared, masking her vision, and when Christina could see again, her mother was no longer holding her–it was the blonde man with the melodious, deadly voice. It was dark, and they were in the forest near her school. Behind her, she could hear Jean-Luc screaming, "Run, Hellsing! **_RUN!_"**

             She struggled to get away, but the blonde man squeezed harder, his fingers digging into her flesh. "You are one of _us_. _Always remember that, my lady Hellsing," he hissed. Then he laughed and laughed and laughed…_

             Of course, that was when she opened her eyes and realized it was all a dream. She was lying on something soft–probably her bed–and sunrays were streaming into the room through the open windows.

             After a few minutes of difficulty, Christina managed to get out of the bed. She immediately headed for the bathroom. When she bent down to wash her face, she stopped, remembering something important.

             Her head snapped up, and she glanced at her torso through the mirror. She was certain she had been wounded last night. She ran her hand lightly on where her wound should be. There was no pain, no bandage–no trace that the wound actually existed. Had that been a dream? Did she dream that she had been wounded? She shook her head. God, she couldn't remember.

             When she emerged from the bathroom, she was a bit disappointed to see Walter standing beside her bed, a trolley full of food beside him. She would have expected to see her mother. 

             "Good morning, Miss Christina. How are you feeling?" Walter had a genial smile as he spoke, but Christina could sense the tension surrounding him. _What is he so tense about?  _

             She smiled slightly at him. "I feel fine, Walter. My mother, where is she?"

             Walter carefully poured tea into an elegant teacup. "She is investigating about what happened last night."

             "Oh." Trust her mother to put duty before family. She sighed. Some things never changed. "They didn't catch him, did they?" When Walter nodded, Christina's hands clenched into tight fists. "I see."

             Walter looked like he was about to say something, but the phone rang. Bowing slightly at Christina, he picked up the phone. After the usual pleasantries, Walter handed the phone to Christina.

*******

             To say that Integral Wingates Hellsing was displeased to see Enrico Maxwell and Alexander Anderson in the Gautier mansion was an understatement of epic proportions. She was furious. It only meant one thing: the Vatican would get involved in this case as well.

             "Ah, if it isn't Sir Hellsing," Maxwell said in that fawning voice of his. He shrank back slightly when he saw Alucard walking from behind Integra. "And her pet as well," Anderson remarked from behind Maxwell.

             Integra regarded Maxwell with cool disdain. "What are you doing here? This is none of the Vatican's–"

             "On the contrary," Maxwell interrupted, wagging his finger, "this is the Vatican's business. All the victims _are_ Catholic, and it is one of the Vatican's most important functions is to look after its flock."

             "_Were Catholic, you should say." Integra inwardly seethed. "However, they are in England and in England, the Vatican has no business nor power to interfere with matters happening here."_

             "The faith knows no boundaries," Anderson said, grinning at Integra. "I met your daughter last night. Such a beautiful _creature_," he remarked with a gleam in his eye. "Tell me, how is she?"

             Integra said nothing. Turning her back to them, she headed to the crime scene. Alucard flickered Anderson a malicious gleam of his own, then silently followed his master.

             "She didn't say much about her daughter," Maxwell remarked to a smiling Anderson.

             "Humph."

*******

             "Hey, Hellsing, it's me," a masculine voice said. 

             "Harker," she said in a cool voice. She turned to Walter, who stood patiently beside her, not a trace of expression on his old face. Christina covered the mouthpiece for a moment. "You may go now, Walter. I'm quite all right. I'll just call if I need anything."

             Walter said nothing, but there was a look of disapproval on his face. However, he did what Christina said.

             "What is it?" she asked as soon as Walter was out of earshot.

             "Jean-Luc's parents got killed last night."

             It surprised Christina that she wasn't stunned at the news. "What about Rachel and Anna Katrina?"

             "They're all right. They weren't there when the murder happened." Michael paused. "The Gautiers were drained of blood, then beheaded, Hellsing. And oh, Jean-Luc's corpse's missing, too," he added lightly.

             "I see…" she managed to say in a calm voice, though she was stunned by the news. "Where's Rachel and Anna?" she asked, worried about her friends. The dead was dead. There was no use worrying about them.

             "They're with me. Listen, the reason I called is because we need to talk. Can you come to my house?"

             Leave Hellsing mansion after what happened last night? Impossible. "No."

             "I'll pick you up," he offered. "My house isn't that far away from yours."

             Christina felt her anger rise. He was _so_ persistent. "No. I cannot go."

             "Hellsing, if it's your mother you're–"

             "**NO, Harker."**

             Silence. Then he sighed. "As you wish–but we have to talk about what happened in the forest." 

             "Why do you insist on talking about it now? Didn't you say that it was better for us not to talk about it at all?" she said cuttingly. How dare he insist on talking about what happened at the forest when he had insisted that they all forget what happened! 

             "I made a mistake. I'm sorry. I realized that we can't pretend that it didn't happen and–"

             Christina's voice was icy as she spoke. "No, Harker. You didn't realize anything. You're just afraid the vampire will go after you and kill you. This isn't about you realizing _anything–it's you realizing that you're a frightened _coward_." And with that, she slammed the phone down._

*******

             Integra glanced at the walls of the Gautiers' bedroom. The walls and floor–everything–were sprayed with blood. The room stank of it. Integral turned to one of her men. "Where is the daughter?"

             "She's in my house," a familiar voice said. "Along with a friend of hers."

             Integral turned to face the owner of the voice. Joseph Jonathan Harker strode towards her. He looked around, a disinterested look in his gray eyes. "A bloody mess, isn't it?" he remarked almost cheerfully.

             Integra didn't say anything. J.J. Harker, as he liked to be called, was a recent member of the Round Table and president of Harker Inc., a multi-billion-pound business empire. He took over his father's position when the old man died about ten years ago. He was about her age, though he was two or three years older. 

             Integra didn't like him. Though he and his ancestors had been allied with Hellsing, somewhere in the line, Harker and Hellsing went their own ways. Integra herself is not familiar on why things went wrong between the two families, though she suspected it might be something connected with Alucard.

             Aside from inherited prejudices, she had another reason to dislike Harker. In the Round Table, meetings, he was merely content to listen to the arguments, never participating. Silence was a virtue, yes, but Integra had a feeling that he wasn't really listening. For someone who took her duty as a Knight of the Round table seriously, Integra found Harker's attitude unforgivable. Then, when it came to decisions and voting, he always made sure that he sided with the majority. He never seemed to have his own opinion.

             "Why didn't you find out about this earlier?" Integra asked Harker. He was the one in charge of the gathering of information about the activities of the undead. It infuriated Integra that the Iscariot found out first about this incident because this…man was so lax with his duties. Not only that, three more people died.

             Harker grinned a little sheepishly. Integra suppressed the urge to blow the man's head off with considerable effort. "I had other matters in my mind." Then he raised his hands. "But the information did get to you, so it doesn't really matter. I did my job," he said defensively. 

             _Would you like me to blow him to kingdom come, Master? The slight irritation in Alucard's voice amused Integra. It seemed like she wasn't the only one who didn't like Joseph Harker. However, Integra remembered that Alucard had a lot of things against the Harker family. _

             The leader of Hellsing turned to Alucard, a warning look on her eyes. Alucard merely grinned back. 

             Joseph then noticed Alucard for the first time. His eyes nearly popped out of its sockets when he saw the infamous vampire, but he quickly regained his composure and looked away, an act that amused the vampire.

             "By the way, how is your daughter, Christina? She and my son are good friends," Joseph Harker asked, a sly, suggestive smile on his face. "They study in the same school, do you not know?"

             "No, I did not." She smiled icily at him. It was time to drop the cordial act. "And neither do I care." 

*******

             After Michael Harker's phone call, Christina decided to take a bath. Emerging from the bathroom clean and fresh, she immediately sat on the stool in front of her vanity to brush her hair. Reaching for her comb, she suddenly stopped and stared at the mirror. She stared, and remembered.

             _One of us._

             Her hands curled into tight fists. What did that monster mean? One of them? Her? A Hellsing? _Impossible!_

             She continued to stare at the mirror. Her eyes…red as blood…

             Christina was fully aware that red eyes were extremely rare. As far as she knew, humans do not have red eyes–unless they were stoned with drugs or sick. However, for monsters, such as vampires, red eyes were a norm.

             Her mother was the master of such a creature–the vampire Alucard.

             Christina only asked about her father just once. She was around six or seven years old and had just come home from school when she dashed into her mother's study and asked in a small voice, "Mummy, do I have a daddy? Am I a bastard?"

             She could remember her mother paling slightly at her question, though the expression on her face did not change. Walter, who had been in the act of pouring tea, stared at Christina. Tea spilled from the cup.

             It seemed like an eternity before her mother replied, "Yes, you have a father, Christina. You are _not a bastard." Integral frowned slightly. "Who told you that?"_

             Christina shrugged. "A classmate of mine." Then, in the same, innocent manner, she asked, "Is Mister Alucard my father? We have the same eyes."

              This time, the answer came swiftly in a confident, authoritative voice. "No." Integra grasped Christina's wrist firmly. "Alucard is _not_ your father. He is _not_."

             Christina had accepted that. As she grew older, she began to read books about vampires. She found out that they generally cannot have children the normal way, _but–_but_–there have been exceptions to this rule–several, actually. There were half-vampires, who had inherited their vampire parent's red eyes._

             _No, it's impossible, Christina thought. First, knowing her mother's pride, Integra would never let a monster, be he Alucard or not, get that intimate. Besides, even if she did, the Queen or the King would never allow such an offspring to be born to Hellsing. The child would be killed, including the mother, for heresy._

             Christina closed her eyes, not wanting to look at them anymore. Maybe, it was time for her to ask her mother that question again.

**~T.B.C~**

**Author's little notes: Yessss! Another chapter finished. Things are getting a little too exciting, ne, so I had too cool it a little. Next chapter: flashback on what happened on the forest and the quest to discover what's behind everything that's happening begins. Read and Review, please. ^_^;**

Ah…the Harker family. I've been wanting to bring them up. I tried to make them appear a little stuck-up here, but I ended up making them carefree and somewhat cowardly? Hmm, not the proper term, actually. I find the Harkers interesting, since in Stroker's book, they (Mina and Jonathan) are main protagonists, though I view Mina and Dr. Abraham van Helsing as the 'movers' and the 'stronger' characters in the book. Poor Jonathan comes out as a little weak for me…AH! That's the term. The Harkers are carefree and somewhat weak, though they, as Michael has proved, can be persistent as well. 

Did you notice the Harkers' names? Making Jonathan their middle name is sort of a way to honor their ancestor.

OH, OH! Before I forget, I'm having a hard time naming the OC vampire/creature I made. So…**I'm having a name-giving contest. ****Just suggest, either in the review or in a private email, a name for the character. The name has to suit the character! The one I like best I'll use in the fic and the one who gave it would be acknowledged and given heartfelt thanks (sorry! Yue no Miko has no money!). **


	7. Peaches 'n' Cream

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. I don't make money out of this, so please, don't sue me. ^_^;

****

Author's chicas: I have become a slave in my house! o_0

****

Special thanks to: Quest cat: Thanks for the review and the suggestion. Maybe I'll still use that name. Who knows? With my penchant for creating OCs, maybe there will be space for Adrian.

****

To **M. Kasshoku**: Thank you again for the review and for the name suggestion! I'm still toying around the idea of Iscariot and Hellsing working together, so I can't say anything definite.

****

To Red Ninja: Glad you think it's good. *waves*** **Hope you keep on reviewing.

****

To S.M.: Thank you for the review. Thanks for regularly reviewing *hugs*

****

To Hardy: Hello! Thanks for the remark! I really put a lot of effort in the portrayal of the characters. In my first fic, my characters were very OOC, so I tried not to be in this one! Thanks for the review!

****

To Julia: Thank you for the suggestion! Burgundy…I'll think about that…

****

To sidhepuella: My God! The albino thing never occurred to me! Thanks for pointing it out! ^^ But anyway, Anderson probably didn't know or didn't considered it either (I hope!). ^^; Thanks for the review!

This fic is dedicated to: **Muraki-chan, Momo**–my friends; to **The Charlatan** and **BlazeStryker**–whose reviews I always await and are a joy to read. You rock, guys!

****

Chapter VII: Peaches 'n' Cream

"We need to talk," Integral Wingates Hellsing said to her daughter. Her voice was calm, but inside, she was furious. She had many unanswered questions–and Christina was the only one who could answer them. 

She found her daughter sitting on her bed, toying with her breakfast–peaches and cream, Integra noted absently. Christina looked up and regarded her mother with a cool gaze of her own. Blue eyes clashed with red, and for a moment, the air seemed to cackle with the tension surrounding the two Hellsings.

"It's about what happened in the forest near my school, isn't it?" Christina pushed aside her plate with a slight clatter. "And about what's happening now."

"Yes."

Christina took a deep breath. She had been expecting this. "Why don't we sit down? It's a long story."

Integra took a seat beside her daughter. "Well?"

"We had a group assignment in Biology to study nocturnal life. So my members–Anna Katrina, Jean-Luc, Rachel Marie and Harker–and I decided to go to the nearby woods in the evening to do that. We had a bodyguard with us. I had a gun with me, which I was allowed to carry since I was member of the school's marksmanship team. We entered the forest and did the assignment. We were going back to the school. And then–" she paused and closed her eyes, remembering that night.

"And then what?"

Christina opened her eyes. Integra was surprised to see the fury in her daughter's eyes. "And then, that was when everything went wrong."

*******

****

A few weeks ago, The Academy's forest grounds

"What the hell was that?" Michael Jonathan Harker exclaimed, lifting his flashlight towards the direction of the sound. A loud howl accompanied his exclamation, then was followed by the loud rustling of vegetation.

Christina stopped, listening. She heard it too. "Probably a wolf, or the wind," she replied. She glanced at her companions. Rachel Marie Kent and her stepbrother, Jean-Luc Gautier both had nervous looks on their faces. Meanwhile, Anna Katrina Rothschild was looking around, a worried expression on her face.

"Hey, where's our bodyguard?" Anna asked, glancing behind her. "He should be behind us."

"I don't–" Christina barely got the words out of her mouth when something huge and dark suddenly rushed between them, throwing all of them to the ground. Christina was first to get up, and found herself staring at a ghoul. It gazed at her with its blank eyes. She froze on the spot. _What in the name of sweet Jesus was it doing here?_

She had seen one before, of course. The first time she saw one was when she was eleven or twelve. Her mother had allowed her to watch a mission. She had been woken up in the middle of the night and was taken via helicopter to the mission's site where she met her mother and, much to her surprise, Alucard. She hadn't seen Alucard since she was five. It was also the night she found out that Alucard was a vampire enslaved by her family. 

It had been a bloody event, and it took a lot of her will power not to cringe at the killings of the ghouls and FREAKS. She knew her mother did this as part of her job of protecting Great Britain, but this was the first time she ever saw it happen up close and personal. It was not the sort of thing any normal teenager should see.

Now, she eyed the ghoul warily. With a ghoul near, a FREAK or a real vampire couldn't be far away. She glanced at her companions. Jean-Luc, Rachel, and Kat lay in a heap behind the ghoul. Beside her, Harker was slowly getting up. His eyes focused on the ghoul. "Don't move, Harker," she hissed sharply.

However, it was too late. Behind the ghoul, Rachel saw it and immediately screamed–a high-pitched, eardrum-splitting scream that startled both the ghoul and her companions. With a guttural scream, the ghoul lurched forward, heading towards her three companions. The three cried out, and bolted away, running. 

Christina swore. Pulling out her gun, she aimed at the ghoul, but out of nowhere, another one appeared and slammed into her. She nearly fell to the ground if Harker hadn't caught her. "Let's go, Hellsing! Run!" He grabbed her arm and started running away, dragging her along.

They ran into the trees. They stopped for a moment, catching their breaths. Christina immediately yanked her hand away from Harker's grasp. "We should find the others," she said to Harker as she straightened up. She glanced around warily, gun held tightly in her hand. She wasn't about to leave her best friend behind.

"No. We should go back to the school and tell the Headmaster about this. He'll decide what to do."

"It might be too late." She gave Harker a cool look. "Go back if you want. I'm going to look for the others. I will not leave them alone here." Without another word, she turned her back to him and began to walk away.

Harker stared at her for a moment. It took him about a minute of indecision before he shouted, "Wait up, Hellsing! I'm coming with you!"

*******

"I think we're lost," Anna said loudly. All she could see were trees and more trees. She turned to Rachel and Jean-Luc. "Do you know the way back?"

Jean-Luc shook his head. Anna noticed he was trembling. "We shouldn't have gone here. I told you something bad would happen, but you didn't listen. Now, look what happened! A monster is after us!"

"Shut up, Jean-Luc," Anna snapped, trying to push down her own fears. Before they left for the forest, Jean-Luc had warned them about it.

"We shouldn't really go to the forest," the black-haired boy had said nervously. "I feel a lot of negative energy coming out of the place." 

Anna had rolled her eyes at that. The boy had fancied himself as a mystic and thus was prone to make such 'doomsday' announcements. 

Christina merely smiled at the boy. "Jean, I think that negative energy you're feeling is only Harker. Move away from him and you'll feel better."

"Very funny, Hellsing," Michael had said cuttingly.

"I thought so, too," Christina had replied with a vicious grin. 

Anna frowned. She wondered why Christina disliked Harker so much. Christina was always civil with everyone. _Maybe it has something to do with their families' business_, Anna thought. Then she shook her head. No, that wasn't it. She knew Christina was too smart to let something as silly as that be the source of her dislike. It was something else, something deeper. 

But that didn't matter now. What was that…thing? Some kind of monster? Moreover, where were Chris, Michael, and their bodyguard? She was worried about her best friend. Anna looked around. It was already deep into the night. Surely, someone would be looking for them. They wouldn't leave them alone here, right? 

"What's that?" Jean-Luc suddenly exclaimed, pointing his flashlight to the left. To Anna's surprise, she saw a red glow coming from that direction.

"Why don't we go there? Maybe that's a search party looking for us!" Anna grabbed Jean-Luc's hand and dragged him and his stepsister towards the light. 

"I don't like this," Jean-Luc whimpered as they approached the light. As they got closer, Anna could feel the air grow hot, and she could hear a harsh, almost guttural voice coming from it. Anna almost turned back, but she heard a sudden rustling behind her. Gathering her strength, she burst into where the red light was.

"Hello? We–" Anna's breath caught in her throat when she saw the scene before her. They were in a clearing fully bathed by an eerie red light that seemed to form some kind of pattern. In the middle of the clearing, a figure stood. On his feet was a man with a hunting rifle. To her horror, she recognized the man as their bodyguard. The man's eyes were wide with horror, and blood trickled from his lips. The whole place reeked of something rusting and decaying–of blood.

Then the figure turned to them. It was a man. 

Anna found herself staring at a pair of red eyes darker than Christina's. Unlike Christina's, however, these eyes were full of evil, and of malice. 

The man smiled at them, a malevolent smile. He took a step towards them, then another.

For a moment, Anna was completely hypnotized. Like a mouse mesmerized by a snake, she stared at the man, unmoving. Then she took a step forward as well.

"No!" Jean-Luc shouted behind her. "Don't look into his eyes! He's trying to hypnotize you!"

Snapping out of her trance, Anna took a step back. "Run!" she commanded. _Dear God, what was happening? What did we stumble into?_ she thought as they ran. They didn't care which direction they went, as long as they were moving away from that man. They didn't mind that the branches were scratching and scraping their skin, Anna felt her heart pounding in her chest. She was frightened. First that monster and now… 

Suddenly, she bumped into something solid. She let out a terrified scream as two hands grabbed her by the shoulders. She struggled wildly against the hold, kicking and clawing.

"Bloody _Christ_! Calm down, Anna!" Michael's familiar voice made her stop. She looked up and saw Michael looking at her oddly. Behind him, Chris was also calming down the stepsiblings. Anna broke away from Michael's grasp and flung herself at Christina. "God, Chris! I'm so glad you're safe! I'm so frightened!" She babbled out what happened, the story coming out in sobs and incoherent cries.

Christina drew her best friend closer to her, shielding her from possible harm. She glanced sharply at Michael. "Let's get out of here." Michael nodded and took charge of the twins.

"It's way past your bedtime, children. Whatever are you doing in a place like this?"

The voice was musical, honeyed, but Christina felt a chill run up her spine. She recognized that presence. She'd been around one even before her birth. Vampire.

Not a FREAK, she was certain. FREAKS didn't have that aura that true vampires like Alucard seem to have–an aura of power, of knowledge, of intelligence. This one had that aura, very different from Alucard, of course. She turned and gazed at the vampire.

Even in the darkness, she could make out his features. He was beautifully handsome, with blonde hair and cold red eyes. He stared at her for a moment, still smiling. She raised her gun. The vampire laughed a chilling, melodious laugh meant to mock her. Then he advanced at them, muttering something under his breath.

"Run, Hellsing! **_RUN!_**" Jean-Luc screamed from behind her. She could hear Harker calling to her to get away. Ignoring them, she aimed her gun, and fired.

It was a head shot. The vampire was thrown back for a moment, surprised. Christina fired repeatedly, all of them headshots. _Eat_ blessed silver _bullets, monster!_ she thought with satisfaction as the vampire crumpled to the ground, head blown into pieces. 

"**_LET'S GO!_**" Christina commanded, not ready to take the chance that the vampire may still be alive. Dragging her best friend, Christina and her companions ran.

*******

"…When we got back to the school, we told the Headmaster but I don't think he believed us. He did tell us to keep our mouths shut, though. Stories such as that were bad for The Academy's reputation."

Integral found herself angry with that. The Academy didn't say anything about the incident. Nothing was reported to them. All because of their bloody reputation! Concealing such vital information was a foolish thing to do. Withholding of information could kill, as it did now. "Why didn't you tell me of this before?"

"There wasn't any opportunity," Christina replied calmly. "Whenever I try to tell you, something turns up."

Integral took a deep breath. That was certainly true. "Did Anna describe to you what exactly she saw?"

Her daughter shook her head. "That's all she told me. I'm guessing it's some kind of a ritual. I didn't see it. It was only the three of them–her, Rachel and Jean-Luc."

"Most likely," Integra agreed, standing up. She'd have Walter and her men look into that. "By the way, I met J.J. Harker. He told me something quite interesting."

"Oh?"

"He said you and his son are classmates, and that you are close friends."

Christina gave an unladylike snort. "If he's my friend, then I'm the Pope."

Integra was amused by the retort. She allowed herself a slight smile. Now that business was over, she could move to other things. She gave her daughter a critical glance. She wasn't all that surprised to find that Christina has completely recovered from her wound. She had always been a 'fast healer'. "How do you feel?"

Christina shrugged. "I'll be all right," she replied. However, she wasn't. She was thinking about what the vampire had said to her. One of us. Besides, she was bothered by something else. On the night she first met that vampire, she smelled blood. The scent made her want to retch, but at the same time, it brought a sudden, hot taste in her mouth–like she was craving for it. She lifted her head.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Christina?" Integra took out a cigar, ready to light it.

She took a deep breath. "I know I asked this before but…who is my father? Is it…Alucard?" 

****

~T.B.C.~

Author's rant: Another chapter done! Hurray! Just a few more! I know there are still some holes need to be filled about what happened in the woods, like, what happened to the two ghouls? I'll work on that next chapter. Sorry about the excessive use of the words 'run', let's go' and such. Please read and review! ^^

****

About FREAKS and aura: Yeah, uh…the aura thing. It's not really an aura, you know, more like a presence. Since FREAKS are artificial vampires, I'm assuming in this fic that they don't have the same 'presence' true vampires have. They're artificial after all.

****

Christina's abilities: Another 'hole' in the story. How did she discover them, when and what's her reaction will be discussed probably in the next chapter as well.

****

Next chapter: Will Integra finally tell her daughter her secret? Alucard and Integra get into deep discussions about what's happening and about Christina.

****

Author's rant part two and shameless plugging: Thank you for those who made name suggestions. The winning name will be announced next chapter. By the way, if you have time and if you like fantasy stories, please check out my original fiction in FictionPress.net, **Dark Knights: Destiny's Awakening**. Drop me a line as well! Ja!


	8. Awkward Questions, Awkward Answers

****

Disclaimer: If I'm the owner of Hellsing, then I'm a genius. Please don't sue.

****

Freetalk: I'm back! Sorry for not posting for a long time! I'm working on **DK **(**Dark Knights**) which is my most cherished story that is followed by **Hellsing Heir** (**HH**) and a new fic. Anyway, in this chapter (which is going to be longer than others), expect the unexpected, and I hope you like it. And the OC vampire creature gets a name! 

****

Now…special thanks to: _M. Kasshoku: Thank you for the review! Anyway, you will see some 'father' and 'daughter' interaction in this chapter. As for your question, well, just read on to find out!_

****

The Charlatan: I totally agree with you about Incognito! Sexual frustration can cause madness! I wonder, being without 'tools', how did he propose to 'abuse' Integra? Anyway, thanks for the omake. Got to luv it!

****

Torisakura: Ah! It's been so long since I've 'seen' you! Thank you for reviewing! Glad you're back!

****

Red Ninja: Here's the update! Sorry if it took so long! 

****

KSC: Hi! Glad you liked it! Anyway, there are various ways to spell the characters' names. I just used the more convenient ones. Besides, the letters 'L' and 'R' are sort of interchangeable in the Japanese language. 

****

Angelus: Thank you for the review! Read on so you'll know what will happen.

****

Sora-chan: Hello! Thanks for the review again! BTW, CRS sucks!

****

S.M.: Hi! Haven't seen you for a while! Anyway, I'm not thinking about the ending of the series yet. However, that's a good idea! Thank you for the review!

****

Hardy: Thanks for reviewing again! Hope you read on!

****

This fic is dedicated to: **damned caeli a.k.a. Muraki-chan**. If it were not for my promise to review her Hellsing fics, I wouldn't have written **HH** in the first place. One minute, I was reading her fics then BAM! I got inspired and lo! **HH** was born. Of course, let's not forget **Momo**, who is in fact, Tsuzuki/Hisoka in real life ^^. 

****

Chapter VIII: Awkward Questions, Awkward Answers

"No." With that said, Integral Wingates Hellsing lit her cigar, and began to smoke.

Christina Elizabeth Hellsing stared at her mother for a moment. Integra said it with confidence and without hesitation. It was as if she had long rehearsed her answer to that particular question. Christina didn't know whether she would feel relieved or worried about that. "But why do we have the same eye color?" she persisted.

"Many people have the same eye color and yet, they are not related to each other."

"Yes, but we live in the same household, unlike those people. Furthermore, red is a very rare eye color."

"Your father had reddish amber eyes, almost scarlet. And he is human." 

Christina was a little surprised. It was the first time her mother said anything about her father. However, she wasn't finished yet. "Then who is my father?"

Her mother countered her with another question. "Why are you suddenly interested with your father? You've never been this persistent before." Her mother gave her another one of her piercing stares. 

Christina met her mother's icy gaze head on. "Let's call it natural human curiosity, mother," she lied smoothly. "Every person wants to know his or her origins, do they not?"

"I see." Integra took another leisurely puff from her cigar. "Well, perhaps one day your curiosity about your origins will be satisfied."

"Why not now?"

"Because now isn't the time."

Christina was about to ask another question when there was a discreet knock on the door. The door then opened, revealing Walter. "What is it, Walter?" her mother asked.

"Lord Integra _and_ Lady Christina, you have visitors from His Majesty," Walter replied.

Mother and daughter looked at each other. "Send them into my office," Integra ordered. _What's this all about?_ the Hellsing women both thought.

*******

Christina had seen 'visitors from the monarch' before, the first time was when she was about four. She had thought they were door-to-door insurance salesmen, until Walter told them who they were. They usually came in pairs, one reed-thin and the other, pot-bellied. They always wore black: Black bowler hats, black slacks, black coats, black ties–non-descript and boring, as Alucard had once described with a snort. 

However, Christina knew better than to judge them as boring. She knew that their words carried great weight and therefore, should not be ignored. Looks can be deceiving, after all.

She glanced at her mother. Though her mother didn't show it, she knew this meeting disturbed her. In the past, whenever they came, Christina would politely excuse herself out of the room, since she knew that whatever information they brought was for her mother's ears only. This time, however, _she_ was _included_ in the discussion.

"Lord Integra," the rotund man said. Then he turned to Christina. "And Lady Christina, I am here to extend His Majesty's invitation for you to come to the palace two days hence. His Majesty wishes to discuss certain pertinent matters with you and your daughter."

Integra was silent for a moment, contemplating on the matter. Then she said, "Tell His Majesty that her loyal subjects gratefully and humbly accepts His Majesty's invitation." She and Christina curtsied in acquiescence.

The two men bowed back. "Excellent," the thin one said. He handed Integra an envelope with the royal seal stamped on it. "The envelope contains the pass and the details of His Majesty's invitation. They bowed again. "Thank you, Lord Integra, Lady Christina. May the blessings of God and the King be with you. Amen."

"Amen."

*******

"What was _that_ all about?" Christina asked her mother as soon as the two visitors were out of earshot.

Integra carefully opened the envelope. After she scanned briefly its content, she frowned slightly and looked at her daughter. "The letter says nothing of the King's purpose, only minor details about the invitation. It appears we are to dine with His Majesty and his sons in the evening two days hence."

"Oh," Christina managed to say. "Well, I guess I'll be shopping for new clothes," she remarked lightly. "Though after what happened, I suppose I'll have bodyguards tagging along."

"I suppose so." Integra's ice blue eyes suddenly narrowed. "Christina, I'm truly sorry about what happened to your friends, but I hope that it will serve as a valuable lesson to all of you. I must admit I'm a little disappointed. You should have known better than to go out at night."

"I know, Mother," Christina replied. "That reminds me. What happened to your investigation?" Her mother encouraged her to get involved in Hellsing affairs, though there are instances she did not want Christina to be involved, especially when it involved the Hellsing vampires, Celes and of course, Alucard.

Integra shook her head. "Nothing important came up." She made a sound of disgust. "I saw the Vatican swines in the Gautiers' house. It seems they'll be dipping their long, slimy, bejeweled fingers into this case." She spoke casually, but Christina knew her mother was absolutely furious. "By the way, what did that Vatican priest say to you? He said you met him last night."

"I didn't exactly meet him. He intercepted me when I was heading towards the car. He said he has been 'longing' to meet me. Then he inquired about Alucard who then appeared out of nowhere. They were going to fight but I managed to hold it off," Christina replied. "I don't like him. I think he's up to something."

_The Vatican is _always_ up to something_, Integra thought. _The question was, what was it this time?_

*******

Alone in her room, sitting in her four-poster canopied bed, Christina pondered deeply on what her mother had just said. She was not in a good mood. She was so engrossed in her own thought that she did not sense someone looking at her until she heard him speak up.

"Such deep thoughts so early in the morning, little one."

She nearly started at the sound of his voice. Christina turned, finding Alucard standing at the foot of her bed. By chance or because of some unknown magnetism, she found herself staring at his red eyes. She willed herself not to look away as well as to clear her mind. She didn't want him prying into her thoughts. "It's never early to think seriously. You should try it sometime. It would improve your personality enormously."

Alucard chuckled. "You seem to be a foul mood today, little one," he observed with a smile.

"I am not in a foul mood. And stop calling me 'little one'. I'm not a child anymore." The first time they met, he called her that. On the second time they met, in that village where she witnessed her first Hellsing assault on FREAKS and ghouls, he called her that as well. 

She vaguely remembered those two encounters. They seemed like a long time ago. On the events that happened when she was eleven, what she remembered usually surfaced when she was dreaming or when something connected with the incident triggered it, like the ghoul in the school's forest. 

However, she could clearly remember some parts, like the time they first met. He spoke to her through her mind. Since she was a mere child, it didn't seem so strange back then, but now…it was quite disturbing. She knew her mother and Alucard could talk to each other through their minds, since they were bound together as master and slave in mystic ways. Her ability to telepathically communicate with him was probably something she inherited from her mother, but she felt that this 'bond' she shared with Alucard was somehow closer that what he and her mother shared. Maybe it was because she knew of Alucard at a much younger age than her mother, but still…

Just like know, in her room, facing each other, she could feel that bond growing stronger…and in some mysterious way, more powerful. 

"Yes, you are still a child," Alucard told her. "A little older, but still one."

"I suppose were all children to you. After all, we might all grow up and age, but we'll still be a fraction of your age," she replied. Alucard was more than five hundred years old. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Does it matter?"

She glared at him. "It does, when it is my room you're visiting. Why don't you talk to my mother? I think you have much to discuss with her."

_And what does that mean, little one?_ This time, he spoke telepathically spoke to her.

"Does it matter?" she flung back in a loud voice. _And stop talking to me that way!_ she added.

The vampire grinned again. _You _are_ in a foul mood._

She paused for a moment, ignoring his comment. "What's it like?" she suddenly asked.

"What's it like what, little one?" This time, to her relief, he spoke aloud.

"What's it like, being what you are? Being a vampire, I mean?" Christina wondered if she wasn't being impertinent or reckless asking Alucard questions. In her room, even. If her mother found out about Alucard's visits to her room…she refused to complete the sentence. 

Alucard looked amused. "Why the sudden curiosity about me, little one?" 

"Everything about you is worth to be curious about. You're not exactly ordinary, as you well know."

Suddenly, the vampire laughed, then smiled. "When your mother was about your age, she asked me the same questions."

"Indeed?" Christina was rather surprised. With the current state of the relationship between her mother and Alucard, She found it hard to imagine a young Integra talking so candidly with Alucard. Maybe they did when her mother was younger. Things must have drastically changed since the day she was born. 

"Truly. I do not jest."

She looked at him pointedly. "You're changing the subject, and you haven't answered my question yet."

"Very well. It was very boring most of the while," he replied. "It usually got interesting during times of conflict. Right now, it's very, very interesting." He grinned, baring his white teeth. 

"That was not what I meant." Her face then became very serious. "You've been here for a long time, haven't you? Perhaps there is something you can answer for me." 

"I will try."

"Who is my father?"

She could feel the atmosphere in the room change suddenly. The lightheartedness was gone, replaced by dead seriousness. Alucard was silent, his eyes hidden by his long dark hair. "Well?" she prompted.

They locked gazes. His answer was quite unexpected. "Your father was a man of many talents." The look on Alucard's eyes would send chills running up the spine of any normal person.

Her gaze did not waver. She wasn't Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing's daughter for nothing. "I see," she replied in an even voice. "And was that man you?"

There, she had finally asked him. After years of procrastination, of asking her mother, of watching and speculating, she had finally asked him the question. She could not get a straight answer out of her mother. So, she went directly to the man in question. She unconsciously held her breath, waiting for an answer, bracing herself.

The world seemed to have shrunk to the two of them in that moment. Vaguely, she could hear the phone ringing, but she ignored it. A sudden wave of determination rose in Christina. She did not care if her mother burst into her room, or if the King came, or if Satan and his army of demons arrived from Hell, or if God Himself came down from Heaven to interrupt this conversation. She had waited for a decade for an answer. She would not be denied so easily. She would get her answer. _Whatever it might be._

It was if everything moved in slow motion, so slow so one could remember every detail carefully. Alucard opened his mouth, his red eyes glittering, and said in his deep, mocking voice, "No."

The world expanded again after that. Christina heard a knock on her door and she instinctively turned. "Come in," she said. When she turned to face Alucard, he was no longer there.

*******

"Where have you been, Alucard?" Integral sharply asked the vampire.

"Here and there, master." Alucard flashed her his usual mocking smile. He stood a few feet away from her table, somewhat shielded by the shadows.

"Just make sure you are nowhere near my daughter," she said. She took a deep breath. "She's been asking questions again. I don't want your presence to encourage it."

"Has she?" Alucard's face was expressionless. Integra's eyes narrowed with suspicion, but she let it go for now. Christina would be discussed later. There was business to attend to. She glanced at the report she had been reading. "FREAK attacks have increased steadily for three weeks now. We are also getting reports that the production of FREAK chips has increased as well." The never-ending production of FREAK chips has been a constant source of frustration for Integra. No matter how many factories they destroy, more seem to spring up.

The vampire showed no reaction to the news. Integra went on. "I have also talked to Christina. It seems that she and her friends encountered the vampire by accident. Three of her friends, Gautier, Kent, and Rothschild, saw the vampire first. Apparently, the three saw the vampire performing some ritual, which is still unknown." Then she picked up a letter. "The Knights of the Round Table has demanded an explanation why Hellsing hasn't controlled the situation with the undead yet."

Alucard snorted in disgust at the last piece of information. "The fault does not lie solely on Hellsing. What is that bastard Harker doing? He is the head of your intelligence, is he not?"

Though she didn't like Harker, she also didn't want to encourage Alucard to insult him. "That will do, Alucard. Harker is an ally. I will not permit you to antagonize him."

"Ally?" He smiled slyly. "How can you be sure, Master? Is it because he is a member of the Knights of the Round Table? I seem to recall that a fellow knight betrayed you in the past."

Integra gave him a cool look. "Your prejudice is showing, Alucard. However, Harker isn't the reason why I summoned you here. Last night, you fought with the vampire. What can you say about him? Do you know him?"

This time, the vampire grinned. "I regret to say that I do not know him. However, I am quite sure he is a true vampire though whether he has a human master, I could not tell." His red eyes gleamed with anticipation. "It has been a long time since I encountered a true vampire with such power."

"Hn. Control your penchant for dramatics, Alucard." Integra's eyes hardened. "You should have killed him the first time you encountered him. Failure is something I will not tolerate. He has dared to defile my home with his presence and has tried to hurt my daughter. The next time you meet, you are ordered to utterly destroy him." 

Alucard's eyes hardened as well. "You need not order me to do that." He was really going to savor sending that cursed vampire back to Hell. "However, I will handle this matter in my own way." When Integra appeared to disapprove of his words, he asked, "Have I failed you before?"

"Many times before, Alucard, the most recent was last night. If you had moved faster, Christina wouldn't have been injured. The vampire wouldn't have gotten anywhere near the heir to Hellsing." Though she did not show it, Integra had been badly shaken when she saw her daughter injured. She hadn't realized just how much she loved her daughter until that moment, when Celes brought her daughter to her, bleeding to her death. She had never been so thankful for her daughter's ability to heal faster than most humans than in that moment. She vowed that an incident like that would never happen again.

"I do not want her harmed in any _way_, Alucard." 

Alucard just stared at her and said nothing. Silence reigned in the room until Integra spoke again. "That's all for now. You are dismissed, Alucard." She turned back to her papers, but then looked up again. "Well? Why are you still here?" Integra asked a little impatiently.

Alucard then smiled at her, a smile she couldn't decipher. Then before she could react, the vampire disappeared before her. _Damn him_, she thought. 

****

~T.B.C~

Freetalk, part 2: Another chapter finished! Just a few more to go *whew* I have no access to the net as of now…so please be patient…. Please read and review…and for those who have read but not have reviewed, please drop me a line. I'd love to hear what you think! Besides, how can I acknowledge you if I don't know who you are? ^^

This chapter seemed to be focused more on the **relationships between the characters** rather than the action going on around them. Is that for the best or for the worst? Your reviews will tell. He, he… 

****

Why did Alucard say 'no'? Well, there are obvious reasons…which I will not say…and a hidden one…which I will not say as well…let's just say if you think had it figured out…well…maybe you have…

Anyway, I'm talking a **break** form **HH** for a week or so, so **HH 9 **will take longer to appear. Don't worry though. I will finish this story! I'm currently working on a **Fruits Basket** fanfic.

Anyway, yes, **the winner for name-that-OC-vampire is Quest cat**. **_Thank you very much for the suggestion!!!_** Adrian seems like a cool name! As for the others, don't worry, I still need name for other vampires, so maybe I'll use them! Thank you all for helping! You saved my sanity!!!!

****

Next chapter: Why did the King want to meet Christina and Integra? Could it be because of…Christina? Anderson and co. makes another appearance, this time to cause trouble for the Hellsings. Christina and Celes go shopping!!!


	9. Beating the Red Light

****

Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep on putting this stuff? I don't own Hellsing. Don't sue.

****

Freetalk: Yeah! I'm baaack!!! I'm reaalllly sorry!! I didn't have any Internet for several weeks! Anyway, here is it!

****

Special thanks to: _sidhepuella: I'm sorry I didn't include you on the special thanks the last time! I've already posted **HH 8** when I saw your review! Gomen! Anyway, thank you very much for the review! Misspelled words? 0.o Eek! Typos! You have to hate typos!_

****

The Charlatan: Oh, they have a good reason why they answer that way. Anyway, I just love Adrian Paul! I loved him in Highlander! He's sooo coool!!! *gushes* BTW, about Incognito, yeah. Guys sometimes use big guns as compensation for small *rated R word* He, he…Anyway, thank you for the review!

****

S.M.: Hello! Glad to 'see' you! A sequel? *Yue no Miko's eyes widen* Uh, haven't thought about that, maybe a side-story, but I'm not sure. Thanks for the review! 

****

Fuyutsuki: Hey! I'm glad you dropped me a line. Thank you! 

****

M. Kasshoku: Ah! I'm glad you liked the scene between the two. I like them together, actually. ^^ Anyway, there will be more interaction between the two.

****

Bluebomber: Thank you for your review! I hope I'll be seeing you around!

****

Dedicated to: My **Windows Media Player**, who kept on playing the songs **'still time'** and **'open up your mind'** from the **Gensoumaden Saiyuki** series by **Kazuya Minekura**. It sets the mood for writing. Of course, what are dedications if I don't mention **Muraki-chan** and **Momo**? I give this to the great sage, **Anzai-sensei,** as well. 

****

Chapter IX: Beating the Red Light

Alexander Anderson kept a watchful eye on his orphaned charges, although his mind was on something else. He was thinking about the discovery he made a few days ago.

Since meeting the Hellsing heir, he had been extremely intrigued with the mystique surrounding Christina Elizabeth Hellsing. He decided to investigate more about the girl. 

He first looked at the girl's birth certificate and other records containing information about the girl's birth. He wasn't surprised to find out that they were sealed. He tried to acquire it through other, unofficial means, but he was told that the records he sought were no longer kept at the register. They were kept somewhere else.

Next, he tried to have a look at the child's school records. They were easily acquired. He noted absently that the girl got excellent marks in all her subjects and was well received by her teachers. However, on the part of guardianship and parentage, the only names he saw there were Walter's and Integra's. There was no mention of a father. _Intriguing_. Anderson thought. 

Although single parenthood had long been accepted into English society, Anderson knew that most top schools still frown on them. Christina had been into the best schools the kingdom could offer. Integra must have used her considerable influence to get her daughter into these schools without question.

If the Hellsing bitch had a child while still unmarried and with a vampire as Alexander thought, he was sure the Queen would have been _very_ displeased with Integra. However, she was not. There were even rumors that since the birth of the child, the relationship between the Crown and Hellsing had steadily grown stronger. 

Alexander dismissed the theory that the Queen simply didn't know. The Queen was a smart, well-informed woman. She would have known if the Hellsing bitch were consorting with her damned pet.

If Alucard were not the girl's sire, then who was? What would explain the color of the heir's eyes? Anderson frowned in thought, then smiled. It would be worth the effort to find the answers to his questions.

However, there was another troubling development he was worried about, this time in his own division. Enrico Maxwell was frequently _not _in his office, which was unusual for him. Other than that, there was a tight, secretive look on the man's face that Anderson found suspicious. 

"Father? Is anything wrong?" a small boy asked, looking at him with wide blue eyes.

Alexander smiled at the boy. "No, my child, nothing is wrong." _For now_, he didn't add. 

*******

"You're going to dine with the King? That's so exciting, Chris!" Anna Katrina Rothschild exclaimed, looking at her best friend with wide eyes. She shook her best friend's hand. "You're so lucky."

Christina permitted herself a smile. She and her best friend were in her room, talking. She had just told her about the king's invitation. Christina didn't feel all that lucky right now.

"What are you going to wear?" Anna asked excitedly.

She shrugged. "I have no idea. Celes and I are going shopping later today for an outfit," she replied in a disinterested voice. Shopping wasn't exactly one of her favorite activities. Celes had been very enthusiastic about the trip, though.

Anna frowned at Christina's tone. She narrowed her eyes as she studied the Hellsing heir. Though Christina's face was characteristically expressionless, Anna could see the troubled look in her scarlet eyes. "All right, Chris. What's wrong?" she asked. "Don't try to deny it. I know you."

Christina smiled slightly at her best friend. _No, Anna. You don't really quite know me_, she thought. _I don't even know myself_. "I'm just thinking…you know, about what happened two days ago." Actually, that wasn't exactly the reason why she was preoccupied today. She was thinking about Alucard's answer to her question.

_No._

Christina didn't know what exactly she felt when she heard Alucard's reply. Part of her was relieved, but another part was sorely disappointed. The latter part was the one she was most bothered about. 

Oblivious to her best friend's thoughts, Anna declared, "We're not going to talk about that. I've had enough of that from Rachel and Michael."

"How is Rachel, by the way?" she asked. "Is she still staying at Harker's?"

Anna nodded. "She's still in shock, you know, about what happened to her family." She then looked away, her lips tightening into a thin, but trembling line. "I don't want to talk about it, Chris. I want to forget about it."

Christina was suddenly angry with her best friend. "You've been spending a lot of time with Michael, it seems. Do you think forgetting about it will make it go away? It doesn't work that way, Kat."

"Can you blame me? I'm scared, Chris. I'm not like you. You're brave. I'm not."

"Bravery has nothing to do with what I'm saying, Kat. The vampire's still alive, and he's after us. Forgetting about it won't help, because he sure as hell wouldn't forget us." Christina hesitated for a moment before she said, "He came here after he killed the Gautiers. He told me he killed Jean-Luc because he saw that…ritual."

Anna eyes widened in shock. "He–he–he came here? Did he hurt you?" she asked in a concerned voice.

Christina hesitated for a moment. She still couldn't remember if she had been injured that night or not. "He didn't hurt me," she finally said. "He just talked to me." 

Her best friend smiled in relief. "That's good."

Christina tried to smile back, but barely managed to. She would have preferred the vampire to attack her rather than talk to her. His words had opened a can of worms Christina wasn't sure she was prepared to deal with.

*******

"Have you found anything yet?" Integral Wingates Hellsing asked Walter as she entered the library. Walter was poring over ancient books, hoping to find some clue about the ritual that Christina's friends had seen.

Walter shook his head. "Nothing significant yet, Sir Hellsing. We had our people look into it as well." He flipped over some of the pages of the book. "However, judging from what Miss Christina recounted about what her friends saw, I can surmise that the vampire was performing some kind of summoning ritual. What or who he is summoning, I can only guess."

"Like Incognito?" Even after all these years, the mere thought of the vampire's name made Integra worried. It made her remember a moment in time that she almost lost everything she valued. She had been incredibly lucky to get back everything she had nearly lost. It had been a good thing that the Queen was on her side. 

Walter nodded. He frowned. "We really don't need another one like him." The old man smiled faintly. "I'm getting too old for that kind of excitement."

Integra permitted herself a small, affectionate smile at the man who was quite like a second father to her. "I told you to retire years ago, Walter, but you would not listen to me."

"I would not leave Lord Integra alone." 

There was a faint knock at the door. "Come in," Integra said.

"Good afternoon, mother," Christina said as she stepped into the library. Behind her was her best friend, Anna Katrina Rothschild. Anna glanced around apprehensively. The Hellsing library was huge, and was filled with hundreds, possibly thousands of old and rare books. 

"Good afternoon, Lady Hellsing," Anna greeted Christina's mother. Integral Hellsing was still as intimidating and dignified as ever. As always, Christina's mother wore a suit. There was a serious look on her face. "Good morning, sir," she said to Walter.

"Good afternoon, Anna." Integra gestured for them to take a seat. Anna sat down, but Christina remained standing. "Have you told you parents about what happened to you recently?"

Anna shook her head. "No. My parents wouldn't believe me. They'd think we were just playing tricks for cheap thrills–like beating the red light when there's a constable watching." 

"I see." Integra studied the girl for a moment with intent ice blue eyes. Anna fought the urge to cower. "Christina tells me you saw a symbol. Do you think you can identify it?" She gestured towards the books.

"I'll try." Anna went over to where Walter was and glanced at the sketches of various symbols. She skimmed over them, trying to remember the symbol she saw. As Walter slowly flipped the pages for her benefit, something caught her eye. "That's the one!" she exclaimed triumphantly. She pointed at a curiously drawn inverted pentacle inside a circle. Various alien symbols were written at each point. "That's the one I saw. I'm quite sure of it!"

Integra glanced at it and suddenly felt cold. She knew what that symbol was for. "It's a power circle," Anna remarked from behind her.

"How did you know, Kat?" Christina asked. She didn't expect her best friend to know anything mystical. 

Anna smiled slightly. "Jean-Luc told me. Don't you remember? He used to talk a lot about mystical stuff. He even owned some kind of 'Book of Shadows'. Anyway, he said that this kind of symbol was used to draw out power from a certain power point. He also said that the kind of power you draw out could be influenced by how you draw the circle. I'm not sure why, but that's what he said." Anna shrugged. "He also said the color of the aura of the power would tell you what kind of power he was summoning."

The room suddenly became very quiet for a few moments. Then, Anna asked, "What's the vampire going to do with the power?"

Christina took the cue from there. "You know, I think we should go find that perfect dress. It's getting late."

"Oh, the dress. I've nearly forgotten about that. Am I coming with you?" Anna asked her best friend, her eyes brightening with excitement. Anna loved shopping.

Christina nodded. "Of course. You _are_ my fashion adviser, after all." She smiled, not because she was amused, but because she had successfully diverted her best friend's attention. She glanced at her mother, whose face was expressionless as usual. "We're leaving now, Mother. Celes would be coming with us." Celes was to be her constant bodyguard.

Integra nodded. "Be careful. Don't stay out too late."

Christina smiled. "Of course, Mother. I'll see you later." She took her best friend's hand, and led her towards the door. As soon as the door was firmly shut, Alucard materialized out of the shadows.

"So the vampire is summoning something, eh?" Alucard remarked, smiling malevolently.

"Then it is our job to destroy him before he summons anything troublesome," Integra remarked crisply. What was the vampire summoning? Some creature from Hell? Whatever it was, it was her job to make sure it was destroyed, along with the vampire. 

*******

Christina met up with Celes shortly after they left the library. "Are you girls ready?" she asked cheerfully as she led them to the limousine that would take them to the various shops in London. Christina recognized the driver as Richard Farrington, a former member of the Special Air Service or SAS.

Christina smiled slightly at her. She liked Celes, although she didn't show it often. The former policewoman had the unfortunate tendency of catching Christina in her foul moods, so she often found herself being lashed at by the young heir of Hellsing. Celes accepted her treatment with equanimity. She was always patient and submissive with the Hellsing heir, an attitude that sometimes puzzled Christina.

"Who is she?" Anna asked the first time she met Celes, which was today.

"A distant relative," had been Christina's vague reply. She couldn't say Celes was a former policewoman whom Alucard had turned into a vampire in order to kill some FREAK. She was thankful that Celes at least acted and dressed like a normal human, unlike her sire, who looked so otherworldly. 

"By your father's side?" Anna wanted to know.

Christina was caught off-guard by that remark. She gave her best friend a small smile that revealed nothing of what she felt. "What makes you think so?" 

"You have the same eye color. Besides, you resemble each other somehow."

Now, standing in front of Celes, Christina couldn't help staring at her, trying to see what Kat had seen. Finally, she said, "Yes, we're quite ready, Celes. Shall we go?" 

As they drove away from Hellsing, Anna remarked, "I'm sorry to say this, Chris, but I'm really glad I got out of your house. I mean no insult, but it's just so oppressive in your house, like someone's watching my every move."

Celes and Christina traded a knowing look. Christina rarely invited anyone into the house for one single reason: Alucard. Though Christina trusted Alucard with her life, she wasn't confident she could trust him with another person's life, specifically her best friend's. 

*******

Shopping for the perfect dress turned out to be a tiring chore. Christina was tired from fitting, from walking from one shop to another, from standing still as Celes and Anna studied and scrutinized her dress, trying to decide whether it was fit enough to be worn in the presence of the King of England. 

Finally, after nearly two hours, they found the perfect dress for the occasion. It was a wine-colored silk slip dress that was cut just above her knees. It came with a gauzy shawl decorated with tiny multi-hued embroidered flowers and scattered rhinestones that matched the design on the hem of the dress. Celes and Anna were positively gushing about the dress.

Christina nearly blushed at the sight of her wearing it. "It's something you would wear, Kat," she protested. 

However, Anna would not hear of it. "You look great in it! It brings out the color of your eyes and hair! You're so beautiful, Chris!"

Christina turned to Celes. "What do you think?" she asked the vampire.

"You look beautiful in it, Lady Hellsing," Celes remarked, smiling. The young heir looked absolutely gorgeous and extremely feminine. Celes wondered if this was what Lord Integra would have looked like when she was at Miss Christina's age and wearing a dress.

Anna laughed. "See? Even Celes agrees with me. It's settled then. This is the dress."

Christina glanced at the mirror. The dress _did_ look nice on her. "Don't you think it's a little too sophisticated for my age?" When it came to fashion, Christina was nearly clueless about it. Her upbringing and her heritage were probably the reasons why fashion was such a mystery to her. Who would have time to find out what the popular hemline or material was when hordes of monsters were knocking at one's doorstep? 

Her best friend shook her head. "You look great in it, all right?" She pursed her lips. "Now that we have the dress, let's look for the perfect shoes and accessories."

Christina tried hard not to groan at that.

*******

So, after several more hours, they were finally finished. However, armed with Integra's credit cards, not only did they buy Christina a dress, they also bought her other kinds of clothes and shoes and other whatnots–all of which would be delivered at the Hellsing manor tomorrow. Christina was a little surprised at the amount they spent. She hoped her mother wouldn't get angry with her when she saw the bills.

After dropping of Anna, Christina leaned back on her seat. "The vampire didn't show up," she observed.

The former policewoman nodded. She was glad the day was almost over. They were now just a few more miles before reaching Hellsing manor. The limousine slid into a rarely used road. Fog was slowly but steadily rising, so they drove slowly and carefully.

Then without any warning at all, something heavy dropped on the roof of the limousine, denting it. The car screeched into a sudden halt, hurling the two girls forward. Quickly raising her head, Celes saw Richard reach for his gun. Celes did the same. They listened.

Unbearable silence reigned in the car. Christina could clearly hear everyone's breathing. "What are you doing?" she hissed to the driver. "Get us out of here," she commanded calmly.

The driver quickly obeyed. However, before they could get any further, several ghouls appeared and blocked their path. "Ram them down," Christina ordered flatly as she pulled out her own gun. She leaned back on her seat as she braced herself when the limousine rammed into some ghouls. She turned to Celes. "Are you ready?" she asked the vampire she cocked her gun.

Celes nodded. She glanced back. The ghouls were still chasing them. "Lower the windows!" Celes shouted. As soon as the windows were lowered, Celes and Christina began to fire. 

Suddenly, a ghoul leapt to their windshield. The car swerved sharply, trying to shake off the ghoul. _They couldn't come into the car,_ Celes thought. The body of the car was made up of a very tough armor and the windows were made out of bulletproof glass. It would take a long time before they could get in.

There was another loud thud on the roof of the car. The thud was followed by clawing, tearing sounds. "Shake them off!" Celes shouted to Richard as she fired at another ghoul. 

"I'm trying!" Richard shouted back, "but–" Suddenly, there was a crash and Richard's words faded into a horrible gurgle. Celes turned to Richard, and found herself staring at a grinning young woman with a pair of red eyes. Her hand had gone through the windshield and she was gripping a convulsing Richard by the neck, her fingernails digging into the man's flesh, drawing blood. 

The car swerved violently. Celes fired at the hand, managing to separate it from its owner. She grabbed the wheel to gain some control over the car, but it was too late. The car rammed into a post. 

The noise was awful. Celes was thrown forward, nearly smashing through the window if Christina had not grabbed her and pulled her back. Celes looked around. After their crash, the ghouls seemed to have disappeared. The place suddenly became very quiet.

Celes looked inquiringly at Christina. "Should we get out of the car?" 

Christina took a deep breath. If they didn't go out, the ghouls might surround them or set fire to the car. "Let's get out of the car. Celes, you go out first." 

Celes obediently got out, all her senses in full alert. The fog was thicker now, making it hard for her to see, even when she was using her vampire-sharpened vision. She signaled to Christina. _Master!_ Celes called out using her mind. She wished with all that might that he'd hear her. _We need your help!_

As Christina stepped out of the car, Celes sensed a familiar but unwanted presence. Turning around, she saw the female vampire heading towards them, red eyes gleaming malevolently. "Get behind me, Miss Christina!" Celes ordered, moving in front of her, gun raised and ready to fire. The vampire suddenly began to run with incredible speed, and leapt at Celes before she could fire a bullet. The two struggled against each other, snarling and clawing.

"No! Celes!" Christina started to help Celes, but she caught another presence, much more familiar and more sinister than the first. Whirling around, Christina heard a familiar musical voice before a sudden languor came over her. She slumped forward, and was caught by a pair of arms. The last thing she saw before she succumbed to darkness was the face of Jean-Luc's murderer smiling at her.

Meanwhile, Celes had managed to hurl the female vampire away from her. Looking around for Christina, she was horrified to find her cradled in another vampire's arms–the vampire that attacked Hellsing. Before she could move towards them, the female vampire leapt at her, knocking her down. As she struggled with the vampire again, she saw the vampire and Christina disappear into the fog.

**_"NO!"_**

*******

In another part of London, Alexander Anderson also found some startling news. Holding the paper numbly in his hands, he stared at it for a few moments.

In his desire to find out the paternity of the Hellsing heir, he found himself looking for a record of marriage–the marriage of Integral Wingates Hellsing. He didn't expect to find one or for such as thing to exist, since as far as he knew, Integra was never married, but it never hurt to try. In his opinion, Integra was far too headstrong to get married, to let herself be dominated by a man.

However, that was until he was handed down a document. A document that said that Integral Wingates Hellsing, Lord of Hellsing, was married to Lord Christopher Henry Greystone, Twentieth Earl of Greywall. 

The document was dusty, yellowed with age. It was found lying on the floor in a forgotten room filled with forgotten documents. The one who found it was an orphaned Catholic who had once been one of his charges. He was ordered to clean the room when he found this lying on the floor. He immediately gave this to Anderson.

"Oh, God." 

****

~T.B.C.~

Freetalk, part 2: Whoa! This was a looong one!Finally, I got Celes into the action! Just when you think everything's OK, another problem pops up! 

****

Lady Hellsing: Why did Anna call Integra that way? It's because the Knights of the Round Table is a secret organization. So Anna doesn't know Integra's a knight and should be addressed as Sir or Lord. ^^;

****

About titles: I seriously don't know where I get my titles for my chapters. Do they make sense to you? ^^

****

London and the fog: I know London is a foggy city, but I'm not sure how it works during this timeline. Anyway, if you feel confused right now, don't worry. Next chapter, things will be a bit clearer. 

****

Witchcraft: I'm not a witch or anything, but I know that each witch or coven has a **Book of Shadows**–a book that contains spells, incantations, potions etc. Moreover, when I say **power point**, I don't mean the Microsoft program, but **certain points or spots on Earth that is said to contain enormous magical, mystical or spiritual power**. These 'power points or spots' can be almost anything–ancient, mystical sites like Stonehenge, a body of land or water like Mt. Everest, old buildings/structures etc. Hellsing manor could possibly have a power spot (you know, the place where Integra waited for Incognito) and even the tower of London. These spots are said to be connected through **ley lines**. Crap! This could go on and on! He, he… 

****

Next chapter: What will happen to Christina? Integra was married?!? 

Well, ja! Read and review!!


	10. Blood of My Blood, Flesh of His Flesh, P...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or The Last Vampire by Christopher Pike! Don't sue! Please!

****

Freetalk: Hello!!! I'm back! And yes, the long chapter you've all been waiting for! Finally, I'll get to name that damn OC vampire. Adriaaaa~n! *said in a musical voice* He, he, he. Whoa! A hundred reviews *cries* 

****

Warning: Be prepared to get shocked. The following two-part chapter contains numerous that would I think would seriously alter how you regard my fic, but would also explain a lot of mysteries in **HH**. It also marks the beginning of the end. Events in bold Italics are flashbacks unless indicated otherwise. 

****

Special thanks to: _M. Kasshoku: Hey, thank you for the review! Anyway, about the dress, I'm actually thinking of a scene like that–you know, Alucard saying he disapproves of Christina's dress. Integra will probably wear her 'knight' costume when she goes to dine with the king ;p._

****

Fuyutsuki Kisaki: Thanks for the review! Please continue reading.

****

The Charlatan: Thanks for the review. Anyway, I really didn't want Christina wearing suits like her mother. I wanted her to have at least a separate identity from her mom. 

****

S.M.: Hello again! Eep! I watched Blade! I really liked it! I'm a big Wesley Snipes fan. Got to love Whistler (?) too. Anyway, I borrowed several of Blade's 'vampire theories' for **HH**, as you will soon discover. 

****

Elisa: Thanks for the e-mail review! You'll find out more about Integra's marriage in this chapter. About the power spots, not to spoil anyone, but it will be a major part of the story. Thanks for the help too. 

****

Hardy: Wai! Glad to 'see' you again! Thank you for your review!

****

Elvin Flame: Native American? Whoa! I didn't think ley lines stretch that_ far! That's so cool! Thanks for the review! _

****

Fahye: Thank you for the review. I try to make Christina as believable a character as possible.

****

Dedicated to: To my dear friends, **Muraki-chan** and **Momo**, and to **Anzai-sensei** and to **S.M., **who happens to be my 100th reviewer! *glomps **S.M.** in glee* and to **Luna Catgirl.**

Chapter X: Blood of My Blood, Flesh of His Flesh, Part One

It was as if a blow had hit them. 

With the vampire Alucard, the blow came sharply, without any warning or premonition. He just knew. Christina was in grave danger.

The bond he had with the child was unlike anything he ever experienced in his whole life as a vampire. It was quite like what he had with Celes and Integra, but stronger, more powerful, more compelling and far more intimate. Sometimes, the power of this bond would take him by surprise, just like it did now.

Then Celes's voice, though dim and faltering, resounded in his mind. _Master! We need your help_.

*******

Sitting in her room and going through her papers, Integral Wingates Hellsing felt it as well. A sudden chill ran up her spine. "Christina," she whispered in the darkness, as if her child would hear her.

At that moment, Alucard slid from the shadows into her room, a grave look in his glittering red eyes. "Our child is in danger," he said simply. Their eyes met, blue clashing with red. A multitude of emotions was exchanged between them, emotions too powerful and complicated to put into words.

The phone in Integra's room began to ring–a loud, insistent ring that boded of danger. Heart pounding, Integra deftly picked it up. Celes's sobbing voice came on the line, confirming what they already knew. Christina was in danger. When Integra put the phone down, Alucard had already left.

*******

After Christina and the vampire disappeared, everything was a blur to Celes. She could hazily remember killing the female FREAK then calling up Hellsing manor through a pay phone. When she finished the call, that was when realization swept her like a tidal wave, threatening to overwhelm her. 

_I have failed my Master. I let him take Miss Christina._

Then her Master appeared out of nowhere. Celes stared at him as he approached her. With a sob, she fell to her knees. "Master, forgive me! I've failed you! I tried to stop him, but–"

"That will be enough, policewoman," Alucard cut in with uncharacteristic sharpness. Startled, Celes glanced up, only to find herself staring at his retreating back. She saw her Master walk towards the wrecked car. He swooped down, and picked up the gun that once belonged to Christina. He then turned back to Celes.

Celes shrank back when she saw the look of fury on her Master's face. There was a fierceness in his red eyes, an eagerness to kill–no, not just to kill, but to destroy. She had never seen her Master like this before. 

"Come, policewoman. We have work to do."

*******

Integral sat behind her desk, still as a statue, waiting for Alucard and Celes to come and bring her news of her kidnapped daughter. She was all alone in her study, since Walter was busy organizing a search party.

_Is this my punishment for my sins?_ she thought bitterly. She gazed at the small, framed yellowed picture of her father that she kept on top of her desk. _Have you brought this on me, Father? Is it not enough for me to live my life this way? Why must you involve my daughter? The shame is all mine, not hers._

Integra looked away, closed her eyes, and remembered the past.

*******

**__**

Two years after the Incognito incident…

Integral Wingates Hellsing slowly slid out of her car. She shielded her eyes from the glaring sun as she walked up the stairs. When she reached the top, she saw a familiar figure with jet-black hair.

"Hello, Integra. It's been a while since we last saw each other."

Integra allowed herself a smile. "Hello, Christopher." Christopher Henry Greystone, Earl of Greywall, was a family friend of hers. Her father and his father were business associates and usually went hunting in Africa together. Christopher's father had helped her father modernize Hellsing in ways still unknown to Integra. The door was opened, and they were ushered inside. They began to walk again.

Christopher slid beside her. Integra frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"My distant cousin, Her Majesty the Queen, summoned me to come to Buckingham Palace on urgent matters." He stopped and turned to Integra. "Don't tell me she summoned you as well?"

Integra did not reply. Instead, she met his eyes with a steady gaze of her own. The color of Christopher's eyes was highly unusual. His eyes were a deep shade of reddish brown, hovering on the verge of red. Christopher raised an eyebrow at her gaze, but said nothing.

The two of them were led to a secret room. They found the Queen sitting behind an elegant-looking desk, looking over some paperwork. When they came in, she raised her head.

"Your Majesty," the two said at the same time, curtsying deeply.

The Queen inclined her head in acknowledgement. "Good. The two of you came." She looked at Integra first. "Lord Hellsing, how are the Royal Protestant Knights doing?"

"They are doing quite well, your Majesty. We recruited three hundred more highly-trained men to help rid of England of the undead," Integra said with some pride. It hadn't been easy rebuilding Hellsing after the 'incident' with Incognito and the Judas, but Integra managed to not only bring Hellsing back to its former greatness, but also to improve it.

"I am pleased to hear that." Then she turned to Christopher, a slightly amused look on her face. "Well, Lord Greystone, how are the family estates?"

"Still as extensive as ever, your Majesty. We're currently having some problems with the tenants, but I think it will be resolved this week." Christopher was smiling as well. Though the blood relationship between him and the Queen was quite distant, the Queen has always been fond of Christopher.

The Queen smiled at his answer, then turned serious. She fixed her gaze at Integra. "I am pleased to hear such good news. However, that is not why I called the two of you. Lord Hellsing, we have discussed this matter before. Hellsing needs an heir," the Queen said bluntly.

Suddenly, the room became very cold for Integra. She knew where this was all leading. She gave Christopher a sidelong glance, and judging by the look in his eyes, he knew where this was all coming to as well. However, Integra managed to remain expressionless. The Queen went on. "Forgive my bluntness, Lord Hellsing, but the lack of heir to Hellsing is becoming quite a serious concern. Hellsing plays a vital part in keeping the kingdom safe, and its well-being is a personal concern of mine."

The Queen's gaze shifted to Christopher. "Therefore, by royal command, you, Lord Christopher Henry Greystone, Earl of Greywall, will marry Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing today."

*******

She sensed his presence even before she saw him. "Have you found any trace of her?" Integra asked Alucard as soon as he appeared out of the shadows. Behind him was a trembling Celes. 

"We found her gun. There is no need to find any traces of her. The child and I share a bond. I will be able to track her wherever she is," Alucard replied confidently.

Integra fixed her gaze at Celes. "What happened?" she asked, her voice as cold as ice.

Celes haltingly recounted the incident. When she was finished, Walter, who had been standing behind the door for a few minutes now, said, "It was an ambush. They knew you were going that way."

"But how?" Celes demanded. As much as possible, whenever they left the manor, the Hellsings would use different routes to avoid patterns that could lead to ambushes. Apparently, that tactic had failed.

"That does not matter now," Integra said calmly, rising from her chair. "The heir to Hellsing has been kidnapped. Alucard, you are ordered to retrieve Christina at all costs, even if it means tearing London apart. I do not care how you do it, but get her back here, _alive_." She emphasized her last word. 

"And what if she has been compromised?" Alucard asked her silkily. Celes gave her master a startled look. She never expected her Master to ask _that_ question.

Integra's face remained calm when she replied, "Then I will view that as a grave failure on your part, and you will be properly chastened." She paused for a moment. "You are given temporary release from your seals." She ignored the slightly worried look Walter's face assumed when she said the last part.

Alucard grinned, a grin filled with unholy anticipation. "Yes, Master."

*******

**__**

Walter was a little surprised to see Christopher Henry Greystone accompanying Integra when she arrived home, but he did not show it. "Good afternoon, my Lord Greystone. It is so good of you to visit Hellsing. It has been a while since you last visited," he said. 

Christopher just smiled at Walter and murmured a quiet 'thank you'. Then Integra said, "I want you, Alucard, and Celes in my study now. There is something important I have to discuss with you." She turned to Christopher, who nodded gravely and followed her to her study.

Seeing the look that passed between the two childhood friends, a terrible suspicion began to gnaw at Walter. However, he still did what Integra told him to do. In a few minutes, they were all assembled at Integra's study, all of them quite curious.

With Christopher standing behind her, Integra announced in a calm, but firm voice, "Lord Christopher Henry Greystone and I were wed today. He will now be permanently staying at Hellsing. However, for various reasons, our marriage and the reason for his presence here must remain a secret."

The room became very quiet after that. Celes was looking back and forth at Integra and Christopher with bewilderment. Sir Integra was married? It seemed so hard to believe. Sneaking a glance at Walter, she could see that the butler was taken by surprise as well.

Surprisingly, it was Celes's master, Alucard, who spoke first. "Congratulations on your marriage, my Master," he said in his mocking voice. His gaze locked with Integra, who remained expressionless. Then Alucard turned to Christopher. Christopher calmly accepted the vampire's gaze.

"That will be enough, Alucard," Integra said sharply. Alucard removed his gaze from Christopher and turned to Integra, grinning. Ignoring him, she said firmly, "You are now dismissed. My husband and I have some things to discuss in private_." She emphasized the last two words._

They left, with Alucard bowing mockingly at Integra before he disappeared into the shadows. When the newlyweds were alone, Christopher said to Integra, "So that was the vampire Alucard."

"You know of him?"

"Somewhat. My father and yours worked together before, remember? I still don't know what they worked on, but my father hinted it had something to do with a vampire named Alucard." He smiled wryly. "He seems to resent me. I wonder why?"

Integra had a good idea why, but did not say anything. Instead, she asked, "When will you be moving in? I'll ask Walter to prepare my room to…accommodate the two of us."

Christopher's smile changed. "Integra," he began in a quiet voice, "the Queen may have commanded us to wed and to produce an heir, but she didn't say we get on with immediately, did she? I'm sure she can afford to wait." 

He shook his head ruefully. "I suppose we should share a room to avoid arousing suspicion in the Queen, but I prefer that we postpone the 'producing an heir' part until later. Will that be all right with you?"

She permitted herself a small smile at how considerate Christopher was. "That arrangement will be fine with me." Then she hesitantly added, "Thank you, Christopher."

"You are most welcome, Integra." He took Integra's hand, and gently kissed it.

Unknown to them, a pair of red eyes watched them. Then, the eyes disappeared into the darkness.

*******

The moment Christina opened her eyes, a blinding headache hit her. Groaning softly, she tried to stand up from the bed but–_WAIT A MINUTE!_ she suddenly thought, her eyes flaring open. Bolting up, she looked around. She was in a dark room that she was sure was not hers. _What am I doing in a bed?_ _What am I doing_ here? _The last thing I remember was–_

"Ah, you're finally awake," a chillingly familiar musical voice said from somewhere in the room. 

Christina turned and found herself staring at the vampire who nearly killed her. He was sitting on an ornate chair beside her bed, looking intently at her, a serene smile on his face. He was wearing an immaculate white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of tight light brown leather breeches. His long ash blonde hair fell across one shoulder. He was so damned handsome, a façade that hid the hideousness inside. 

With an effort, Christina controlled the rising tide of anger that threatened to overwhelm her. She glared at him, her scarlet eyes flashing with defiance. "If you think my mother will bow to your demands because you have me, you are very mistaken."

The vampire that killed Jean-Luc just smiled at her. "Still as feisty as ever, I see." He stretched out his arm and his hand caressed her cheek, with Christina remaining expressionless as he did so. He then let out a dry, humorless musical laugh. "And still as cool and calm as ever."

"What am I doing here?" she asked him bluntly. "How did I get here?"

"I used a little sleep spell to make you a little more cooperative." He smiled mockingly at her. His hand moved downward, now stroking her neck, then sliding down to her shoulders, then back up to her neck. "Don't get too comfortable. You'll be staying here for only a while. We'll be leaving this place quite soon."

"Is that so?" Her tone was mocking as she spoke.

The vampire gave her an amused look. He leaned closer to her, his lips almost touching her neck. She could feel his breath against her skin. She didn't flinch. "Expecting Alucard to save you? He may sense your presence here, but he cannot get in. I have made sure of that. By the time he comes here, you and I will be gone."

"You used magic." It was not a question.

He laughed. "Correct, my dear Miss Christina. Very powerful magic, as a matter of fact. Your Alucard cannot get in here through the shadows or through teleportation. He must fight his way to get here, and I doubt he will survive. Ghouls and FREAKS surround us." He stroked her hair. "You have such a lovely head of hair. It's a little lighter than mine, isn't it? However, it is your eyes are the most beautiful part of your face. Tell me, where did you inherit that unusual eye color?"

"From my father." She narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked.

The vampire smiled. "You may call me Adrian, my dear Miss Christina."

*******

**__**

Integra was alone in her study. Her new husband, Christopher, had left to gather his things from his London flat. Walter was with Celes, making some new weapon for the female vampire. As she flipped through some papers, Alucard appeared from the darkness.

"I don't recall summoning you, Alucard," Integra said icily, not bothering to look up. 

Alucard did not heed her tone. "I never quite imagined you getting married, Master."

Integra was annoyed, but she did not show it. "Marriage is a human custom. Everyone goes through it at some point of their lives."

"You married to produce an heir to Hellsing."

This time, Integra looked up. "My reasons for marrying is none of your business, Alucard," she said bitingly. Integra stood up from her chair and went to the window. 

The vampire took a step closer to her. "Is that so, Master?" There was a sly smile on his lips. 

Integra narrowed her eyes. Alucard was in an odd mood today. "What do you want, Alucard?"

Before she could do anything, Integra found herself backed up against the windows, with Alucard's arms blocking her means of escape. Though she was afraid, she did not show any outward signs of it. 

"You need not have married, Master, if you had consented to the joining of our blood."

Integra gave him a contemptuous look. "You must be mad to think I would agree to something like that. I am Lord Integral Wingates Hellsing. I do not need your blood–"

Alucard's grip on her shoulders tightened painfully. "Be careful what you say, Master. You may regret it later," the vampire warned. Then he grinned, baring his sharp fangs. "Perhaps it is not too late for us to join our blood." He bent forward, his lips grazing Integra's neck.

Integra's eyes blazed with fury. "Let go of me, Alucard. That is an order," Integra said calmly.

"No," Alucard replied. Integra could feel his sharp fangs against the flesh of her neck. Pushing him away would not help her, but she had to do something.

"I believe that's my wife you're mishandling, Alucard. Let her go." 

Alucard lifted his head, letting his arms drop. Christopher stood behind them, unafraid, a calm look on his face. He wasn't carrying a gun, but there was something threatening about the way he stood. He pulled his wife close to him, away from Alucard. 

Alucard smiled at Christopher, a smile Integra could not decipher. The smile hovered somewhere between a smirk and a scowl. Then he disappeared into the darkness.

"Are you all right?" Christopher asked, checking his wife for injuries.

"Yes." Integra wasn't hurt, but she was a little shaken. Alucard has disobeyed an order from her. That was not something to be taken lightly. 

To her surprise, she saw Christopher smiling. "What is it?" she asked, curious.

Christopher shook his head. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he's jealous."

Integra's eyes widened with surprise. "Jealous? Of what?" 

But Christopher did not reply.

*******

Alucard's search for Christina led him to an abandoned mansion in the outskirts of London. It was the sort of place that would inspire ghost stories. The mansion itself was massive, its wide grounds covered with thick clumps of grass, its walls covered with ivy. Underneath the light of the full moon, the shadows made mansion look ominous. The air around it boded of evil and danger.

In other words, the atmosphere suited Alucard just fine.

Alucard knew his enemy knew he was coming, and had probably laid a few traps to delay him. Killing Alucard was near impossible, especially now that he was temporarily released from his seals. His raven black hair was much longer now, almost past his shoulders.

He could also sense the power of his opponent. The vampire was a mage as well, Alucard was sure. The vampire wielded an ancient magic Alucard found exciting. It had been a while since he fought with someone with powerful magic.

He pulled out his gun, a customized Jackal that in one shot can blow just about anything into tiny pieces. The vampire would pay for kidnapping Christina. Alucard would make sure the vampire would suffer a slow, agonizing death before he thoroughly destroyed the vampire and sent him to Hell. 

Alucard was a little surprised by the depth of…affection–as humans would call it–he had when it came to the young Hellsing. It was unusual for a vampire like him to care about humans, much more to have affections to them, but the girl was an unusual case. Christina was a part of him, not only because the bond of blood, but something else, something far more powerful. Christina was after all, his daughter, maybe not in flesh, but definitely by blood. The color of her eyes was enough proof of that.

Cocking his gun, he pushed open the rusty gate. It was time to begin what he came for.

*******

Christina immediately sensed Alucard's presence. A feeling of relief washed over her. For some strange reason, Christina felt safer knowing that Alucard was there.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one who knew Alucard was here. Beside her, Adrian's lips curled into a malevolent smile. "He's quite late. I was expecting him to come here much earlier." He glanced at Christina, stroking her hair. "Don't feel at ease yet, my dear Miss Christina. Your Alucard will die before you can see him again." His hand glowed with a faint reddish aura. "I will make sure of that." 

****

~T.B.C~

Freetalk, part 2: Another chapter finished! Whooo!!! I'm in a roll here. They're getting very loong nowadays. Did you like it? Please read and review!

****

About Christopher: Ah, yes! Christopher…I like him. He's so nice, especially to Integra. I wanted him to be more humorous, sort of as a contrast to Integra, but I didn't want him to look like a comic relief. If you're wondering what exactly did Christopher's father and Integra's father did, let's just say it had something to do with Alucard and with controlling him. You get the idea, ne?

****

Christina and Adrian: The conversation between them kind of reminds me of the one that took between Integra and Laura a.k.a. Bubbancy–Integra talking to Laura in a very condescending manner. About Adrian's musical voice, well, I really want him to sound like that. There's an obscure reason behind it, and I'm sure you can figure it out. 

****

Next chapter: The next chapter will be the last one in the first part of the **Hellsing Heir**. Yes, **HH** will be in two parts…you'll find out more details in the next chapter. Anyway, will Alucard rescue Christina in time? How is Christopher involved in all of this, anyway? If the title hasn't given you any idea, well, just read on. Prepare for some major butt-kicking action.

Well, then, ja!


	11. Blood of My Blood, Flesh of His Flesh, P...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or The Last Vampire by Christopher Pike! Don't sue! Please!

****

Freetalk: Hello!!! I'm back! And yes, the long chapter you've all been waiting for! The final chapter of the first part of **HH**. This is going to be a loong chapter. Oh, the chibis make another appearance.

****

Warning: Be prepared be shocked. Please read **Freetalk, part two** before doing anything else, like flaming me. Events in bold Italics are flashbacks unless indicated otherwise.

****

Chibi Alucard: You don't like flames, do you?

****

Chibi Yue no Miko: How would you like me to burn you at the stake, Alucard?

****

Chibi Integra: You can't burn him! I still need him! Alu-chaaa~n! ***minna:** O_O;;; Alu-_chaan_?!?!* 

****

Special thanks to: _Eliza: Wai! The first one to review! Anyway, most of what you wrote was true. Moreover, about your question about Integra and Alucard, she'll get a none-too-subtle hint very soon._

****

The Charlatan: Thanks for reminding me of that hole in the story. Now I can go fix it…whoops…anyway, Christopher's fate will soon be revealed in this chapter and later chapters. Let's just say there was more to him than that calm smile of his. Thank you for the review!

****

Red Ninja: Thanks for the review! I tried to finish this as fast as possible, but I was busy writing two more fics.

****

M.Kasshoku: I'm glad you found it very interesting. BTW, that was a great fic you wrote!

****

Hardy: Gads, the things you write makes me blush *blushes* Thanks for being very appreciative of my fic!

****

Tallie Jarrell: Now I'm really blushing! Thanks for your kind words. *Yue no Miko chokes up in joy* 

****

Stella: I've been waiting for you to drop by! Thanks for the review! I love your works, by the way! 1 x R forever!

****

S.M.: Thank you for dropping by! Please continue reading! BTW, what does S.M. mean? Just curious…

****

Sora-chan: Ohmygod!!! I miss you!!! And yeah! More power to ARESCOM!!!!!

****

Dedicated to: To my dear friends, **Muraki-chan** and **Momo**, and to the great sage, **Anzai-sensei** and to **an anonymous acquaintance**, who is the inspiration for Christopher Greystone's personality.

****

Chapter X: Blood of My Blood, Flesh of His Flesh, Part Two

Integra was once again alone in her study. Alucard had left to find and rescue Christina, while Celes was with Walter, who was giving the female vampire some kind of new weapon to use to fight the undead. She glanced at the clock. It was about eleven in the evening. She wasn't expecting Alucard until a few hours later.

She was thankful nobody suggested that she should sleep or take a break; she would have shot the suggestor in sight. She was not about to sleep or take a break while her only child, her _daughter_, was with that fucking vampire, suffering God only knows what kind of unpleasantness. 

Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing was obviously in a murderous rage. She wanted to kill someone, just to take out the fury she felt at the kidnapping of her only child. 

What she felt about the situation was quite ironic. Before she had Christina, Integra regarded kidnapping as a lesser crime compared to murder. However, now that she was a parent, she realized the magnitude of such violation. To have someone who was forever a part of oneself taken away–far from one's protection, far from one's watchful eyes–was something very painful, especially for parents. In murder, at least one knew that the victim was dead, but in a kidnapping, it might take years before one would find out if the victim were dead or alive.

Integra shook her head. Dwelling on the unpleasantness of the situation wouldn't help her. Instead, she focused on the events that transpired before the actual abduction of her daughter. 

Another bloody ambush. Integra's hands curled into tight fists. It was the second time an ambush had taken away something she valued. The first time was several years ago, and it had cost her more than a life.

*******

**__**

"How was last night's operation?" Christopher asked his wife. They had just come from visiting Christopher's estate miles from London. They were now in a limousine heading for Hellsing Manor.

"Another success. Alucard and Celes got rid of the FREAK and his horde of ghouls. "

It had been seven months since Integra's marriage to Christopher Greystone. So far, their relationship was progressing along expected lines. The two of them enjoyed a relatively peaceful married life. Relatively, since no one can really live in peace if one lived with an ancient vampire and one made one's living by killing the undead. In the meantime, Christopher became second to her in authority in Hellsing, with him taking on the more trivial matters in Hellsing like paperwork, thus allowing Integra to focus on the more important matters at hand, like the elimination of the undead. 

The only complaint Integra had with her husband was the fact that he would sometimes disappear for a few days–even a week–with little explanation. It wasn't Integra's habit to be curious about what other people were doing, but the man in question was her husband, after all. However, she never asked him where he had been, and she had no plans of asking him anytime soon. 

On a lighter note, her marriage had a strange effect on Alucard. The vampire did not mock her quite as often as he had in the past. Integra found that strange. Not only that, he was almost excruciatingly polite with her, especially when Christopher was around. However, the words he exchanged with Christopher were anything but polite. The two always seemed to argue over the slightest things.

Christopher leaned back against his seat. "That's good to hear. That particular FREAK has been quite troublesome. The new FREAK chips in the market are getting increasingly sophisticated."

"That reminds me. What happened with the investigation?" Integra wanted to know. Christopher and a small group of experts from Hellsing Institute did some investigation about a FREAK chip factory Hellsing raided in the outskirts of London several days ago.

Christopher sighed. "We ran into a dead end, as usual. A certain John Mulroney owned the land the factory was on. We ran a check on the name, and it turned out the chap has been dead for ten years. We got another one, and I'm still looking over that one. Since all the workers in the factory committed suicide–they were probably forced to–before we could question them, we didn't get any additional information."

A frustrated look appeared on Integra's face. No matter how hard they tried to stop FREAK chip production, the only thing all their efforts could do was– 

A loud explosion abruptly cut off Integra's reverie. The limousine screeched to a halt, violently pitching them forward. Integra lifted her head, and saw several armed men outside the limousine. An ambush! her mind screamed. She vaguely heard Christopher shouting for her to get down. She felt his body pinning her down, shielding her.

Then, with a deafening roar of guns, Integra's world shattered like the suddenly brittle glass windows around her. Something sharp tore into her body, and Integra knew no more. 

*******

Alucard ripped off the head of another advancing ghoul. There was more heading his way. The whole place was filled with FREAKS and ghouls. Fighting them was such a waste of time and effort. "Where are you, vampire? Why do you send your lackeys to face me? Why don't you face me yourself?" Alucard shouted as he destroyed another group of ghouls with a single attack.

There was no answer. Alucard narrowed his eyes. He was getting impatient. He would have used the shadows to evade these pests, but the vampire had used some kind of powerful magic that prevented him from using the shadows. He could use his other form to get rid of the ghouls and FREAKS in single attack, but that was a waste of energy. However, he was also wasting time, time he could not afford to waste.

Coming to a decision, he smiled to himself.

*******

**__**

Integra woke up with the sun streaming into the room. Nearly blinded by the bright light, she squeezed her eyes shut. She was lying in something soft–a bed. It was a fact that she found disconcerting. The place she had been was her limousine, with her husband. 

Then, memories of what happened rushed to Integra like water from a dam bursting open. She remembered the explosion, the armed men, Christopher shielding her–

The thought made her bolt up. She looked around, absently noting that she was in her room. Instead of Christopher, she found Alucard leaning against the wall, looking at her with intense red eyes. 

There was silence in the room. Struggling to regain her composure, Integra swallowed hard, trying to moisten her dry throat. She nearly choked as she did so. There was a foul taste in her throat that she found disturbingly familiar. Moistening her lips, she asked the vampire in a cool voice, "What happened?"

"You were ambushed, Master," Alucard replied, his eyes suddenly hidden by his raven locks.

"What happened to Christopher?" she wanted to know, although deep inside, she knew the answer.

A very brief flicker of pity appeared in Alucard's eyes. "He died on the spot. The doctors could do nothing to save him."

Dead. Her husband was dead. Moments before, he had been alive, and now, he was gone forever. Integra pushed that disturbing thought aside. There was enough time for that later. There were other things to take care of, like finding out who set up the ambush. She was about to get out of the bed when something struck her.

She had been shot at the ambush. She remembered that clearly. Before losing consciousness, she could remember the pain she felt when a bullet tore into her body. However, she was not feeling any pain or discomfort. Heart pounding with suspicion, she turned sharply to Alucard. "How long have I been unconscious?" 

Alucard suddenly smiled a fiendish, sly smile. "Four hours, Master."

Four hours? It was impossible for her to heal that fast. She swallowed again. Her throat felt–

She stopped abruptly, realizing something important. At this point, Integra's heart was pounding like a jackhammer. The foul taste in her mouth…Her eyes widened when she recognized it. Her mouth tasted like she swallowed a glass of rust–the taste of blood.

Blue eyes blazing with fury and fear, Integra demanded of the grinning vampire, "What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"

*******

"Come, my dear. It's time for us to leave." Christina stifled a yelp of pain as Adrian yanked her harshly to her feet, jerking her off-balance. She struggled, trying to free her wrist from his hand's iron grip. 

Adrian laughed at her attempts, and then almost effortless drew Christina closer to him. She took the opportunity to kick the vampire at the shin. "I'm not going anywhere, vampire." 

Surprised, the vampire loosened his hold, thus making it easier for her to slip out his grasp. Moving quickly, she grabbed a chair and whacked Adrian, shattering the chair. 

The vampire reeled away from her, an angry look on his handsome face. For a moment, Christina thought he would attack her.

Then, out of nowhere, there was a powerful surge of power, shaking the earth beneath them. It took a while for Christina to recognize that power, so intense it was. It was Alucard's.

The room shook violently as ripples of power passed through the room. "Well, well," Adrian said in his musical voice. "It seems like your Alucard is getting very impatient." He cast Christina a sly, malicious smile. "I think I should meet him before I take you away. However, I'm afraid you'll stay here. I'll be back, my dear."

As soon as he said that, he turned into a mist and disappeared, leaving Christina alone in the room.

*******

****

"Finally, you have arrived. I'm getting tired playing with these pest," Alucard said as soon as Adrian materialized in front of him. He grinned at his enemy.

"I can see that," Adrian replied, looking around. The mansion was in shambles. No ghoul or FREAK was in sight. "You've seem to have done a thorough job." Finally, he fixed his gaze at Alucard.

The Hellsing vampire had long hair now, reaching down to his knees. He was not wearing that red trench coat of his and instead wore something in black that resembled a straight jacket. On his body were numerous red, staring eyes. His whole being glowed red, radiating with immense power. 

_So, this _is_ Alucard_. Then Adrian smiled chillingly at him. "I shouldn't be facing you, but I thought it would be so rude of me not to face you. After all, you came all the way here and–"

A silver bullet whizzed past Adrian's head. Adrian didn't move. "Spare me the pretty words. Hand over my Master's daughter, and perhaps I will consider giving you a quick death."

Adrian raised an eyebrow. "Your _Master's_ daughter? Isn't she _your_ daughter as well? Does she know that?"

*******

**__**

Alucard seemed unperturbed by the fury radiating from Integra. "I saved your life, Master. I made you drink my blood, which, of course, healed your injuries. Are you not pleased to be alive?"

I drank his blood? Integra thought. In her weakened state, she would have taken in any goddamned thing! His damned blood has tainted me. She glanced around the room wildly, looking for sharp objects.

Alucard gave a bark of amusement at this. "Do not bother. I have purged this place of anything you can use to…harm yourself. You can be quite predictable, Master," he mocked.

"Damn you, Alucard!" she shouted when she confirmed what he said. Glaring at Alucard, she said in an angry, bitter voice, "Why did you not let me DIE? Why did you do THIS to ME?"

For a moment, Integra thought she saw a flicker of sadness in his scarlet eyes, but it disappeared so fast Integra decided it was just her imagination. "I could not let you die, Master. I cannot."

"Damn you! You should have!" Integral's voice nearly broke, so great her anger and frustration was, but she managed to regain her composure before it did.

There was brief moment of silence between master and slave. Then, Alucard spoke up. "Enough of this. You must rest, Master. You do not want to harm yourself or the child, do you?"

Integra gave Alucard a blank look. "The child?"

Alucard smiled. "Yes, Master. The child. The babe that lies beneath your heart. Surely you sense it." 

Integra's hand flew to her stomach. It was as flat as always, but Integra knew with bleak certainty that her stomach would not remain so. It would explain the queasiness she felt, the lethargy. She was with child. She should have noticed before, but she always had an irregular menstrual cycle and it had been a while since she and Christopher…She closed her eyes, trying to take in this discovery. 

"I did not want you or our child to die."

Blue eyes wide, her gaze flew to Alucard. "Our_ child? You must be mad! The child is Christopher's and mine! It is not–"_

Suddenly, Alucard was beside her, a gloved hand over her stomach. "Not anymore, Master," Alucard almost purred, scarlet eyes glowing with unholy light. "My blood will make sure of that. The blood of a vampire can do many things, do you not know? I_ am the sire of your child. The child might be the flesh of your late husband's flesh, but the child is the blood of _my_ blood. The child is mine as much as the child is yours, Integra."_

Integra slapped his hand away and shot up, her body trembling with anger, fear and powerful emotions she could not, would not, name. "You made me drink your blood, knowing I am with child! How dare you do this to US, Alucard? I will kill you for this!" she shouted at him, her voice trembling with fury.

Alucard's eyes glittered as he spoke. "No, you will not, Master. The child you carry is bound to me in ways you cannot even comprehend. My death might have…adverse effects on the child. Would you harm your own babe, Integra?"

"I DO NOT CARE!" Integra shouted back. "Better that it die, rather than I give birth to a–a monster!"

To Integra's surprise, Alucard's eyes darkened with anger. "A monster, Integra? Sense the child within you, Master, and tell me if you truly believe the child would be a monster." Integra fell silent. "Nevertheless, I will not let you harm our child, Integra. I will protect the child."

The events were nearly too much for Integra. She began to shake with fear and anger. "You should have let us die. We have disgraced our name beyond measure. We have–"

"Disgraced, Master? I think not. The greatest disgrace would have been being unable to fulfill your duty of protecting England because of foolishness. You are alive. Hellsing will have an heir. You will be able to continue to protect your precious England. I see no disgrace in that."

"If the Queen were to find out about this–" 

Alucard snorted. "From whom, Master? Only the police girl, Walter, and I know what truly transpired. Walter and Celes will not say anything–they are too loyal to you. If you fear the child would have scarlet eyes, your deceased husband's eye color would explain it."

Integra seemed to consider what he said for a moment. Then she gazed at Alucard, her ice blue eyes filled with almost unholy hatred. "I will never forgive you for this, Alucard. Stay away from US. I will hate you forever for what you have done. Do you hear me, Alucard? I will hate you forever!"

*******

"It does not matter now. Where is she, or do you wish to die a slow, painful death?" Alucard pulled out his Jackal, menacing as its black metal glowed with red. 

"She is where you cannot reach her, Alucard." Adrian began to glow as well as he summoned his magic. The debris slowly rose from the ground as the air around the two vampires began to grow hotter. Without any warning, Adrian unleashed a fiery ball of magic.

"Is that all you can do?" Alucard's voice mocked as his body became a flock of bats an inch or so before the fiery globe touched him. He quickly materialized behind Adrian, managing to shoot his enemy in the head before the vampire turned into mist and disappeared.

"Of course not," Adrian's musical voice replied as he materialized on the other side and unleashed a rippling blast of energy towards Alucard, shattering the already battered stone floor. The blast caught Alucard unaware, and he was flung back, hitting a wall with a loud thud.

"Giving up already, Alucard?" Adrian slowly walked towards him. "It's your fault she's here," Adrian told Alucard. "You should have let her die, she and her bitch of a mother." Adrian gathered his magic once again, getting ready to finish Alucard once and for all. 

Suddenly, four great-fanged dogs with hundreds of eyes in their bodies stretched out of Alucard's body and _clamped_ their jaws on both Adrian's arms and legs. Before Adrian could move or utter a word, another one _devoured _him, and in an instant was reduced to ashes.

"You talk to much." Alucard smirked as he went to the pile of ashes that was once his enemy. Then, he turned away, and went to search for Christina.

*******

Christina stared hard at the double wooden doors. No doubt, the doors were locked to prevent her from opening them, but locks could be broken, couldn't they? 

After she cleared her path of obstacles, she went to the far end of the room. She could probably knock the door down. She just hoped there would not be any ghouls or FREAKS to greet her when she broke it down.

Taking a deep breath, she ran and before she knew it, her body slammed into the doors. The act nearly knocked the wind out of her lungs.

The doors broke open and then she slammed into a surprised Alucard, who was in the act of opening the doors. The two fell into the floor, hard.

"You're late," Christina said in an accusing tone as soon as she got up. She looked directly into Alucard's eyes. "I expected you ages ago."

"I encountered a few obstacles on the way." Alucard was also up, and he was staring at her as well.

Christina looked around. There was no one around. Alucard could be very thorough when he chose to be. "Adrian?" she asked, although she already knew the answer, since Alucard was here, after all.

"Is that his name? He is gone now, little one."

"I see." There was a loud crash from somewhere. "This place is going to fall apart any minute now. Let's go home. It's quite late and my mother's getting impatient."

Their scarlet eyes met and locked. "Yes, little one. We're going home. Come." Alucard held out his hand, and Christina took it. Drawing her close to him, they disappeared into the shadows. 

*******

"Hello, mother. I'm sorry I'm late."

Her daughter's voice made Integra's eyes grow wide. She saw her daughter approaching her. Christina's clothes were a little worse for wear and her hair was in complete disarray, but she looked safe and unharmed. Alucard walked behind her, almost hovering protectively over his daughter.

His daughter? Integra wondered when she had begun to see Christina as Alucard's daughter rather than Christopher's. Perhaps it had begun the moment Christina opened her eyes. It was probably even earlier than that.

As Christina grew older, Integra saw less of Christopher in her and more of Alucard. There were times the way Christina moved, talked, and thought reminded Integra sharply of Alucard. It was as if Alucard's blood had completely eradicated any traces of Christopher in Christina.

"I am pleased to see you safe, Christina," Integra said in formal tones. Then, as if she was touching fire, she took her daughter's hands.

"So am I, mother. So am I." Christina gave a slight smile, and squeezed her mother's hands. "It's all right, mother. I'm home now." 

*******

Unknown to Alucard and Christina, a few moments after they left, a man stood over the pile of ashes that had once been Adrian. There was a pleased smile on his face. He held out his hands over the ashes.

Suddenly, a bright red light engulfed the whole mansion, then subsided after a few moments.

"That went extremely well," a musical voice said. 

"Extremely well indeed. Now all we have to do is wait."

"Yes, my Master."

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

Freetalk, part 2: In this chapter, I focused a little bit on the feelings of the characters. I hope I didn't make them OOC. Well, what can you say about the revelation about real Christina's parentage? What I did may seem ambiguous, but its ambiguity is vital to Christina's survival. Anyway, I think I made her a lot like Buffy *gasp* when she fought the vampire, but I figured Christina should fight back. She's no damsel in distress, that girl.

If you have questions about the chapter or just about anything under the sun, ask me. I am open to questions, rants, complaints, and criticisms. Just please phrase them nicely. I'll try to answer them the best way I can.

****

Is it possible to drink the blood of a vampire and not become a vampire? It depends on which mythology or culture you're basing it. We all know that vampires have characteristics that may be present in one culture or mythology, but are not found on another. Anyway, I got the idea from a work of **Christopher Pike_–The Last Vampire_**. Those who are familiar with this series, correct me if I'm wrong since it has been a long time since I've read it, but the heroine there, Alisha (I think), cured a human from AIDS by making him drink her blood…and he DID NOT become a vampire. I vaguely remember how she did that…so I made my own version.

Note that I didn't show how the 'transfer of blood' happened. I'll leave it to the imagination of the readers to figure out just what took place. Hehehe…I'm so evil…no, actually, I'm lazy…-_-; Maybe I'd get to that some other time.

****

Fight! Fight! Note that Adrian's power seemed to be magic this time. I'm just a little bored with gunfights for now, so I wanted Adrian to be a magic wielder. It makes an interesting fight between him and Alucard, ne?

****

Is this the end? Yes, and no. Yes, this is the end of the first part of **Hellsing Heir**. No, it isn't the end of the fic. There are still other issues that remain unresolved, like, why did the vampire kidnap Christina? How are the Harkers and Christopher involved in this? Will Christina find out the truth about herself? Who was the guy that revived Adrian? What about Anderson? What the hell is this fic all about? Yada, yada, yada. 

It might take a while before I update this since school's just a week or so away *groan* but I'll try to get the first chapter of the second part out before school. 

Now that I've revealed just what exactly Christina is, I'm going to focus a little bit on other things. I'm still not sure what exactly will happen in the next part (it's NOT a sequel), but there will be:

A few very nasty surprises for heroes and villains and neutrals alike

Massive fighting 

Marriage or the possibility of marriage

Alucard kicking butt

Magic and summoning

A bit more secrets revealed

Anderson kicking butt

Celes kicking butt

My butt being kicked *yowch*

****

Shameless plugging: While your waiting for the second part, why don't you look over my other work**, Dark Knights?** It's in FictionPress.net. Pretty please?

Well, that's all for now! This is getting too long! See you, and I hope you continue reading. *Yue no Miko runs and heads for the TV, turns it on and proceeds to watch **Meteor Garden*** Dao-chaaa~n!


	12. Confusing Realities

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. Life can be unfair. Don't sue.

****

Freetalk: I'm baaa~ck!!! Welcome to the second part of Hellsing Heir!!! Whooo! It's NOT a sequel! *grumbles* Thanks for being so nice. I was a bit nervous when I uploaded the last chapter of the first part. I was a little uncertain with the 'twist', but looks like it managed to pull through (I hope!).

****

Special thanks to: _Sora-chan:_ _Heh, spending a lot of time in the Internet, ne? Anyway, thanks for that information. I love Christopher Pike's stories a lot! See you in the 'tambayan'! Damn! School's already here!_

****

Eliza: Oh, thanks for the review! I hope to put more A x I in the second part. By the way, just curious, what nationality are you, if you don't mind me asking?

****

The Charlatan: Ah, many thanks to you for your reviews. Anyway, just read on for the answers to your questions. I miss your omakes.** : (**

M. Kasshoku: Don't worry. I won't drive you crazy waiting for the fic. I update usually a week or two after I posted a chapter. I'll try to keep up that pace. I'm glad you liked the twist in the story. BTW, thanks for the idea you gave me. It's here, though I altered it a bit.

****

Stella: I'm happy you actually liked the Alucard/Christina/Christopher thing. Believe me, I spent many sleepless nights thinking about the whole thing. Thanks for stopping by. BTW, I love your fic! Write more soon!

****

Sidhepuella: Wow. I'm glad this makes you happy. Yeah, I got most of my ideas from Blade and assorted books about vampires and related folklore (except Anne Rice. For some strange reason, when it comes to vampires, I haven't read anything made by Anne Rice. I have read the ones about the Mayfair witches–Taltos and Lasher).

****

Kitala: I don't know how you found this fic of mine, but thank you very much for reading it!

****

Elvin Flame: Whoa! Nice to 'see' you again. I'm glad you liked it. I only got to read one book of the series *sob*

****

Hardy: Ahh…I'm blushing again *Yue no Miko gets wonked in the head by Alucard* Thank you for your kind words and for the review, and I hope you liked **DK**. In addition, here is the beginning of the second part.

****

S.M.: Yes. I know about Dracula being Vlad the Impaler. So far, I haven't got any chances of using this knowledge. Maybe some other time. On another fic, maybe? 

****

Seiyo: Hey, so good of you to drop by again! Yes, a lot has certainly been happening, and there's still more to come. By the way, thanks for reviewing my original fic!

****

Dedicated to: As always, I lovingly dedicate this fanfiction to **Muraki-chan**, **Momo, **and** Sora-chan**. I also give this to all my other regular reviewers! Your reviews made **HH** happen!

****

Chapter XI: Confusing Realities

The heavy iron gates squeaked noisily as the old, wrinkled caretaker opened it with withered hands. Startled by the noise, several birds flew from a nearby tree, briefly covering the bright moon. 

The old man stopped briefly, squinting his tired blue eyes as he watched the birds take flight. Then he grunted and let out a low whistle.

A huge dog appeared out of the darkness. It barked excitedly when it spotted its master. "Come, boy. It's time for our nightly walk." It was his habit as the estate's caretaker to make patrolling walks in the evening.

With the dog beside him, he began to walk on the gravel path heading for castle. The moon was bright enough for him to see, but he brought a flashlight with him just in case. 

He looked up ahead, and not for the first time in his life he awed by the immensity of the estate he tended. The castle itself was huge, and the grounds and nearby forests where the lords of the castle used to hunt stretched out for miles. There weren't that many private estates as large as this one nowadays. 

The place had been abandoned many years ago, when the current lord was killed in a horrible car accident. He had been the last of the line, so no one was left to inherit the estate. It was left to the care of a tenant, a young woman with long pale blonde hair and dark skin.

The first time he saw her, she was with the young lord. She was introduced to him as a friend of the family. Her name he had forgotten, but not the face. There was something unforgettable about the woman's face. He had seen her a few more times after that, and once after the young lord was killed. After that, it was usually solictors that he met and talked to. 

Briefly, he wondered what happened to the young woman. Who really was she? Then his thoughts returned to the castle. It was an old one, how old he wasn't exactly sure. Build to frighten enemies as well as repel them, it was a fearsome sight to see with its massive and tall towers that seemed to claw at the sky.

He didn't live there. He lived in a small shack near the forest. He went inside the castle from time to time, checking on it. He wouldn't dare spend the night in the castle. 

Like many old castles, the castle had an extensive dungeon. The caretaker had never seen it, since it was a hidden dungeon and only the lords and trusted friends or retainers knew the entrance to it. Nevertheless, he had heard stories. Oh yes, lots and lots of stories about the dungeon. Stories that would make the Tower of London seem like a kindergarten playground. There was even one story that a monster lived in the dungeon, a bloodsucking monster that was said to still roam the dungeon, looking for a way to escape. There was another story that the devil himself lived in the dungeon.

The old man shivered at the thought. So far, nothing unusual has happened in the past years. The man hoped it would stay this way until the day he died. He was an old man, and he really didn't need all that excitement.

He continued his walk, and to his relief, found nothing unusual. He called his dog.

He waited for a few minutes, but the dog did not come back. He whistled again, and waited. The dog was nowhere in sight. Then there were loud snapping noises somewhere in the woods.

Suddenly frightened, the old man nearly dropped his flashlight and ran to his house as fast as his old legs could. As soon as he was inside the house, he closed and locked all openings–windows, doors, and other holes. He grabbed his shotgun, awkwardly loaded it, and waited. 

He waited for a long time, until it was morning again. No one came for him. 

*******

"I want you to stop this!"

Alexander Anderson stared at Enrico Maxwell with surprise. "Stop? Why?"

Maxwell rose to his feet. He glared at Anderson. "The Hellsings are not our main priority right now. I suggest you stop this nonsense of finding the truth about the Hellsing heir and her mother. There far more pertinent things that require our attention than those girls."

Anderson's green eyes widened. The activities of the Hellsings have _always_ been a pertinent matter for the Iscariot Division, and now Enrico Maxwell was telling him what he was doing was _nonsense_? _Something is not right here,_ he thought.

"If you must persist with this endeavor of yours, assign someone else to do the investigation." Maxwell sat back on his chair. "I need you for other things. Ghouls and FREAKS have been increasing their activities these past few weeks, not only in England, but in other places as well. We have to deal with that."

Anderson nodded, but at the back of his mind, he was thinking of something else.

*******

Christina Elizabeth Hellsing checked her appearance on her mirror. The wine-colored dress was a little too snug for her and just a trifle too short. She self-consciously pulled the hem of her dress lower. She hoped she was presentable enough to meet the King and the royal princes.

"What are you wearing?" a familiar asked from behind her. "It's unseemly."

Christina whirled around, and found herself face-to-face with the vampire Alucard. There was a frown on his face as he stared at her. "Unseemly?" Christina said with some amusement. "Since when have you become an expert on women's fashions, Alucard?"

Alucard only scowled as a reply. He didn't like what Christina was wearing one bit. It showed too much of her body. If the dress were on another woman, Alucard would have appreciated it, but on her…

Christina twirled around, the hem of the dress flaring slightly as she did. "It's a perfectly good dress." _If it weren't so short_, she didn't add. She gave Alucard a level stare. "Did my mother sent you to watch over me?"

Since her abduction a day or so ago, Christina could constantly feel Alucard's or Celes's presence around her. Apparently, her mother wasn't taking any chances of her getting abducted again. She wasn't pleased about it, but she had little choice. Briefly, she wondered if this arrangement would continue when she went back to school. Somehow, she found the thought of Alucard or Celes prowling the halls of her dormitory in The Academy uneasy. 

"No, your mother did not send me," Alucard replied with a mocking grin.

"I see." She knew she should be annoyed with his impromptu visits, but she was used to this habit of his, anyway. "Will you be traveling with us on the way to the palace?"

Alucard smiled. "Of course, little one." _Do you think I'll let you and your mother go without me?_

Christina said nothing. Just then, someone knocked at the door. "It's Walter," the vampire informed her.

"Come in," she said. The door opened, revealing Walter. The butler frowned when he saw Alucard but said nothing. He turned to Christina. "Miss Christina, Michael Jonathan Harker is downstairs, and requests an audience with you. He said it is a matter of supreme urgency."

She couldn't help being surprised. Michael Jonathan Harker dared come to Hellsing uninvited? "Does my mother know he's here?"

Walter shook his head. "No, I have yet to inform Lord Hellsing of his arrival." There was a look of disapproval on his face. He clearly had no affection for Harkers.

"There is no need to worry, Walter." She cast a glance at Alucard, who stood behind her. "I'll be quite all right. Send him up to my room."

"As you wish, Miss Christina." Walter stared at Alucard for a while, then left the room.

Christina turned to Alucard. "I believe it's time for you to disappear for a while. I wish to speak with him in private. I don't need you eavesdropping."

"Do you think that's wise, little one? Harkers can be quite loathsome creatures, I've noticed."

Christina gave the grinning vampire a warning glance. "Your prejudice is showing, Alucard. However, I must insist that you do nothing to him. His father is still a Knight of the Round Table."

"As you wish, little one," Alucard said mockingly as he bowed and disappeared into the shadows. 

The door opened, and Michael Harker was ushered in. His hair was mussed up, and his eyes had a wary look in them. He strode into the room, then stopped abruptly when he saw Christina. "What are you wearing?" he asked, gray eyes suddenly wide. "You look…very beautiful," he added in a voice full of wonder.

Christina wanted to laugh at the unexpected compliment, but managed to regain her composure in time to stop herself. "What are you doing here, Harker?" she asked in a cool voice.

Michael didn't take his eyes off her. "I wanted to talk to you…about something my father's working on."

"Your father?"

He shifted his weight uncomfortably. "He's been acting strange these past days. He's working on some investigation, I think. His behavior has been very…erratic."

She gave him an annoyed look. "Then why are you talking to me? I'm not a psychiatrist."

Snorting, Michael replied, "I trust you more than I trust any psychiatrist. Besides, this isn't something a shrink should hear or could cure." He paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "I know you know my father's a member of the Knights of the Round Table. I know your mother is also a knight."

"Indeed?"

It was his turn to give her an annoyed look. "Don't be like that. I'm the heir too, you know, so I know these things. My father talks of little else when we're alone. I also know about that pet vampire of yours, Alucard–the same vampire who nearly killed my ancestors and yours as well."

That took Christina by surprise, although she didn't show it. She gave him a cool, slightly amused smile. "I don't know where you get those silly ideas. There are no vampires in Hellsing."

Michael shrugged. "So you say. My father seems to think so, though."

"Harker, why are you _really_ here?"

"To warn you," he said in a sober voice. There was serious expression on his face. "Something's happening. I don't know what exactly, but I think my father's involved in this. Tell your mother."

Christina narrowed her eyes at him. "Does your father know you're here?"

"No." He smiled at her. "You really look ravishing in that dress. Where are going, anyway? Some party?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business, Harker."

Michael grinned insolently at her. "Still true to form, eh? Well, I'm sure you'll be the center of attention."

Ignoring his comment, Christina asked, "How's Rachel?"

"Rachel? Oh, she's…fine, I guess. She's become some sort of an introvert ever since Jean-Luc's died. She's still living with us, you know. Anna visits her from time to time. Why haven't you visited her, anyway?"

_After what happened these past weeks?_ "I might." She regarded Michael coolly. She was getting a little irritated with him. She could feel that Alucard–wherever he was–was getting impatient as well with this Harker. "Is that all you have to say? I have pressing business to attend to."

His smile widened. "Well, that's all I have to say. Remember what I said, Hellsing. Take care."

As soon as Michael left her room, Alucard stepped out of the shadows. "The Harker boy seems to be quite taken with you," he remarked. His voice had a trace of irritation in it.

She gave the vampire slight smile. "Was he? I didn't notice."

*******

Integral Wingates Hellsing sat at the backseat of the sleek black limousine, her ice blue eyes intent on the road. She sat so still as to make a marble statue jealous. Only the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed betrayed the fact that she was alive. 

Though her face was calm, there were many things going on her mind. She learned early in life how to conceal her thoughts and emotions. To other people it may seem like folly, but to her, it was more often than not a matter of survival. 

Sitting beside Integra was her only child, her daughter Christina, who also happened to be one of the many 'things' in her mind. Her daughter had been silent since the limousine pulled out of the gates of Hellsing Manor to head for Buckingham Palace. Christina sat still, her eyes also trained on the road ahead.

Integra wondered what was going on inside her daughter's head. Like her, Christina often kept her thoughts and feelings to herself. However, Christina was little more open-minded with many things, like dealing with Catholics. She could be considerate and charming when she chooses to be, something Integra wasn't keen at. 

Christina's solicitousness and charm were probably the only traits she inherited from Christopher. Integra hoped her daughter did not inherit the darker side of her late husband.

The thought of Christopher brought back to Integra the conversation she had with her daughter several minutes before they left Hellsing. Finally, after years of silence, Integra told Christina the name of her father.

Christina had stared at her with expressionless scarlet eyes. "Greystone?" she echoed softly. 

"Yes. Your father's name is Christopher Henry Greystone. He is the Earl of Greywall. He is a–"

"A distant cousin to the King," Christina cut in quietly. She was quite familiar with the noble houses, since the library had a giant book dedicated to that. "I see."

Her daughter did not ask any questions after that. Christina simply smiled at her and thanked her for finally telling her the name of her father. Then, she excused herself from the room. 

Christina's reaction at the revelation was faintly disturbing. Integra had anticipated questions and recriminations from her, not acquiescence.

Integra's gaze shifted to Alucard. Did Alucard overstep his bounds and actually told Christina her true heritage? Integra dismissed the idea. If Alucard had told Christina, all hell would have broken loose by now.

_Why am I thinking this way?_ she thought to herself. _Full of doubts and fears._

Integra instantly knew why. It was because of the events these past weeks–Christina's still unexplained abduction, the killings in London, the appearance of a magic-wielding vampire, the increased production of FREAK chips, the warning Michael Harker had given her daughter, and even this dinner with the king. 

Integra rarely believed in omens. She was a Protestant, and besides, omens were a thing of the superstitious past. Catholics were more prone to believe in omens, seeped in mysticism as they were. However, she knew better to ignore the obvious. She did not need dancing suns, statues of Mary crying blood, or the alignment of the planets to tell her something was going to happen. It was plain for all of those who took the time to observe to see.

It was somewhere in the middle of summer, but it was as cold as winter inside the limousine. It could have been due to the air-conditioning, or because of the legendary vampire that sat in the front seat beside the driver. Integra personally and firmly believed it was due to neither, since the coldness she felt was probably not due to any outside element, but from something deep within her. There was something wrong in the air, and it made her uncomfortable in a degree that she was not prepared to acknowledge.

"Mother." Her daughter's voice broke through her thoughts, bringing Integra back to reality. She turned to Christina, who was looking at her with a puzzled frown. "Are you all right? We're here."

Integra glanced outside. The gates of Buckingham palace loomed in front of the limousine. As it opened, Integra shunted aside her disturbing thoughts_._

****

~T.B.C.~

Freetalk, part two: And _that_ was the first chapter for the second part of Hellsing Heir. I'm sorry if it's a little ho-hum. I just wanted to establish some atmosphere…

Everyone seems to be clamoring for more of the beloved Iscariot priest, Alexander Anderson. Don't worry, he'll be fairly visible in the next chapters. I like that priest of the blessed blades and I think he's a fascinating character. I'm actually a little annoyed he only appeared in an episode or two in the anime. The guy made quite an impression. I wished Alucard fought with him instead of Incognito. By the way, I hope I don't offend any Catholics out there!

****

Christina is considerate? Oh, yes, she could be! Well, not exactly most of the time, but remember Jean-Luc's wake? She was quite nice to Jean-Luc's parents, and even with Jean-Luc although they were Catholics. I don't suppose that's much, but I couldn't imagine Integra doing that sort of thing.

****

What's with Integra? I hope I didn't make her OOC here. I wanted to show that's she's human too, with the ability to doubt and fear like the rest of us. She knows something big is going to happen (gods, after all that has happened, who wouldn't think so?) and she's a little worried. 

****

All hail Harker! Oh, yes! Michael Harker is back! He's also doing a wonderful job of annoying Alucard. Tsk, tsk.

****

Next chapter: Uh…more Anderson and Harker and a bit of A x I. Some more action as well. Oh yeah, someone dies again, I guess. Gods, I love killing peo–I mean, characters. 


	13. What the Eyes Cannot See

****

Disclaimer: I'm a Protestant like Integra, but I don't own Hellsing. Don't sue. I have no money. 

****

Freetalk: Welcome to another chapter of Hellsing! I'm your writer, Yue no Miko. Yes, I'm a big fan of Yue from Card Captor Sakura. Yes, I'm a big fan of canon yaoi. Yes, I'm not making any sense. 

Anyway, this chapter takes place a couple of days after the Hellsings had dinner with the King. What did the King and the Hellsings talk about? Just read on.

****

Special thanks to: _Red Ninja: It's OK if you're too lazy to sign in, as long as you're not too lazy to read…he, he, he. Thanks for the review! Hey, are you the same Red Ninja in Blissful Ignorance?_

****

Kitala: Guess what, I'm not Catholic, too! My dad was Catholic, but my mom converted him or something. However, I do live in a predominantly Catholic society so…*shrug* Anyway, thanks for the review!

****

Elisa: Ah…sorry about the misspelling of your name. Anyway, you're from the Midwest? I'm from the only predominantly Christian country in Asia (I think). Lots of Catholics here…BTW, thank you for your insights. ^^

****

Iba Soloway: Hey, thanks for the review and the kind words! Anou…I'm a girl *smile* 'Miko' means maiden or shrine priestess in Japanese, so my pen name means 'Maiden of Yue or Shrine Priestess of Yue'. However, that's OK. ^^; My mom tells me I'm such a boy most of the time. "You should have been born a boy," she always says. 

****

Andrea: Thanks for the review. *waves* It's nice to see you again! It's been a while. 

****

Delemehr Meyer: Ahh, what can I say? Anyway, thanks for stumbling over my fic, and taking time to read it.

****

The Charlatan: Gods, I needed that! ^___^ I loved the dating part and the one about the blood laughing maniacally. That part was a little scary. ^___^; 

****

M. Kasshoku: Hi! Off to a great start, ne? I'm sorry, but there wouldn't be a lot of Alucard/Christina moments this time. However, by next chapter, there will be A LOT. 

****

Tain Infernus: Oh, yes. Another one 'dies' in this chapter. Have you guessed who it will be?

****

Stella: Thanks! I try to make Christina as 'real' as possible. I was afraid she'd be seen as a self-insert in the beginning. Anyway, I love your fic. Write more! 

****

Elvin Flame: The dog? I love doggies, but as for the dog in the story…just read on.

****

Tatsu_kami_zzmage: I'm trying to write as fast as I can. A dragon? He, he…*pulls out fireproof suit*

****

Person-Who-Wishes-Not-To-Be-Named: Well, I mentioned you anyway. I'm trying to update as soon as humanly possible, but I have school now. 

This fanfiction is, as always, dedicated to **Muraki-chan**, **Momo, **and** Sora-chan**. Thanks for keeping me company.

****

Chapter XII: What the Eyes Cannot See…

_"Cease fire!"_

Celes looked around, trying to spot anything unusual. After the deafening roar of guns, the small village was unusually quiet again. The suddenly thick air around them smelled of gunpowder and ashes.

The small village had once been a quiet, idyllic place, but now, after two FREAKS visited it, all of its villagers were turned into ghouls. The streets that had once bustled with life were filled with mindless ghouls and littered with dead, blood-drained bodies.

"Did we get all of them?" a young member of the Royal Protestant Knights a few feet behind Celes whispered tensely to his companion as the smoky air dissipated. They were behind a broken wall, waiting for any signs of movement. The others were hiding as well, watching and waiting.

"No," Celes said. "We didn't." She absently rubbed her eyes and shook her head, trying to fight her sleepiness. This was the third village in this area that they purged this night, making it the seventh village they hit these past two days. 

Someone yawned behind her. Celes stifled the urge to do the same thing. The past weeks have been hard on the whole team. She hadn't had any decent rest for a while. The fatigue was really getting into her. 

Times have changed for the 'police girl'. She had grown stronger since that 'incident' with Incognito. Nowadays, she even led her own elite FREAK/undead-disposal team of humans. 

"There's movement in the east corner." The voice cackled over the transceiver, but Celes heard it loud and clear. She shifted her gaze to the east corner. Sure enough, something not human was moving there. "I'm going that way," she said flatly.

Celes moved slowly and cautiously, all her senses alert. Then out of nowhere, a FREAK jumped at her. 

Moving with incredible speed, Celes evaded the FREAK. Lifting her gun, she aimed at the FREAK, but not before seeing its face.

It was a young girl with curly blonde hair and green eyes. If it were not for the bared fangs and the trickle of blood at the corners of her mouth, the girl looked normal. For a moment, all Celes could do was stare. Then, when the FREAK whipped round and leapt at her, she fired.

The FREAK screeched, fell to the ground, and died a second time.

Silence once again reigned in the village. "FREAK is down," Celes said coldly through the transceiver. "Village is clear." Then without a backward glance, she headed back to her team.

*******

While Celes were busy obliterating the undead, Alexander Anderson stood in front of the huge iron gates of the Greystone estate. He gazed at the winding graveled path that led to the huge castle. _So_, he said to himself, _this is Greystone Castle_. _Impressive._

It was quite easy to find out about this place. Anderson had one of his former charges at the orphanage, a reporter for a newspaper, look up any information concerning Christopher Henry Greystone. 

As it turned out, Greystone was a distant cousin of the Royal Family, which probably explained why the Hellsings were close to the Crown. The man was also dead. According to his death certificate, Greystone was killed in an automobile accident. Anderson found the date of his death interesting. Eight months after Greystone's death, Christina Elizabeth Hellsing was born to Integral Wingates Hellsing.

However, there was another fact that Anderson found more interesting. It was the description of Greystone's eyes. According to one document, Greystone had reddish-brown eyes, hovering on the verge of red.

Could it be possible that Christina was really the daughter of Greystone and Integra? Or was this an elaborate farce that Hellsing put up to deceive those who try to find out Christina's real identity? Whatever the truth was, the whole matter appealed enormously to Anderson.

As soon as he pushed open the gate, he heard a familiar clicking sound. "Who are you?" a shaking voice demanded. "What are you doing here?"

Smiling serenely, Alexander turned to the source of the voice. It belonged into a man, an old man with an equally old shotgun. _Probably the caretaker_, Anderson guessed as he stared at the man. "Do not be alarmed, my good man. I am a man of the cloth. I am Father Alexander Anderson." 

"A Catholic priest?" the man almost spat the words. "What are you doing here? This is Protestant England. We don't need any Vatican swine here."

The remark set Anderson's teeth on edge, but he decided it wasn't worth his time and effort to kill the old man. Besides, he may need this man later. "I have merely lost my way."

"Well, go find it then yourself. Get of this property."

"It's already dark. I may not be able to see my way. Is it possible to stay the night with you?"

The old man's eyes narrowed with suspicion as he stared at Anderson. Then he lowered his gun. "All right. But just for this night. I want you out of this place by dawn. I'll not have Catholic scum profaning this place." He turned his back to the Catholic priest and started walking. "Follow me."

"You're kindness is overwhelming," Anderson said through gritted teeth as he followed the man.

The old caretaker led him into a dark, heavily wooded forest. "I live alone here," the old man told the priest. "I used to have a dog, but he disappeared a while ago."

"Indeed?" Anderson said in a disinterested voice. "I–" 

He stopped abruptly when he felt a sudden, but familiar malevolent presence. He looked around, all his senses alert. He carefully drew out one blessed blade out his coat, and waited.

The night was still, the air cold and thick with foreboding. A soft breeze blew by, ruffling the leaves of the trees. A crow cawed, and suddenly, a gunshot and a hoarse cry shattered the stillness of the night. 

Anderson whirled around to where the caretaker was. The old man was lying on the leaf-covered ground, eyes wide with terror. A ghoul lurched towards him. His shotgun was thrown a few feet away from him.

The Iscariot priest moved so fast that his hands were a blur. In a split second, a blessed blade impaled itself on the ghoul's chest. There was a guttural cry, and the ghoul exploded into dust.

The ghoul wasn't alone. Several more stepped out of the shadows of the trees, heading their way.

Anderson smiled to himself. Drawing out his blessed blades and wielding his Biblical magic, he set about to destroy the ghouls. 

*******

In another place, Integral Wingates Hellsing was watching a FREAK chip factory burn down. Her blue eyes glowed as she stared into the dancing flames. Behind her, Christina Elizabeth Hellsing took one look at the conflagration in front of her before swiftly turning away. She walked back towards the helicopter behind her. 

Alucard appeared out of the shadows, and stood behind Integra. "Does the fire amuse you, Master?" he asked in his mocking voice, baiting her.

Integra did not reply. She glanced over her shoulder and stared at her daughter's retreating figure. Then she looked back at the flames.

"Or perhaps you are trying to warm yourself from the sudden cold," Alucard said shrewdly, also casting a glance at Christina. 

"It is none of your business, Alucard. Let's leave this place." Turning on her heel, Integra started towards the helicopter where Christina was.

"It is not healthy to Hellsing for the leader and her heir to fight with each other."

Integra abruptly stopped walking and swung around to face Alucard. Her ice-blue eyes were filled with loathing. "You are in no position to tell me that, vampire," she said in a quiet, deadly voice, her face expressionless "My daughter and I know our duty. It would do you well to remember yours as well."

"As you say, Master." He bowed mockingly, then disappeared into the shadows.

Integra resumed walking, though she was furious. How dare Alucard imply that she was forgetting her duty! She was Integral Wingates Hellsing, and to her, duty was as natural as breathing. Her duty to protect England and to run Hellsing preceded everything, even her duty as a mother. 

As she approached the helicopter, she found herself gazing at her teenage daughter. She and Christina hadn't been in good terms since Integra told her the name of her father and other information concerning him. For some strange reason, Christina almost seemed to resent knowing about her father.

_I should have not been a mother_, Integra thought, not for the first time since she gave birth to Christina. _I'm not suited for it_. She had dedicated almost all of her life being the leader of Hellsing, leaving little time for her to focus to other 'pursuits', such as motherhood. So it wasn't really a surprise that she found dealing with the undead easier than dealing with Christina. Raising Christina involved complexities Integra found disconcerting.

When she boarded the helicopter, the burning factory suddenly exploded with such force that she was thrown forward. She would have fallen to the helicopter's floor if Christina had not caught her. "Are you all right, Mother?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

Integra nodded, carefully dislodging herself from her daughter's grasp. Looking up, she saw Christina looking at her, a strange expression in her scarlet eyes. Then, as if remembering something, her daughter abruptly turned away.

_That_ bothered Integra, but before she could contemplate further on the matter, one of her soldiers shouted to her, "Lord Hellsing! We've received some disturbing news!"

"What is it?" she shouted over the noise of the helicopter blades as the helicopter prepared to lift off.

"The Harkers were attacked by ghouls a few moments ago! They are requesting immediate assistance!"

*******

Rachel Marie Kent sat in a chair in her room in the Harker mansion, her eyes staring at the picture of her family. She was not bothered by the screams and gunshots coming from outside. For the first time in many years, she was completely calm.

_They have come for me. _

Then she smiled, the first time in many weeks. 

Rachel was not afraid to die. Wasn't that strange? She was a coward most of the time, a frightened flighty girl, but now, she wasn't. She lifted her chin, her violet eyes unnaturally bright. _Let them come_.

_What do I have to live for?_ Her parents were dead, brutally killed. Her stepbrother was dead as well, devoured by a vampire. All the people she cared about were dead. _What is there to live for_?

Grief threatened to overwhelm her. She and her stepbrother were close. Raised together since the age of five, the two of them were inseparable. She had adored him, although he could be weird sometimes, but now, he was dead. Gone from this earth.

There was another shriek of fear, this time coming behind her door. She almost bolted then, but stopped herself. She will not run away this time. 

The doors were opened with such force that they were ripped from their hinges. They were flung a few feet away. A shower of splinters fell on a trembling Rachel. She covered her head with her hands.

When she lifted her head, he was standing by the door. He was still as handsome as ever, his long blonde hair falling across one shoulder. He smiled at her, a smile full of malice.

As he approached, Rachel found herself frozen in her seat, watching his approach with fascination. When he was finally beside her, he said in his melodious voice, "Hello again."

"Please kill me," she whimpered, looking straight into his eyes. "Please. Now."

Suddenly, the vampire laughed. He stroked her hair. "Oh, no, my dear Miss Rachel. I have other plans for you." Without another word, he sank his teeth into Rachel's delicate neck.

****

~T.B.C.~

Freetalk, part two: I'm sorry this took so goddamned long. As promised, more of Anderson and A x I. Notice that Christina isn't doing much in this chapter. She's been begging me for a break, so I gave it to her. She'll be truly back next chapter, probably sporting a tan. *grumbles* 

**__**

Everyone else: We want a break too!!! Why does she get one?!?

****

Christina: That's because I'm her favorite OC. I get special treatment! *Megumi laugh*

****

Everyone else: That's unfair!!!

****

Yue no Miko: SHUT UP!!!! GET BACK TO WORK!!!!

If anyone is wondering why Anderson asked someone to 'follow the paper trail' rather than do it himself, I simply can't imagine him poking and poring over heaps of documents. Can you? I didn't think so.

****

About Catholics: I have no problems with Catholics. I respect freedom of religion. However, in Hellsing, the Catholic Church is a rival if not an enemy of Hellsing so expect some rather derogatory comments about that particular institution. Those comments are NOT my own personal opinions. If it offends you, go away. 

****

The sexy police girl: I pretty much shunted aside Celes in the past chapters, but she'll be fairly visible the following chapters. The vampire's moving again and we all know what that means. 

****

The Harkers: God, I love torturing them. They're pretty messed up right now. And oh, poor Rachel. I didn't even had the time to develop you as an OC…

****

School's already here!!! Yes, June is the start of school in my country. I'm in my third year in college, studying Journalism and that means papers, lots and lots of papers!!!! That also means I'm going to be _really_ late in updates, so please be patient!

****

Next chapter: Violence ensues as the Hellsings receive an unexpected surprise. Why _is_ Christina acting that way and what happened in the royal dinner? Meanwhile, Celes discovers a vital clue to another puzzling question: What was Adrian up to? 

Well, that's all for now! Wish me good luck with my classes.

****

Freetalk, part three: Oh, if anyone's wondering why **Andrea **and **Iba Soloway** aren't shown in the reviews, I think it's because they got deleted by FF.net when FF.net was fixed.


	14. Shards of Glass

****

Disclaimer: Thou shall not steal…I'm only borrowing…so don't sue.

****

Freetalk: Hello. This is the thirteenth chapter of Hellsing *shudder*. Anyway, I hope you'll like this. Gods, I'm sorry I'm soo late! There have been quite a few loose ends that needs some tying up. Thanks for bothering! 

****

Special thanks to: **_Hardy:_** Hello! It's been a while! Thanks for reading!

****

Andrea: I'm from the Philippines **:D**. That's in Southeast Asia. It's the only predominantly Christian country in Asia (I think). Most of the people here are Catholics. Thanks for the review.

****

Red Ninja: Hey, I'm in BI too! I posted some chapters of Hellsing Heir there. I'll try to update as fast as I can.

****

M. Kasshoku: Thanks! Rest assured your questions would be answered soon.

****

Elvin Flame: Good to see you back. Thanks for the review.

****

The Charlatan: No more omakes? *sobs* Anyway, you're right. The responses are taking up a lot of space and so is the freetalk. It's probably because I write them first before I write the story. I get carried away. Must stop that. About Catholics, yeah, I know, I was a bit harsh on that point. The caretaker was a little too jumpy, I guess. Oh, and about the Celes scene that you mentioned, I might just do that…hehehehehehe.

****

Stella: Stella! *glomp* Thanks for dropping by! Anyway, I love your fic! 

This fanfiction is dedicated to **Muraki-chan** and **Momo**. I also give this to my beloved friend, **James-niisan**. 

****

Chapter XIII: Shards of Glass

_"Your father's name is Christopher Henry Greystone. He is the Earl of Greywall."_

Christina Elizabeth Hellsing stared unseeingly at the flames of the burning FREAK chip factory. She may be physically there, but mentally, she was in another place, in another time. She was once again in her mother's study, a few minutes before they would leave for Buckingham Palace.

_"Christopher is a distant cousin of the King. We were wed in secret. He is dead. He died of a car accident before you were born."_

The revelation had been unexpected. Christina could only stare at her mother in puzzlement. Then, when realization came, anger towards her mother rose in her. She wanted to ask her many things, like why did she only tell her now? If they were not meeting the king, would she have told her about her father?

However, Christina stifled her questions and her curiosity because they would meet the King later. It would not do them any good to be distracted in the King's presence. So she smiled, and thanked her mother for telling her the name of her father. She and her mother would have a private, blunt conversation when they return to Hellsing manor after the dinner.

They have yet to have that conversation.

Christina turned away from the burning factory and headed for the waiting helicopter. She drew her coat tighter around her. She didn't like watching spectacles like that. The only reason she was here because she could not be left alone in the mansion. Celes was somewhere out there, hunting the undead with her team. Walter was a little too old to guard her, so her mother thought it best to bring her to this operation. 

She really wanted to talk to Integra, but other matters came up and usurped both their attentions before they could talk. One of them was the increased activity of FREAKS. The other one was her engagement.

Her betrothal had been the whole reason behind the dinner with the King and his two sons. They were just finishing dessert when the King said in a firm voice, "Sir Hellsing, Your family has rendered great service to the empire. Without Hellsing, the kingdom would surely have fallen to the hands of the undead."

Integra bowed her head. "Your Majesty is too kind. The Hellsing family lives to serve the Crown and to protect the kingdom from the undead."

The King smiled. "It is time for me to tell you the purpose of my invitation. I wish our children to wed, thereby joining our families for eternity. I wish for your daughter, Lady Christina Elizabeth, to wed my younger son."

Christina, who had been eating some cake, nearly choked at the King's words. Integral herself was stunned speechless by the King's announcement, although her face was expressionless as always. "Your Majesty, I am truly honored." Integral finally said after a moment of silence. "However, Christina is only fifteen, far too young for–"

The King waved his hand to his younger son who sat across Christina, a guarded look in his eyes. "Henry is eighteen. It will be quite some time before they marry, of course. That interval would give them time to 'get to know each other'. It would be an excellent alliance."

_Alliance._ That had been the key to the whole thing. A marriage between the prince and her would create a powerful and advantageous alliance between Hellsing and the Crown. Heart pounding in her chest, Christina had turned to her mother, waiting for her to answer.

"The engagement wouldn't be officially announced until they come of age, of course, perhaps when they're twenty or twenty-one. However, I want matters between them settled as early as possible." The King smiled charmingly at Integra. "I know this is quite unexpected, but I must insist a prompt answer."

Christina watched as her mother, expressionless as always, contemplated on the matter. Then, she stood up and said in a firm, solemn voice, "Your Majesty, I am honored that you consider my family worthy of an alliance with your family." She curtsied with profound respect. "We accept."

Christina's hands clenched unconsciously at the memory of her mother's agreement. Part of her had wanted to scream at her mother, to tell her she had no right to accept for her, as any girl in her situation would have done. However, she wasn't just any girl. She was a Hellsing, and she knew her duty. Far too well, it seemed. 

After her mother gave her assent, Christina turned to look at her future husband. He was looking at her with kind eyes, a small smile on his face. He too, knew his duty far too well. 

After that dinner, she rarely spoke to her mother, speaking only when spoken to. She needed time to think. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, so many answers she wanted to hear.

_"The Harkers were attacked by ghouls a few moments ago! They are requesting immediate assistance!"_

The announcement startled Christina out of her reverie. Her eyes snapped wide open at the news. She turned sharply to her mother, whose face had suddenly turned pale. 

"Get us there as fast as you can," Integral ordered as the helicopter lifted off. "And give me Captain Whitelaw." The co-pilot handed Integra a radio, and she said in her calm, cool voice, "Captain Whitelaw, this is Lord Hellsing. I want you to send troops to Harker mansion immediately!" She spoke a few more orders, and then handed the radio back to the co-pilot. She turned to the pilot. "Get us to Harker mansion."

"Mother?" Christina turned to her mother, an unspoken question in her scarlet eyes. She knew her mother didn't like the Harkers.

"Joseph Jonathan Harker is a member of the Knights of the Round Table," Integral replied. Her blue eyes were expressionless, not revealing whatever she felt, but Christina could sense a tension in her mother. 

Christina frowned. "Who do you think is behind this? Adrian is already dead, so…" Her voice trailed off. It had been a few days since her abduction, and yet she felt like it just happened yesterday. She still had the occasional nightmare. Though she knew Alucard had killed Adrian, a small, nagging part of her brain told her it wasn't over yet.

_This is just the beginning,_ a small voice warned her. 

"I do not know yet, Christina," her mother replied. "I'll find out when I get there." 

The significance of her mother's use of the word 'I' was not lost on Christina. She was to be sent home, to be sheltered and protected. "I want to come with you, Mother. I want to go there and know for myself." _If Adrian is truly alive,_ she didn't add. _I have to know_.

"Christina, I–"

Her scarlet eyes burned with determination and fierce, unyielding pride. "I will not run away. This my inheritance, do you not remember, Mother? My duty, my right. I will not run away from it." 

*******

Harker mansion was not a pleasant sight to see when the Hellsings arrived. From the air, they could see smoke and fire coming out from several places in the mansion. When they landed, they found the place crawling with Hellsing troops and the Harkers own security forces. The air was filled with the scent of blood and smoke.

Integral stepped out of the helicopter and headed to where her troops were. Captain Whitelaw spotted her immediately and ran to her. After a weary salute, he told her what happened.

"The attack was quite sudden, Lord Hellsing." He pointed at a double-decker bus that had managed to slam itself to the gates of the mansion. The iron gates were now twisted beyond recognition. "They used that to get in. They rammed the bus into the gate."

As Integra looked at the now-ruined bus, she could not help but think of the Valentine brothers. They had attacked Hellsing the same way. "The fighting was very quick. After twenty or so minutes, the ghouls pulled back. They did a through job, though. Only a quarter of the Harkers' security forces survived the attack," Captain Whitelaw added grimly. "We're just finishing up here, Lord Hellsing. The mansion is quite secure."

"Good." Integra's blue eyes surveyed the scene before her, noting the carnage and confusion with almost clinical detachment. "What about Lord Harker? How is he?"

Captain Whitelaw shook his head. "We have yet to find Lord Harker. There's a possibility he's dead. We have found his son, though." He pointed towards the ambulance, where Michael Jonathan Harker was sitting, a thick white blanket wrapped around him. He was holding a mug of steaming coffee. "He's over there. He's in a state of shock. We found him hidden behind a false wall."

Integra gave the young Harker a long look. If his father were dead, that boy would be his replacement in the Knights of the Round Table. "Were there any traces of true vampires or FREAKS? The ghouls wouldn't have acted on their own accord. Someone would have led them." A vampire was surely involved in this manner. Ghouls weren't that smart enough to attack one of the most heavily guarded mansions in England. These kind of cunning actions would have come from a vampire. 

"That's the strange thing, Lord Hellsing. We didn't find any traces of any true vampires or FREAKS in the place. People were killed, yes, but mostly by ghouls. The surviving guards also said that all they saw were ghouls. There was no vampire with them." The captain thought for a moment. "Perhaps the vampire was ordering the ghouls from a nearby area." 

"What about a young girl? Did you find any young girl?" Christina suddenly asked from behind Integra.

The man blinked. "No, Lady Christina. We didn't find a young girl there."

Christina turned at her mother. There was a worried frown on her face. "Anna and Michael Harker told me Rachel lives here. She should be here, unless she left or the ghouls carried her off." She spotted Michael Harker near the ambulance. Without another word, she headed for him.

She was about a foot or so away from him when she saw his face. She stopped abruptly, and stared at Michael who, as if sensing her presence, looked up at her. "Hello, Christina. I knew you'd be here," he said.

Christina was a little startled when he called her by her first name. He always called her 'Hellsing'. "I'm sorry about what happened," she managed to say, suddenly a little unsure how to act around him. 

Michael gazed at the still-burning mansion. "I never thought I'd see the manor this way. My father always boasted how impenetrable Harker mansion was. It seems like he's wrong. My father…" his voice trailed off, and once again he looked at her. His gray eyes were somber and filled with regret. "My father…he's dead, you know." 

"I'm sorry." She truly was sorry for Michael Harker. However, she could not the same thing for his father. "What happened?" she wanted to know.

"A bus slammed into a gate, then before we knew what was happening, ghouls came crawling out of the bus and attacked us." There was a bitter smile on his lips as he spoke. "My father told me to hide. He was going to stay behind. Of course, I wasn't about to let him do that, so I argued with him. By the time he finally convinced me to hide, the ghouls were already pounding on our door."

Michael paused, and swallowed hard, like there was a huge lump in his throat. "I managed to hide, but not before I saw my father being grabbed by the ghouls and being dragged away." His hands clenched into tight fists, so tight his knuckles turned white. "God, how I wanted to get out of my hiding place and kill those ghouls with my bare hands!" he sobbed out, his shoulders shaking. "But I didn't because I knew I had a duty to him, and to England. I could not forsake that. I had to live." 

Christina stared at Michael for a moment, a little surprised by his speech. Michael Harker's sudden show of maturity was quite unexpected. She smiled slightly for a moment, then frowned, remembering why she was here in the first place. "Harker, where's Rachel? Isn't she supposed to be living with you?"

Michael's eyes widened, and he shot up. "My God! Rachel! I've almost forgotten about her! She was in the room across my father's study." His gray eyes were suddenly filled with panic as he frantically looked around. "My God, what happened to her? Where is she? I don't know! Everything happened so bloody fast!"

Christina felt a chill run up her spine. Stifling a curse, she turned to where her mother was. "Mother," she called in an urgent voice.

Integra walked over to where she was. "What is it, Christina?"

"Lord Harker is dead," Christina told her, glancing at a suddenly pale Michael. "Ghouls killed him."

The expression on Integra's face did not change. She merely nodded. "What about the girl?" she asked.

"She was in a room across Lord Harker's study. Do you think she's still alive?" Christina allowed herself to be a little optimistic about the whole thing, but she knew from experience what the outcome was. 

Integra shook her head. "I don't think so, Christina. I'm sorry, but it is possible your friend is dead." 

*******

It was dawn by the time mother and daughter arrived at the Hellsing manor. Michael Jonathan Harker was left under the care of Sir William Seward, another member of the Knights of the Round Table and J.J. Harker's great-uncle. Meanwhile, Integra sent a troop to Seward's mansion to guard the youth who after a few days would become the newest and youngest member of the Knights of the Round Table.

As for Rachel, Integra ordered some men to search for her. Both mother and daughter were not confident that Rachel Marie Kent would be found, but it was done, anyway.

A black-haired young man in his twenties greeted them when they arrived at the heliport. He was David Bradford, Walter's nephew of sorts. He had been recently employed and it was rumored that he was to replace his uncle when he died. "Have Celes and her team returned?" Integra asked the young man.

"Yes, Lord Hellsing. She arrived an hour or so ago. I believe she is in her room in the catacombs." 

"Tell her I wish to speak to her in my study tomorrow. I also want Walter in my study." The young man bowed and left. Integra was about to head for her study when her daughter's voice stopped her. 

"Mother, there is something I wish to discuss with you. In private, of course."

Their eyes met and held for a moment. Then, Integra nodded and said in a cool voice, "As you wish."

The two of them went to Integra's study. When the door closed behind them, Christina asked, "Why didn't you tell me about my father the first time I asked about him?"

"You would not have understood back then." Integra went to her desk and took a cigar. 

"Was it because I was too young?" Christina smiled wryly. "Mother, I've seen a full-scale slaughter of ghouls, FREAKS and people when I was only eleven. I met one of the most feared vampire on Earth when I was five. As far as I know, I've never been too young for anything, except when it came to my father."

Integra lit her cigar, and took a leisurely puff. "Your father is another matter." Integra took a deep breath and studied her daughter. Christina seemed so grown up now. Perhaps it was time to tell her the truth about Christopher. "You see, Christina, your father was a…traitor."

"What?"

"After his death, Hellsing ran a routine investigation on him. It seems Christo–" Integra stopped abruptly. Even after all this years, she still found it hard to say her late husband's name aloud. "He was in league with those who make FREAK chips."

For a moment, Christina was speechless, stunned by what her mother had said. Her father was a _traitor_. No wonder her mother refused to talk about him. "But how could you be so sure?"

Integra closed her eyes and remembered the day she found out about Christopher's treachery. As she began to tell Christina the past, she could feel herself reliving it all again.

She had been in Greystone Castle, just a few days after Christopher was buried. She was in Christopher's study in the first floor, looking at the bookshelves. She had spotted a book about shoelaces–quite an odd thing. When she tried to pull it out, the bookshelf suddenly slid to the right, revealing a door that led to a secret room.

It was a secret labyrinth of rooms filled with horrors beyond imagining. Inside the some of the room were various instruments of torture. On the other rooms were several modern medical apparatuses. Notes were scattered all over the floor, all of them in Christopher's neat handwriting, and in one shelf were several small bottles filled with chemicals, each bottle containing a FREAK chip. 

At first, Integra had thought Christopher had only been doing research on FREAK chips, but as the investigation went on, she discovered documents that showed Christopher's dealings with suspected FREAK chip manufacturers, the most recent being a certain John Mulroney. 

If it weren't for her strong will, Christopher's betrayal would have broken Integra, who had just recently suffered a severe blow to her pride because of Alucard's actions. She had trusted Christopher, even cared for him a little. His deception was another blow to her already weakening trust on other people. It seemed like traitors were lurking everywhere.

The Queen had comforted her about the whole thing, and told her to forget about it, for the sake the child she was carrying–Christina. The Queen also assured her that no stigma would ever be placed on her and her child. The child would come to her inheritance, both as a Hellsing and as a Greystone. Christopher's treachery would remain a secret forever.

"My God," Christina whispered, her scarlet eyes wide with shock and pain.

Integral wanted to hold her child, to comfort her and protect her from the pain of the truth, but she could only hold her daughter's hand tightly. "I am sorry, Christina," she said softly. 

_Not nearly as sorry as I am._ Christina managed to smile at her mother. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Mother. I'm glad you told me the truth. Now I understand. Thank you." Then, she did something she rarely did: She kissed Integra softly on the cheek. "Get some sleep, Mummy. I'll see you tomorrow." Then without another word, Christina turned on her heel and left the study, leaving her mother staring after her.

****

~T.B.C.~

Freetalk, part two: Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I am still ALIVE!!!! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! 

This really looks like more of a recap of what happened so far…sorry…the story will push forward next chapter…

****

Memo to self: Avoid using the computer after a heavy dose of sugar…makes one too cheerful.

Anyway, how did you like that one? Christina's secretly engaged! Well, at least she wasn't secretly married, like her mother. Do you think Integra was a little OOC back there? She isn't exactly the perfect mother, but she tries very hard to be a mother to Christina. 

****

Shoelaces? I don't know where I got that. It just popped into my head. Does it sound lame to you?

****

Rebellious? Chris got a bit rebellious back there. She doesn't like taking orders from anyone, even if it's the King. Perhaps she got it from Alucard…

****

The Harkers: Poor Michael, orphaned at such an age. It's sooo saaad. But why don't I feel any pain?

****

The loyal butler: Walter has to be one of the most ignored characters in **HH**. I really didn't mean to shove him aside. I'm a fan of Walter too. He's sooo coool!!! Too bad he's a little too old in **HH**. 

****

Christopher: The Untold Story: Naughty Christopher…what were you thinking? So there, my dear Charlatan, I have the explanation why Integra doesn't like her late husband's name mentioned.

****

Some bits of news: I'm having some art drawn. I asked a friend to draw Christina for me. Maybe I could ask him to draw some scenes as well. I hope the whole thing pushes through. *crosses fingers*

****

Next chapter: Uh, oh. What's going to happen now that J.J. Harker's dead? What about Adrian? What the hell happened to Anderson? Another one dies, and this time, it might not be an OC.


	15. Dangerous Realizations

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. Please do try to remember that. I don't make any money.

****

Freetalk: Sorry, I promised a scene with Celes, but I didn't do it. So, I'll put it here instead.

****

Special thanks to:_ **M. Kasshoku: **Hey, thanks for dropping by! So you want more Celes and Alucard? Well, here's more. For the betrothal thing, I have an explanation in this chapter. _

****

Fanfic fan: Hey, I remember you reviewed the Legacy preview! Anyway, you're welcome. I also have been wondering when will I update. I'm so busy right now!

****

Elvin Flame: Hai! Hai! ^___^ Walter's a real hottie! I've seen some great pics of him as a young man! Have you visited Hellsing.nu? They have a great pic of Walter there on the Walter page.

****

Stella: Ahh…Christopher. Well, it isn't the end of his story. More to come…

****

Fangirl: Well, I can't tell you. I'll be spoiling it, wouldn't I? Just read on. You'll find it most interesting. ^__~

****

The Charlatan: See? You can still write omakes! I loved it, especially the part with Alucard laughing and all. ^____^

****

Lily: Ah…thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it. I'm happy you like Christina. I like her too.

****

Dedicated to: As always, and forever, I dedicate this to **Muraki-chan** and **Momo**. And to **Luna Catgirl**, who was the one who introduced Hellsing to me.

****

Chapter XIV: Dangerous Realizations

Celes Victoria sighed with satisfaction as she sank into a steaming tub of scented water. The sweet fragrance of roses filled the large bathroom. With her enhanced senses, the scent made her want to swoon. 

As the deliciously warm water engulfed her pale naked body, Celes could not resist sighing again and leaning back against the bathtub. She closed her eyes and smiled. It had been a while since she was this relaxed. She was glad she was free during mornings.

She frowned, remembering how stressful things had been for the past weeks. Miss Christina's abduction, the increase in FREAK attacks…Celes thought she would never rest again. She thought she would go on killing FREAKS all week.

Now, she was in a bathtub in a rarely used room of Hellsing manor, taking a luxurious bath. As she grabbed a bath scrub and liberally poured some creamy liquid soap on it, she wondered how her master would react at her 'extravagance'. Then she shrugged, squeezed the bath scrub, and began to scrub her body. Vampire or no, she was still a woman, and a girl needed some pampering every now and then. Beside, she had Lord Hellsing's permission to do this (which she got a few minutes ago, with Lord Hellsing looking strangely at her). Her master wouldn't counter that. 

After nearly thirty minutes of luxuriating in the tub, she finally got out and toweled herself dry. She quickly got dressed in her police uniform and headed for the library.

During her spare time, she would go to the massive Hellsing library and do some research. Right now, she was looking over some books about power spots, power circles, and ley lines. 

So far, she had been able to determine that the area where Lady Christina's friends first saw the vampire was an ancient ceremonial ground for long-ago mystics, thus making this a ideal power spot from which energy could be drawn. Another curious thing about that site was the fact that by the mystics once used the place to ask and receive power from the forces of darkness. 

_What was he summoning all that power for? _Celes said to herself. _He was going to do something…something big_. She frowned at the thought. _Drawing power…for something…but what for?_

She flipped through the pages of one of the books again, the one made out of human skin and written in human blood, looking for further reference about that place. It took a few more flips when she found it. Her eyes widened as she read the part. "My God," she whispered when she finished. Snatching the book, she headed outside the library and went straight to Integral's study. 

*******

**"NO!"**

She suddenly bolted up from her bed, her cry torn from her throat. Sheets went flying into the air as she tore away her bed sheets. Her face was as pale as a sheet, her lips just as colorless. Tiny droplets of sweat slid down from her forehead, dripping on the pale green sheets, which were twisted around her, like she had struggled against them. She could feel her heart beat like a jackhammer, like it was fighting to get out of her chest.

She swallowed hard, and took several slow, deep breaths, letting the tension slip away from her. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them, and looked around. 

_What in bloody hell was that?_ she wondered, gazing at the sunlight streaming into her room. She could not remember what made her bolt up, but whatever it was, she could still feel the feeling it inspired.

_Fear_. 

It was fear as she had never felt fear before. She wasn't someone easily frightened by nightmares. However, there had been something in her sleep or dream that made her react that way. _But what was it?_

Christina Elizabeth Hellsing buried her head in her shaking hands. _Calm down, Chris,_ she told herself_. It was just a bloody nightmare. You're a Hellsing, and Hell–_

Christina smiled suddenly, a rueful, humorless smile. _Scratch that. I'm a Greystone_. Her hands curled into tight fists, her nails biting into her flesh, drawing blood. _Christina Elizabeth Hellsing-Greystone_. _A traitor's daughter_.

Her smile turned bitter. _The King knows about it, and he betroths me to his second son. Does he trust Hellsing that much, or is he just being cautious? Is this betrothal a way of binding Hellsing to his family so he could keep an eye on us? So he could control us?_

Christina's bitter smile turned into a smirk. Her scarlet eyes glinted with determination. _I'd like to see him try. He may be the King, and I may have a traitor's blood running in my veins, but I am still a Hellsing and I will not let anyone control me, not even the King._

Then she snorted at the idea. _If my mother could hear me now, she'd call it a sacrilege to think this way_. She stared at the window with unseeing eyes, the conversation between her and her mother still fresh in her mind._ Ah, damn it. I wanted to know about myself. My mother obliged. I should be content._

_But you are not, little one?_

Christina jumped at the sound of Alucard's voice in her head, so shocked she was at his sudden intrusion. The shock was quickly replaced with anger. "How dare you listen to my thoughts without permission?" she demanded of the vampire in a loud voice. 

And there he was, the great vampire Alucard, standing a few feet beside her bed, protected by the shadows. Completely clad in red, he was looking at her with an indecipherable expression on his roguish face. "I am not in the mood to deal with you today, Alucard. Leave me alone. Go to my mother. I believe she wants to discuss certain things with you," she added in a voice so cold that it would have instantly frozen molten lava. 

Christina stood up from the bed and pointed at the door. "Get out. By the door or by the shadows I do not care, but just get out of my room right NOW!" She let her voice rise at the last word.

To her chagrin, Alucard merely laughed uproariously. Snatching a pillow off her bed, Christina hurled it to Alucard, who smoothly dodged it. It tumbled harmlessly on the floor. "You have inherited the Hellsing temper as well, little one. Your mother did the self-same thing when she was your age. However, she shot at me rather than throw a down-filled pillow."

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Christina looked away from the grinning vampire, then she asked, "What do you want?"

"My Master has bid you to go to the study. There are important matters to be discussed."

"So you're the messenger now. I thought that was Walter's or David's job."

"I took it upon myself to deliver the message."

Just then, there was a knock on her door, which opened to reveal Walter. "Lady Christina, your–" Walter's eyes widened slightly when he saw Alucard standing in her room.

"I have already told her the news, God of Death." With a smile, Alucard disappeared into the shadows. 

"Does he always come here, Lady Christina? Your mother doesn't like that." Walter asked her.

Christina gave Walter a wry smile. "Usually. He just talks with me, nothing else." A sudden thought occurred to her. "Did he do that when my mother was in my age? Visit her, I mean?"

"Sometimes. I remember there was one time Lord Integral got so mad at Alucard she shot at him." 

Christina laughed. "I see." She gave Walter a curious look. "Why did he call you God of Death?" She had always been curious about Walter. He always had a gentle smile on his face, but she knew he wasn't just an old butler. She heard stories about him, especially about those deadly wires of his. 

She never saw him fight, but looking at Walter's still strong, well-built body, she guessed he must had been an extraordinary fierce fighter in his younger days. She knew Walter made and designed the weapons Alucard and Celes used. He was old now, and Christina wondered if David or anyone would be enough to fill the void that would surely be felt when Walter was gone.

Walter smiled. "It was a title I acquired when I was a young man in active duty for Hellsing. Alucard and I used to work together, eliminating FREAKS and ah…Nazis. I had been quite…ah…enthusiastic with my job." 

"Oh." Then she looked down at her light blue pajamas. "I suppose I should get dressed."

*******

"He was going to summon _what?_" Lord Integral Wingates Hellsing nearly shouted, stunned at Celes's discovery. 

They were in Integra's study, discussing about last night's events. Integra was seated behind her desk, with Walter standing beside her. Celes stood in front of the desk while Alucard stood a little farther off, partially hidden by the shadows. Christina stood quietly near the window, looking outside.

Celes held up the book, pointing at the phrase in the book. "It says here that the power spot near Miss Christina's school was once used as a place to communicate with the Master of Darkness and as a place for someone to gain dark powers. It also says here that the energy gained from that spot could be used to summon the forces of darkness."

Walter frowned in thought. "So, it is possible Adrian had tried to summon some dark creature from Hell, similar to what Incognito did a several years ago." 

Celes nodded. "Yes. However, I do not know what he was trying to summon. Satan himself, perhaps?" 

Integra firmly shook her head. "No mortal or creature of the undead can compel Satan to come up, no matter how powerful the summoner is. Some lesser minion, perhaps, but not Satan. Whatever he was trying to summon, it is a good thing Adrian has been disposed of."

"If you're that interested to know what had Adrian wanted to summon, you could ask his human Master," Christina suddenly said from her place near the window.

Everyone turned to where Christina was. She looked at them, her scarlet eyes grave. The heir to Hellsing wore a pale green long-sleeved turtleneck sweater and long black pleated skirt. The colors made her look somber. "Adrian had to have had one. He couldn't have moved that freely and undetected in England without some kind of human protection. He had FREAKS on his side as well. As I recall, FREAKS and true vampires do not have a good relationship, so somebody who is human must be pulling the strings to coordinate things between the two."

"That is a possibility," Integra conceded, impressed with her daughter. She turned to Alucard. "Well, Alucard, do you think Adrian had a human master?"

Alucard scowled blackly. "I regret that I could not accurately tell, Master."

Integral turned to Walter. "Do we have any information or indication about another human has a vampire?"

Walter shook his head. "No information whatsoever, Lord Hellsing."

Alucard smirked. "Have you checked among the knights, Master? The last time something similar to this happened, it was a Knight of the Round Table who started it."

"You will hold your tongue, Alucard. I will not have my order slandered," Integral said in quiet voice, though her ice-blue eyes were as hard and as cold as arctic ice.

Alucard's answering smile was bland. "As you wish, Master, but do remember, I warned you."

Walter cleared his throat. "Speaking of the knights, we received a message from His Royal Majesty that Lord Michael Jonathan Harker's knighthood ceremony would be held today."

Christina and Integra traded a look. One eyebrow raised, Christina asked, "Isn't it a bit too early to knight him? I mean, it's only been a day since his father died."

"His Highness probably took in consideration the current situation at hand." _The Knights of the Round cannot afford losing a single member_, Integra thought. _Especially now, with another undead threatening the realm_. Though Michael Harker was poorly suited in his newfound role as a Knight of the Round Table, they needed someone to fill in the vacancy the elder Harker left.

"The vampire Adrian is dead, but who led that attack? Some FREAK?" Celes wondered aloud.

It was Christina who answered. "I think it is Adrian."

Integral frowned at her daughter. "That is nonsense. Adrian is dead." 

Alucard looked intensely at Christina. "Are you questioning by abilities, little one?"

Integral was startled when Alucard called Christina 'little one' and by the expression in the vampire's eyes. Christina, however, met Alucard's gaze head on, not hint of fear in her gaze. "No. I'm not questioning anyone's ability. However, if my theory of Adrian having a human Master is true, his Master could have revived him."

There was a moment's silence in the room. "Walter," Integra said, a grim look on her face. "Send some troops to investigate the place where Christina was taken. You will go with them, and try to determine if any resurrection magic was used."

Walter nodded. Integra turned to Celes. "Continue your research. I want to know if there are other power spots similar to the one in my daughter's school. And if there are, someone will be there to defend it just in case anyone or anything tries to summon power from it." 

"Yes, Sir Hellsing."

Integral flickered a quick look at her daughter, who had a frown on her young face, then turned to the others. "The meeting is adjourned. Alucard, Christina, remain. There are matters I wish to discuss with you."

When the others had left, Integra said to her daughter, "You are coming to the ceremony. The King and your betrothed will be there. We will be leaving in an hour for Harker Mansion." Christina nodded, though her face did not reveal whatever she felt at the prospect of seeing her secret fiancé.

"Oh? Your daughter is engaged, Master?" Alucard asked in a mocking, amused voice. He smirked at Christina who stood still as a marble statue. "And who is the unlucky man?"

"That will be enough, Alucard." Integra's voice was as sharp as a blade. "Christina is betrothed to the younger son of His Royal Highness, Prince Henry." 

Alucard grinned at Christina. "Ah, so the little one will become a little princess in the future." Then his grinned widened. "And she will be a little queen, and her children will inherit the throne." 

Integra's hands clenched into tights fists. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when Christina replied in a calm voice, "That is a bit too ambitious, Alucard. It is the second son I am marrying, not the Prince of Wales. I have no desire to be the Queen of England. Besides, I am not a little one. At five feet, nine inches, I am hardly little."

Alucard laughed. "Well said, little one."

Integra found herself a little lost at the bantering between Alucard and Christina. The two obviously knew each other well. Integra did not like Alucard spending so much time with her daughter, but she had no choice.

Christina turned to her mother. "May I go now, Mother? I must get dressed for the knighthood ceremony." When Integra nodded, Christina smiled, bowed slightly, and left the room. Integra watched her daughter leave, wondering what she was thinking.

When the door closed, Alucard remarked, "They do not trust you still, Master."

Integra whipped round. "What are you talking about Alucard?"

The vampire bared his sharp pointed fangs in a fearsome grin. "Your precious King. He does not trust you. He seeks to bind Hellsing through marriage so he could keep an eye on you and your daughter. He fears that Hellsing may grow too powerful and too headstrong to be controlled."

Integra's eyes blazed with blue fire. "Keep your filthy lies to yourself, vampire. I have no wish to hear them."

The vampire laughed and before Integra could react, the table was no longer between her and Alucard. The chair she had been sitting on was pushed against the wall, and Alucard was in front of her, his arms outstretched, blocking her escape. "How long must you delude yourself, Master? Even your own daughter knows about this," he taunted. "She at least has the sense to open her eyes and mind." 

"Remove. Your. Arms," Integra said slowly but firmly through gritted teeth. "Or I will cut them off." 

Alucard did as he was told. However, the grin remained on his face. "Think about it, _Lord_ Hellsing." Then he slipped into the shadows. 

_Damn him_, she thought, taking a deep breath. _Damn him to hell_. Nobody could really understand why she accepted the King's offer. It wasn't simply because of duty or obedience to the Crown or an alliance. There was another, more compelling reason why she wanted her daughter married to the younger prince.

Integral wanted to somehow protect her daughter. With Christina a part of the Royal Family, there would be a decrease in the possibility that some Knights might question her succession and legitimacy. She would be safe. 

*******

Michael Jonathan Harker's knighthood ceremony lasted well into the afternoon. Christina didn't really pay much attention to it, since ceremonies, no matter how important, had the tendency to bore her. 

"Bored, My Lady?" Prince Henry, her betrothed, asked her in a low voice. He was standing beside her in their place of honor near the altar.

Christina gave him a small smile. Prince Henry was quite a handsome young man. He had light brown hair and pale gray eyes that sparkled with hidden mischief. He was about three years older than she was. She heard he had a lot of fangirls. "No, Your Highness. I was merely admiring the chapel. I am thankful it was not destroyed."

The prince smiled at her. "You must call me Henry. We are affianced, after all." He looked around the chapel, glancing at its magnificent rose windows and crystal chandeliers. "Yes, it's a good thing those ghouls did not damage the chapel. Hellsing did well. They responded as quick as lightning, so I am told."

For am moment, Christina stared at him. _Not quick enough_, she thought. _If we had been quick enough, we wouldn't be holding this ceremony in the first place. J.J. Harker would still be Lord Harker and Rachel would still be alive._ Then, lowering her eyes, she replied quietly, "Thank you, You–I mean, Henry, for your kind words."

"Is _he_ here?" Henry asked, his voice scarcely above a whisper.

Christina gave him an odd look. "_He_?"

The young prince looked around nervously. "The vampire Alucard. I am told he often comes with you and your mother. Is he here with you?"

"I'm not quite sure," she lied smoothly when she noted the look on the prince's face. Actually, she knew and felt that Alucard was lurking in the shadows somewhere, but there was no need to tell the prince that. "I don't think he's here, though. Even if he is, there is nothing to worry about."

It was the prince's turn to give her a strange look. "Do you fear him?"

"Fear Alucard?" She thought about that for a moment. She couldn't recall a time in her life that she had been afraid of Alucard. Even as a little girl, the first time she had met him, she was not afraid. In fact, she found herself more comfortable and safe being with Alucard than being with most humans. 

She remembered the time she and Alucard used the shadows to go back to the mansion after Alucard fought and defeated Adrian. Clasped in his arms and travelling in the darkness of the shadows, she had never felt so secure, so protected as in that moment. Being with Alucard felt so eerily right.

She smiled at her fiancé. "Fear Alucard. No, I do not." Henry gave her another strange look, but he did not talk to her about Hellsing or Alucard.

After the ceremony and the banquet following that, Christina and her mother toured the mansion. As they moved about, assessing the damage on the house and its overall structure, they found themselves in Joseph Jonathan Harker's study.

"He's not very neat, is he?" Christina remarked to her mother as she glanced at the pile of papers scattered all over the room–on the floor, the shelves and especially on the desk. Books were piled in small, untidy towers in many corners. A used tray was dumped near the foot of a cabinet. The smell of dust filled the whole room. 

Integra entered the room cautiously, looking at the things on Harker's desk. A flash of light caught her eye, and she would herself looking at an old, yellowed photograph of young Joseph Harker and an equally young Christopher Greystone.

Integral felt like her all her breath was knocked of her. With shaking hands, she lifted the photograph. There he was, standing beside a laughing Joseph Harker. Christopher was younger, his black hair longer, falling down his shoulder. He was smiling, his reddish-brown eyes bright with laughter. He was holding a huge fish in one hand, a fishing rod in the other. 

"My God," she whispered. _Christopher and Joseph were friends? How come I never knew of this?_

"Is there anything wrong, Mother?" Christina asked, noting the expression on her mother's face. 

Tucking the photograph into one of her pockets, Integra turned to her daughter, a calm look on her face. "Nothing is wrong, Christina."

Just then, one of their men appeared. He bowed briefly then handed Integra a white slip of paper. "Lord Hellsing, there is an urgent message for you."

Integra took it, and scanned its contents. When she was finished, she turned to Christina. "We are going to Greystone Estate."

*******

Anna Katrina Rothschild sat on her bed, reading a book when she thought she heard something.

_Anna._

_What was that?_ She glanced around her room. The curtains on her open window billowed slightly as a sudden cool breeze entered the room. There was no one there. Shrugging, she went back to her book.

_Anna. It's me._

Lifting her eyes from her book, she found herself face-to-face with Rachel Marie Kent.

Stifling a scream, Anna quickly bolted away, jumping out of her bed. She clutched her chest, breathing heavily. "Bloody Christ, Rachel! You gave me fright!" She stared at her friend. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in? What happened?" Rachel was unusually pale and she was wearing a pale blue gown that reached her ankles. Anna gaze focused on her eyes. They were no longer in that rare shade of violet. They were in an even rarer shade of red.

"Rachel? What happened?" This time Anna's voice had the hint of fear. She slowly backed away, trying to put as much distance between her and Rachel. She glanced at the door. Maybe if she ran fast enough, she could get past Rachel quickly enough and get out of her room.

Rachel just smiled and took a step forward, her arms outstretched. Her scarlet eyes bore into Anna who despite her fear found them fascinating and compelling. 

Rachel made a beckoning gesture. _Come with me._ And without hesitation, Anna took a step forward.

*******

In the Hellsing manor, Celes came into another startling discovery. Clutching the book in her had, she rushed into Hellsing's communications room as fast as inhumanly possible. "Get me Walter fast!" she barked to the startled soldier. _I hope I'm not too late! Please, let my message get there on time!_

"Yes, ma'am." The soldier quickly pushed some buttons. He seriously did not want to piss off one of the Hellsing vampires, especially when there was an alarmed expression on their faces. 

*******

Walter C. Ddollneazz stood still for a moment as he stared at the ruins before him. In place of the mansion was rubble of stones and other construction material. It was if a massive earthquake had passed through the mansion and reduced it into nothingness. Alucard had truly done a thorough job in eliminating the FREAKS and the ghouls, but did he have to destroy the building itself? Damn, but it was going to be hard detecting magic.

He looked up. It was already evening when they reached the place. They had to work fast. Sir Integra would want early results. He glanced at the soldier with him, a young man by the name of Marcus Trelawny. "Secure the area. I want to make sure no one will interrupt me."

The soldier nodded. "Yes, sir. We–" No sooner than the soldier had spoken that a bright gush of blood came from his mouth and chest. With a horrible gurgling sound, he fell into the ground.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" a smooth musical voice said from the darkness. 

Walter crouched, his deadly wires already extended. A figure with light blonde hair emerged from the darkness. There was a smirk on his handsome features. 

He licked the blood dripping from his hand. "So you're Walter, the God of Death. You don't look all that impressive to me. You shouldn't really have come here, old man."

Walter's transceiver suddenly cackled on. Celes's voice came out it. "Walter! The place where you are, there's another power spot there. Be careful!"

Walter allowed himself a small smile. "Thank you, Miss Celes. I will be careful." Then he turned off the transceiver and focused his attention to the vampire in front of him. "So you survived Alucard."

Adrian smiled. "Naturally. So you know about the power spots." His smile turned into a malevolent grin. "Perhaps your visit here will not be in vain. I need a human's blood to summon the energy. Yours will do nicely." He took a step towards Walter. "Then after I've finished with you, the Hellsings will come next."

Walter tightened his grip on his wires. He knew he was old, and that he wasn't as skillful as he used to be, but he would use every ounce of strength in his body to delay or defeat this monster. "Don't be so confident."

"Oh?" then before the vampire could react, a wire came whizzing towards him. Adrian dodged it, but not before it slashed his right cheek.

"Shall we begin now, vampire?" Walter grinned as Adrian roared, and leapt towards him.

****

~T.B.C.~

Freetalk, part 2: Yeah! Another chapter finished. How did you like this one? Full of surprises, ne? I'm sorry if the whole writing style is a bit off. I really wanted to finish this. Anyway, I'll probably edit it a little.

****

The Charlatan, that bathtub scene was for you! Mwhahahahahahaha…

Adrian…Adrian: Finally, we're getting a glimpse of what Adrian is doing. Celes, you rock!!!!


	16. Only the Heart Can Feel, part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. Isn't that obvious already? Don't sue me.**

**Freetalk: I finally changed my name! Sorry for the long, long delay! I wanted this to be very good. Anyway, here it is! I hope you'll find it enjoyable.**

**Special thanks to: _TainInfernus: __I'm glad you liked it. Don't worry, I'll continue. Hehehehe…_**

**_IceRain:__ Ahhh…so you liked that part? Well so did I! It was a nice little twist. Hehehehe…_**

**_The Charlatan:__ Hehehe…I always aim to please my readers…Anyway, I suspect Alucard restrained himself during that time. Hmm…I wonder what that little mispronunciation did?_**

**_Stella:__ I'm already shivering with anticipation for 'Lilith'. Anyway, the cliffhanger was an accident, really. I was about to continue, but I noticed the whole thing was too long already…Hehehehe… _**

**_Fanfic Fan:__ Yes. I know. I lack Christina-Alucard interactions. However, there will be a lot of them in later chapter. As for the revelation thing...well...you'll have to read on to find out when. Thanks for reading._**

**_Red Ninja:__ Wai! I missed you! *glomp*_**

**_LaVada:__ Thanks! I try really hard to make this as near to Hellsing as possible. Predictable? Yeah. I guess there are just some cliches that are hard to lose. Hehehehe…_**

**_M.Kasshoku:__ Hello! Anyway, just read on to read more of Walter's fight. I was just going to 'tell' about it, but your review made me change my mind. Thanks! Hehehehe…_**

**_Elisa:__ Hey, It's been a while! I missed you. Glad you're back. Thanks for reading._**

**_Shadeshark:__ Ahh…paparazzi…I thought about that…but I won't discuss it until later…hehehe…and as for the Knights, I'm going to discuss them in detail very soon, but in another fic. Thanks for reading!_**

**_Elvin Flame:__ Hehehehe…Walter…I love that guy…_**

**_Thowra:__ Hello! I missed you. Thanks for reading!_**

This is fanfiction is dedicated to my dearest **Muraki-chan** and **Momo **and** to** Duria Hellsing**!**** Thanks for the e-mail! Thank you everyone!!!**

**Chapter XV: …Only the Heart Can Feel, Part 1**

             Like silk flowing with the wind, Walter deftly evaded Adrian as he leapt towards him.  He whipped out his wires, managing to give Adrian's arm several long gaping cuts and shredding the sleeve of the vampire's shirt.  Dark red spots of the vampire's blood bloomed like red flowers on the vampire's shirt.  

             Grimacing slightly, Adrian waved his hand, and the next thing Walter knew, he was hurtling in the air like a limp rag doll. Then he slammed rear first into the ground.         

             Walter's breath came in short, rapid gasps. He felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his back, but he ignored it. He got up to his feet and glared at Adrian. "Is that the best you can do, vampire?"

             Adrian smiled at him. "I haven't even begun yet, butler," he replied in his oddly musical voice. With another wave of his hand and a quiet command of 'Rise!' several former dead members of the Royal Protestant Knights sprung up, and headed for Walter, moaning horribly, reaching for him, with their faces twisted almost beyond recognition.

             Without any expression on his face, Walter merely swept his wires to them, and soon the ghouls were reduced into heaps of dust.

             "Excellent," Adrian remarked with a dry smile, clapping his hands softly. "I see you're as good as ever, old man. However," Adrian was suddenly infused with a reddish aura, "it is time for things to come to an end." The air around them grew hotter and swirled violently, filling the air with the scent of dust, decay, and death. 

             Walter tightened his grip on his wires again, the wires cutting into his flesh, drawing blood. "You will not win," he said flatly, crouching slightly. "You will be stopped."

             Adrian laughed mockingly. A globe of magical energy, red as blood, hovered on his hand. "We'll see, God of Death. You are no match for me. You cannot stop me."

             "I wasn't talking about myself." Smiling at the confused expression on the vampire's face, this time it was Walter who leapt, a silent prayer on his lips.

*******

              It was already night when the Hellsing women arrived at the Greystone estate. As they got out of their vehicle, their escorts turned on a high-powered spotlight to serve as their light, since there was no moon or star this night to illuminate the earth.

             Shrouded in darkness, the light seemed like an explosion when it was turned on.

             Christina Elizabeth Hellsing felt a sudden, inexplicable chill as she gazed at the huge rusty, broken-down iron gate in front of her. Her gaze shifted towards the tall, dark castle with its towers reaching up to the blue-black night sky. She then glanced at her mother, who stood behind her in her knightly garb, just a few feet from the car. "Is this the place?" she asked. A cold breeze passed her, making her shiver slightly.

             Integral Wingates Hellsing nodded, her eyes not quite meeting her daughter's. Her attention was focused on the sight before her. Nothing seemed to have changed. The place looked the same as about fifteen or so years ago when she last came here, back when she was still pregnant with Christina. 

             Integra never came back here and did not want to be here. However, she had no choice. A local town official had called her lawyer about strange noises coming from the place. The official also noted that the old eccentric caretaker, Miles Carrington, was nowhere to be seen.

             Her hands curled into tight fists, her lips drawn into a tight thin line. What the bloody hell was happening? First, the Harker mansion was attacked under suspicious circumstances, then she found out Adrian might still be around and causing havoc in the realm. Then there was the possibility that Christopher and Joseph Harker knew each other and now, strange things were happening at Greystone Estate. Could there possibly a connecting factor to all these events?

             _Moreover, I am back in this foul, cursed place. God, this is a bad week._

             Meanwhile, Christina hesitantly approached the gates and peered inside. Tall grasses almost as tall as her, thick, untrimmed bushes, and other forms of vegetation that almost filled the place indicated that it hadn't been lived in for a long time. Only the gravel road leading to the huge castle remained free of plants. "Isn't anyone taking care of this place? It's so quiet."

             Snapping out of her reverie, Integra approached the gates, looking inside. She was listening as well. She noted the grasses and the eerie silence surrounding the place. She could not hear a single insect's chirping or a bird's cawing. "There was a caretaker, Miles Carrington. However, according to the local official, he's nowhere to be seen. He usually goes to town once a week for a drink or two."

             "Maybe he's being hidden by the grass," a Hellsing soldier, one of their escorts, remarked, pointing at the clumps of grass whose large, tall blades were swaying softly to the wind. "Bloody hell, but those have to be the tallest grasses on earth."

             "Actually, the tallest grass is the bamboo plant," Christina said almost absently. "What are we waiting for? Shouldn't we go inside?" She glanced inquiringly at her mother, who was staring at the gates with a stunned expression. Christina followed her gaze. An ancient but tough-looking lock was twisted into the rough shape of the number eight. A part of the lock had snapped off, thus rendering the lock useless.

             Mother and daughter traded knowing looks. "Ready your night vision goggles. Arm yourselves," Integra said curtly to her soldiers. "Alucard, come here."

             In a split-second, Alucard was there beside them, all clad in red and black. "Yes, Master?" 

             Integra eyed Alucard with a glimmer of steal in her blue eyes. "Let's go in. We have to find something. I need you to do that. Christina, stay close to Alucard and me. Don't wander off."

             Christina's eyes widened slightly. Her mother, Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing, wanted her, Christina Elizabeth Hellsing, to stay close to Alucard–the very person her mother had repeatedly told her in the past to stay away from. Christina would have laugh out loud if they weren't in a serious situation. 

             They entered the estate cautiously, with Alucard leading them down the gravel road that lead to the imposing castle since he could see better in the dark than any of them. "What are we looking for, Master?" Alucard asked. Christina noticed he sounded a trifle injured. The vampire clearly disliked being treated in his opinion some kind of a search dog.

             "The caretaker and anything suspicious." She turned to the head of the soldiers. "I want the whole grounds searched. Leave no stone unturned. Send out the men."

             The man opened his mouth to say something, but after flicking a quick glance at Alucard and at Integra's hard blue eyes, he closed his mouth and nodded. He faced to his fellow soldiers and shouted, "You heard Lord Hellsing! Let's move out!" 

             "Aren't you overreacting, Master?" Alucard asked silkily as the soldiers spread around, wearing night vision goggles or holding powerful flashlights to help them see in the dark. Soon, spots of light illuminated the grassy grounds of Greystone Estate.

             "I don't like what's been happening, Alucard. Moreover, it is not your place to question my orders." Integra's eyes blazed with anger as she spoke, glaring at Alucard all the while. She clearly did not like her orders to be questioned in front of her men.

             "Indeed, my Master?"

              Meanwhile, Christina was about to take step closer to her mother when she saw something at the corner of her eye, something fluttering in one of the tree trunks a few meters or so. Casting the two a furtive look, she headed for the trees, seeing quite easily in the dark.

             When she reached the place, she felt another chill in her body. Taking a deep breath, she looked around and found it. It appeared like an ordinary piece of parchment pinned to the wall, until she saw what pinned the parchment to the wall. It looked like a long, flattened garden trowel, but had razor-sharp edges. She looked at the writing on the parchment. She studied enough to know that the words written there were in Latin. She turned to where her mother and Alucard were. "Mother!" she shouted. Her mother and Alucard turned to her. She pointed at the tree trunk. "I think you should take look a this. It looks like someone was here."   

*******

             "Father Alexander Anderson," Integral spat out. Her blue eyes were bright with anger as she tightly clutched the piece of parchment. Around her, the soldiers were looking out for signs the Iscariot priest was still there. "So he was here. He was probably the cause of the strange noises coming from this place." She crumpled the parchment and hurled it to the ground. "How dare he! This is Protestant property–our jurisdiction!" 

             "Lord Hellsing!" a soldier a few feet behind them shouted. "We found more of the blades and parchment over here! Looks like some kind of battle happened here not too long ago. We did find a dilapidated shack not far from here though. Nobody seems to live there for a while. We also found something else." In one hand, he held up what looked like a shotgun. He rushed to Integra to show it.

             "The Judas Priest uses a shotgun now?" Alucard remarked as he eyed the gun, amused. 

             "No." Integra was staring hard at the shotgun. "This gun belongs to the caretaker." She looked up sharply. "Did you find any bodies?"

             The soldier shook his head. "Another strange thing, my Lord…is the smell…."

             "The smell? What about it?" 

             The soldier sniffed. "The place smells of decay and…something evil…similar to the smell coming from the undead, especially the ghouls."

             Integral felt a chill rush up her spine. Ghouls in the Greystone Estate? Was that why Anderson was here? Nevertheless, what were ghouls doing here in the first place? Integra turned to Alucard. "What do you think?"

             Alucard gave an indecipherable smile. "There were ghouls here, Master."

             "Maybe that's why this Vatican priest was here, Lord Hellsing," the head of the soldiers suggested. "He heard about the ghouls here and decided to finish them off."

             _No, Integral thought. _That couldn't be it._ Anderson's presence here in the Greystone Estate was too suspicious to be a mere coincidence. The estate wasn't exactly well-known. It was isolated from the town and the townspeople stayed away from it because it had an 'unsavory' reputation. The Iscariot presence here was deliberate. He was here for _something_, but __what?_

             _"I met your daughter last night. Such a beautiful creature__," Anderson remarked with a gleam in his eye. "Tell me, how is she?"_

             _Christina, she thought with a chill as she remembered. Anderson seemed so interested with her daughter. She glanced at her daughter, who was talking to Alucard, a frown on her face. Alucard's tone was teasing and for a moment Integra was reminded of the times Alucard talked to her with that same tone. Mentally shaking herself, she focused on the matter at hand._

             Was it possible Anderson knew Christina's connection with the Christopher Greystone? Was that why he was here? To know more about Christopher and Christina?

             Integral whirled around to face her men. "Continue searching." She turned to Alucard and Christina. "We're going to the castle. I want to find out if Anderson managed to get there."

*******

             It was dark and cold inside Castle Greystone.

             Christopher had always hated this place. Integra remembered how he avoided staying in the castle longer than necessary. He preferred staying in his London flat and leaving the care of the estate with the tenants.

             Integra asked him once why he didn't like the place although the castle was his legacy.

**_             Christopher closed his eyes, and a bitter smile touched his lips. "I never liked being there. It's so cold in that place. It was as if no warmth could ever touch it. It wasn't just because it was made of stone. There was…something in that place. When I was growing up, I used to see ghosts hiding in every corner of that castle."_**

**_             "Is that so? I heard the tales as well."_**

**_             He laughed mirthlessly. "Oh, the story about the devil living in the dungeon? I'm not sure about that, but there was something strange about that castle." He frowned, his reddish brown eyes suddenly bright with anger. 'I hate that place. I try to stay away from it as much as possible. If my ancestors hadn't forbidden me to sell that estate, I would have sold it long ago."_**

             Thinking about it now, Integra wondered if Christopher had been telling the truth, or had he been lying so that she would stay away from the place and would not discover his traitorous activities? Shaking her head, she turned on the light. The huge hall was suddenly bathed in the bright light of huge crystal chandeliers that hung from a large buttressed ceiling that had colorful murals painted on it.

            The hall of the castle was huge. Integra calculated it was about twice as big as the hall in Hellsing mansion. A gilded white marble double staircase facing the door led to the second floor of the castle. On both ends of the staircases' banister was a statue of a white kneeling angel with outstretched wings gilded with gold. Scattered around the hall were sets of priceless antique furniture covered with white sheets. Above a huge fireplace was an equally huge painting of a dignified man dressed in seventeenth century clothing. On the walls of the hall were other paintings of the former lords of the castle.

             The hall smelled of dust and of lost time. Integra felt the hair at the nape of her neck stand on its end as she stepped further into the castle. It looked the same as she had left it several years ago.

             "So, this is Greystone Castle," Christina remarked, breaking the sudden silence that descended upon the group. She surveyed the room with a calm look on her face. 

             "Yes, this is Greystone Castle," her mother replied. She drew her coat closer to her, feeling a sudden chill. Beside her, she could feel Alucard's body stiffen with sudden tension. _That was unexpected_. She turned to the soldiers. "Search the place. I want to find out if anyone's been here recently."

             The soldiers did as they were bided to do. As the soldiers searched the castle, Christina asked her mother, "Where is the study? I want to go there."

             For a moment, Integra wanted to refuse her daughter, but one look at the firm resolve in Christina's scarlet eyes stopped her. "If you wish," Integral said coolly.

             The study was huge, filled with huge shelves overflowing with books. A massive oak desk lay near the far end of the room. There were no windows, which gave the room an oppressive feel. Integra felt a chill rush up her spine and goosebumps appeared on her skin. 

              Integra let her eyes wander around the place until it settled on Christopher's portrait on the wall. Christopher, handsome in a dark gray suit, was smiling in the portrait. _What secrets did you carry to your grave, Christopher? she asked the silent portrait. __I want to know, because everything seems to be leading back to you._

             She was engrossed in her own thoughts that she did not hear Christina move to stand beside her. "Is that him? My father, I mean?" she asked Integra in a voice as soft as a gentle breeze.

             "Yes. That is him. That is Christopher Henry Greystone."

             "He's handsome," Christina remarked in the same soft voice. She was staring at her father's eyes. "We have the same eyes." Integral chose not reply. "It's so cold here," Christina said abruptly, wrapping her arms around her chest. "It's as if no warmth could ever touch this place." 

             "I–" Integra's voice was suddenly cut off when a loud scream echoed throughout the castle, followed by the thunderous burst of gunfire. Both guns drawn out, Alucard swiftly moved in front of the two Hellsing women who had also drawn out their respective guns in response to the gunfire.

             "Alucard?"

             The vampire narrowed his red eyes for a moment, a frown on his lips. Then a smile of pleasure replaced the frown. "It seems we have company, My Master. Two of my kind, I believe, one of them with a dark presence."

             Integral turned to her daughter. Christina was looking back at her with a calm expression on her eyes. She too, knew whom Alucard was talking about.

             Then everything went black.

             "Christina!" Integral cried out, blue eyes searching for her daughter in the sudden darkness. She felt fingers clamp protectively over her waist, and she found herself leaning against a solid wall of flesh that brought a sudden warmth to her cheeks and her whole body. She thanked God it was dark so Alucard could not see the faint flush on her cheeks. _Alucard?_

             _Stay close, Master. Alucard's deep voice resounded in Integral's mind, calming her a little. He felt his grip tighten almost protectively about her._

             _Where is Christina? Is she all right?_ she demanded, peering into the unfathomable darkness.

             Just then, the lights came back on. Integra's heart began to pound when she saw Christina wasn't where she stood before. She looked around the room, searching for her daughter. A sudden sharp hiss from Alucard caught her attention and she turned to where Alucard was looking. 

             She felt her whole body grew cold when she saw a handsome long-haired blonde man with scarlet eyes standing beside the doorway, a small, satisfied smile on his face. His white shirt was heavily streaked with blood. In one hand he was holding by the spill of its grayish hair what appeared to be a freshly severed head that dripped blood on the floor like an open faucet. Adrian's hands were red and dripping. Once again, the air was filled with the rusty, acrid scent of spilled blood. 

              "Adrian," Integral whispered, watching with sick fascination as Adrian lifted his free, dripping hand, and leisurely licked the blood off it, similar to the way a cat lapped milk. As soon as he was finished, he licked his lips, coating them red. Then he smiled at them, his red eyes glittering. Alucard's gun automatically came up and pointed squarely at Adrian's blonde head.

             "Well, isn't it nice to see you again, Lord Integral Wingates of Hellsing," Adrian purred in his musical voice, ignoring the gun. Then the smile became a smirk. "Or should I say Countess Integral Wingates Hellsing-Greystone? After all, you married the Earl of Greystone, didn't you? A traitor's bitch, that's what you are."

             Integral did not say a word. Alucard fired a round. 

             Like silk flowing against the wind, Adrian dodged the bullet, and now stood behind the bookshelves. The severed head bumped against the shelves, jiggling it slightly. He wagged a finger at them. "Now, now, you shouldn't do that," he said in a honeyed voice. "I've brought a present for you. I'm sure you'd like it." Then, casually, as if he were tossing a soccer ball to her, Adrian threw to Integra the severed head in his hand.

             Though startled, Integra deftly caught the head in her arms.

             And found herself staring at Walter's wide, staring eyes.

             It took all of Integra's control not to drop the head to the floor. Her stomach heaved, her eyes burned with unshed tears as she continued to stare at head of the man whom she had grown to think and love as her second father. She could hear Adrian laughing mockingly and Alucard cursing, but she paid no attention to them. "Walter," she whispered, her voice hoarse. Then her head snapped up, her blue eyes blazing with fierce hatred as she glared at Adrian. "You heartless monster," she said in a quiet, deadly voice.

             Another mocking smile. "Did you like your present, Lord Integral? I saved it just for you. Walter fought most valiantly, I must say. His blood was _very _delicious."

            Alucard snarled, and without another word, he launched himself towards the vampire. Adrian swiftly dodged the attack, and turned into a ghostly mist.

             "I'd like to chat with you, but unfortunately, I have pressing business elsewhere," Adrian's musical voice said. As soon as he spoke, a horde of ghouls broke through the door and poured inside the room like raging flood waters bursting from a dam.

             Snarling a curse, Alucard lifted his guns, aimed at the ghouls, and fired.            

**~T.B.C.~**

**Freetalk, part 2: So hate me. I couldn't care less…^____^; At least I'm not like J.K. Rowling. Sob! How could she kill that character! I absolutely loved that character! Thank God for fanfics. **

Gods, I'm sorry if this is such a boring chapter, so much about the damned castle. I'm really going to miss Christina when I end this in…uh…five chapters…I guess…then I'll be working on _Legacy_. Hehehehe.

**Chibi Celes: Anou, why were you saying 'Hehehehe' at every possible moment?**

**Chibi Melrose: Because I can. I'm the author here. **

**Chibi Celes: You're imitating my Master.**

**Chibi Melrose: ****I. AM. NOT. *whips out pen and paper* Do you want to be written wearing a pink tutu?**

**WALTER-SAMAAAA!!!! *sobs*: I know. I'm mean. I really didn't want to kill him, but I had to. The Hellsing-gumi (huh? Where the Hell did that come from?) needed to be jolted to action. T__T**

**Greystone Castle: If you're having a hard time visualizing the castle's interior, just think of the mansion in the movie _The House on Haunted Hill_, starring Catherine Zeta-Jones, Lily Tomlin, Liam Neeson, and Owen Wilson. The place is sort of like that.**

Next chapter: What the Hell happened to Christina? Where's Anna? What's going on? Hehehe…read next chapter…


	17. Only the Heart Can Feel, part 2

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. If you sue me, I won't be able to finish my fanfic. Would you like that?

****

Freetalk: Sorry for the long delay! If you're wondering what's taking me so long to finish this, go to my journal. This chapter almost focuses solely on Christina. You'll find out later why. Anyway, here it is! 

****

Special thanks to: _Alucard's familiar: Probably another cutesy scene soon, but not now. I love the two of them._

****

Fanfic Fan: You love my story? I'm touched. I'm sorry if this took so long.

****

Red Ninja: I didn't mean to end it this way! *wails like a banshee* It just got out of hand! Here's the update. Drop me a line at BI, 'kay?

****

Stella: Yes. I know. It hurts killing Walter. I want revenge too! More Lilith, please! You're killing me!

****

The Charlatan: The movie was The Haunting! Damn. I knew I made a mistake. I keep mixing them up. What is it about those houses, anyway? Anyway, thank you! Please, more omakes.

****

Thowra: Don't cry on your laptop! It might short-circuit! Anyway, I'm still crying over Walter. I'm really sorry, Walter!

****

M.Kasshoku: Hmm…that little scene seems to have gotten lots of attention. More A x I, I guess. Hehehe…

****

Ninjanao: Hey! I love your works! How come you're not signed? Anyway, thanks!

****

Duria Hellsing: Hello! Thanks for the e-mails! I look forward for another e-mail! 

****

Sidhepuella: Wai! You're back! *hands her sidhepuella a hankie* don't be sad…the worse is yet to come…^^

****

Valondra Deva Phoenix: Thanks for reading this. I'll try to live up to your expectation *gulp*.

****

Elvin Flame: Here's another hankie…. *cries*

****

ScMagi: Awww…I made nearly everyone cry. Sorry, sorry! I'll make it up to you.

This fanfiction is as always, lovingly dedicated to **Muraki-chan** _a.k.a._ **damned caeli**, **Momo**,and** Stella**. I also give this to **Eden**, who patiently waits for this. **Duria**, this is for you as well ^__^.

****

Chapter XV: …Only the Heart Can Feel, Part 2

_"Christina!"_

Christina Elizabeth Hellsing heard her mother's sharp cry like the crack of a whip in the darkness that suddenly covered them like a thick, smothering blanket. She instinctively reached for her mother, stretching out her hand, searching for the familiar warmth of her mother's grasp, but the darkness did not allow her to. It swallowed her up, plunging her into the void of unconsciousness.

Cradled in the darkness, Christina seemed to float in it, suspended in the air like a bubble–until she felt something rough pressed against her cheek, against her body. It was hard, unyielding, and _cold_, like a block of ice. Startled by the chilling cold that seemed to seep into her body, she opened her eyes, and found herself in the darkness once more. Her scarlet eyes could barely see anything in her jet-black surroundings. 

The room then exploded into light. 

Christina squinted her eyes, then raised a hand to shield her eyes from the sudden, almost blinding brightness. As her eyes began adjust to the light, she realized she was lying nearly facedown on a bare stone floor. She took a deep breath, throwing a sudden coughing fit as she inhaled the musty air. 

She pressed her palms against the floor, flinching slightly at the feel of ice-cold stone that seemed to burn into her, and slowly rose. She absent-mindedly dusted herself, grimacing at the rumpled state of her dress. Then she raised her head and looked around. _Where am I? Am still in the castle?_

_Books. So many books_, Christina thought as her eyes swept over the place. She was in the middle of a large windowless room, almost as big as her mother's study. Several tall wooden bookshelves lined the stone walls, almost circling the whole room; each of them was filled top-to-bottom with books. At one end of the room was a single, but long, rectangular table. Hovering above it, attached to the ceiling, swung an old-style electric lamp, looking quite out of place in this dusty room. 

Behind the table was a tall, wooden cabinet and another shelf. An overturned chair lay not far from the table. Scattered on the floor were heavy, iron chains of various lengths, their manacles gaping open. Silence reigned in the room; all she could hear was the sound of her breathing.

The heir to Hellsing cautiously approached one of the shelves, and randomly selected one of the books on it. The book's pages were a brittle yellow, its cover a grimy blue. Wiping away the thick layer of dust on the book's cover, Christina read its barely visible silver-embossed title. _Darkest Magyk_. Frowning, she put the book back and pulled about another one, a book with a greenish cover and yellowed, cracked pages. It had no title, and it was filled with pictures of pentagrams and strange creatures. 

Christina went through the other books, and found their contents roughly the same with the first two books. _Books of dark magic…in this place. What does this all mean?_

She looked around once more, her gaze sweeping down to the cold stone floor. A black diagonal line intersected with a straight line and another line. _Strange_. Frowning, she traced the lines with her eyes. When she was finished, she took a small step back. The lines formed a pentagram.

On the floor were two five-pointed stars of different sizes, the slightly larger one enclosing the other. In the spaces between two points of the combined stars were various symbols, one of them shaped like a candelabra. A circle enclosed the stars and symbols. The circle was in turn encircled by strange letters.

_It looks familiar_, Christina thought. _I've seen this before but where?_

Then it struck Christina. _Alucard's seal!_ She gazed numbly at the symbols before her. _These are the symbols on his gloves, just without the Hellsing family words, but they're the same…but what are these doing _here_?_

Christina knelt carefully on the ground, flinching slightly at the contact of cold stone on her skin. Without thinking, she put her hands on the symbols.

A sudden, powerful torrent of images and sounds flooded Christina's mind and senses as soon as she touched one of symbols. The images were sharp and clear, the sounds alive and audible. She tried to pull away, but the force of those images and sounds where too powerful to break free of. She was sucked into them, like a small canoe swirling into a whirlpool. 

__

Dressed in an unbuttoned long-sleeved shirt and a pair of trousers, a middle-aged man stood not far from where Christina was. He had reddish hair, slightly peppered with gray. He looked familiar with his bushy brows and sharp blue eyes. He held a huge book in his hands, bowing slightly at its weight, and he spoke in a language Christina could not understand. The words came, rapid, almost musical…like a chant.

Candles filled the room, bathing the room with their eerie glow, shadows constantly shifting around them. Their smoky scent was touched with a bit of something Christina could not identify. A herb, probably… 

A sudden piercing, bloodcurdling howl echoed in the room, making Christina jump. It was howl full of fury and pain. The sharp rattling sound of chains being shook and dragged against the floor followed it. 

Gazing past the old man, Christina saw for the first time a dark shadowy figure concealed in the darkness that seemed to surround him like a blanket. The figure writhed as if enduring excruciating pain, long snakelike arms clawing towards the old man, but thankfully restrained by the chains. The figure was enormous, towering over the old man. Its red eyes glowed with unearthly fury.

The figure howled again as a red glow suddenly surrounded him as the man's chants became louder and faster. A string of vile and crackling vituperations in a strange language poured forth from the figure. Then in a deep, cold voice that Christina found very familiar, the figure rasped, "You will regret this, Professor. You and your descendants will regret this day you bound me to you. I will make sure of that!"

The old man lifted his head, looked straight into the figure's blazing red eyes, and smiled. "We shall see, my dear Count. We shall see." 

Then, in a flash, it was over, and suddenly Christina was back in the room, awkwardly sprawled on the floor. Her palms were damp but strangely warm at the same time. Cold sweat trickled down from her forehead and from the nape of her neck. She carefully stood up, closing her eyes to stop herself from getting light-headed. _What in bloody HELL was that?_ she asked herself as she finally got to her feet.

"Do you not still understand, my dear Miss Christina? Can you not feel it?" a familiar, musical voice said mockingly from behind her. 

Christina stiffened at the voice, recognizing it immediately. She turned and said calmly, "I should have known you would have something to do with this, Adrian." Her scarlet eyes blazed with barely controlled anger as she regarded the vampire that managed to earn her undying hatred.

Adrian stepped out of the shadows, wearing black leather breeches and boots paired with a shirt heavily streaked with red. _Blood_, Christina judged from the acrid, rusty stench coming from Adrian. He was still as beautifully handsome as ever, his long blonde hair falling softly across one shoulder. He was smiling maliciously at her, as he always did whenever they met. "I see you have not forgotten my name. I am quite touched. I thought you had forgotten all about me."

"Where are we?" Christina asked. She stood still, her scarlet eyes focused on the vampire in front of her.

"One of the many secret rooms of Castle Greystone."

Christina felt relieved that she was still in the castle, but remained expressionless. "What do you want from me? I tire from these endless meetings with you. I have better things to do than seeing your face." Her chin lifted. "Now that we have had the obligatory chit-chat, let us get to the point." Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits and her voice hardened. "What. Do. You. Want. From. Me?" 

Adrian's smile widened. "Impatient, are we not? But then, I too, grow impatient. It is time you know you learn the truth, my dear Miss Christina, of who you really are." Then, with a slight flick of his hand, he sent a sudden and powerful gust of wind to Christina.

The attack was so sudden that Christina barely had the time to dodge it. She raised her arms protectively in front of her and crouched slightly. She gasped as the blast hit her on the stomach, and her back slammed into a shadowy wall, knocking the wind out of her lungs. Dazed, she raised her head, struggling to stand up straight. Her eyes widened when she saw a ball of fiery red energy heading her way. As the scarlet ball exploded before her, she pressed closer to the wall and closed her eyes. 

Then Christina felt herself slid into wall, then into the darkness. 

It felt like she was sinking into a quicksand, the pull slow but steady. Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly felt herself falling into the darkness.

Christina then landed rear-first into hard, solid ground. She winced at the pain, and opened her eyes, gazing at the stone wall in front of her. Looking around, her eyes widened in astonishment when she saw a big, four-poster canopied bed to her right. She looked around, noting the vanity a few feet away from her and the chairs scattered in the room. A closet stood beside the vanity.

Something sticky and wet trailed down Christina's cheek. She touched it, wiping it with her hand. She then gazed at her hand. A red smear stained her hand. She had probably been wounded in the face by Adrian's attack. 

Christina slowly rose to her feet, her eyes trained on the wall in front of her. She carefully touched the wall. It was as cold and as solid as glacial ice. How did she end here? Did she pass through the wall? _I couldn't have passed through the wall! I can't possibly do that!_

"How long will you deny who you are?" Adrian's mocking, musical voice made her whirl around. Adrian stood a few feet in front of her. "Have you already forgotten what I told you in Hellsing Manor? You are one of _us_."

Christina's scarlet eyes blazed with anger. "You are lying!"

Adrian only smiled at her outburst. "My dear sweet Miss Christina," he said in a honeyed voice, "I never lied to you. It is your mother who lies to you. Did she not lie about your father?"

The heir to Hellsing said nothing, but Adrian could see the doubt in her eyes. He went on in the same voice. "Integral concealed many things about you and your heritage. She told you of your biological father, the owner of this castle, Christopher Henry Greystone, but she never told you of your _other_ father."

"My _other_ father?" 

"Alucard, of course." Adrian's smile widened. "Alucard is your father, _little one_."

"That is completely absurd!" Christina knew her mother. Integral Wingates Hellsing would never allow anything like that to happen. "My mother would never allow something like that. She would have never consented to it! Alucard is not my father!" However, even as she spoke those words, Christina found herself doubting their truth. Adrian's allegation that Alucard was her father would explain so many things. It would explain the strong powerful metaphysical bond she felt with Alucard, her somewhat heightened senses and physical abilities, her mother's almost obsessive urge to keep her away from Alucard, and most of all, the color of her eyes.

_Scarlet eyes. The color of fresh, warm blood. Eyes of the same shade as Alucard's._

No. It cannot be true. Alucard is not my father. He is _NOT!_

Adrian raised one eyebrow. "Did I say your mother consented? Integral didn't, you know. She hated what Alucard did to her. She even hated _you_. She felt she had disgraced her blood when you were born. Why do you think she acted so cold and formal towards you? You are just a _thing_ to her. The means to an end."

"I don't believe you," Christina said through tightly clenched teeth. Her hands curled into tight fists. Her eyes darted towards the door. If she could only reach it…

Adrian's answering grin was full of malice. "Oh, yes you do, my _dear_ Miss Christina. You _believe_ me. I can see it in your eyes." Suddenly, Adrian grabbed her arms with one hand, twisting them behind her back. He pushed her towards the vanity, forcing her in front the mirror. Eyes filled with loathing, Christina glared at him. With his free hand, he firmly cupped her chin and forced her to look at the mirror. "Look at your wound! _Look at it!_"

Unable to look away, Christina helplessly glanced at her wound, a small cut located just across her cheek. To her shock, she saw the flesh slowly but surely knitting together. In a few seconds, her cheek was smooth as silk, not a trace of the wound. The wound had completely healed. _No…_

Adrian then yanked Christina towards him, bringing them face-to-face, their bodies touching. Christina stared at him, her heart pounding in her chest, her breathing coming out in rapid gasps. "Do you see now what I am talking about, my dear Miss Christina? You _are_ one of us, child of a vampire and a human." The vampire seductively stroked her cheek. "Even if you don't see, always remember," he bent his head to whisper in her ears, his voice coming out as soft and musical, "_For what the eyes cannot see_," then he placed his hand over Christina's rapidly beating heart, "_only the heart can feel_." 

Lost in anger, confusion, desperation, and other hosts of emotions, Christina wrenched herself away from Adrian's grasp with a strength previously unknown to her. **_"NO!" _**she shouted at Adrian, her fury not only coming out forcefully, but as a _physical_, _invisible_ force. The mirror beside her shattered into a thousand tiny fragments and the wooden furniture in the room collapsed with sharp, splintering sounds. Adrian himself was flung away, slamming into one of the chairs.

Not wasting any time, Christina headed for the door, pulled it open, and ran away from that room. She didn't care where she was going, as long as it was away from that room, away from Adrian. As she ran, her whole being was in chaos. Hot, unshed tears burned her eyes and blurred her vision. _No, it cannot be true. Alucard is not my father. He's not. God, isn't it enough that I have a traitor as a father? Must I also bear being a vampire's daughter?_ A sharp, stabbing pain shot into her heart. _How could they lie? Mother, how could you_ lie? _You taught me to hate them, but the truth is, I'm–I'm–_

Christina continued to run. However, when she made a right turn on one corridor full of huge windows, she stopped abruptly, her eyes going wide with fear and shock. The moon had finally shown itself, and it illuminated the corridor with its pale silvery light.

In front of her, not a few feet away, stood Rachel Marie Kent, dressed in sleeping clothes. Beside her, slumped on the floor, also dressed in sleeping clothes, was what appeared to be an unconscious Anna Katrina Rothschild, Christina's best friend. Too stunned to speak, Christina could only gape at them.

Rachel spoke first. Her eyes were no longer violet, but a menacing red. "Hello, Chris," Rachel purred.

Christina mentally shook herself, and managed to calmly say, "Hello, Rachel." Her gaze shifted to Anna, who thankfully did not looked harmed. Anna stirred slightly, a soft moan escaping from her lips. Christina turned to Rachel again. "What are you and Kat doing here?"

Rachel knelt beside Anna, and began to stroke her hair. Anna's eyes slowly fluttered open, a slightly dazed look in them. Then her eyes widened when she saw Christina, Rachel, and their surroundings.

Christina took a cautious step forward, her gaze never leaving Rachel. "Well," Rachel replied, "I was so lonely at Michael's house, so I decided to take Anna with me." Rachel looked up at Christina, a small, innocent smile on her face. "Would you like to join us, Christina?"

Christina lunged at Rachel, knocking her to the ground. Rachel let out a loud screech, furiously scratching at Christina, trying to push her away. Christina quickly sprang up away from Rachel, grabbed the now wide-eyed Anna by the arm, hauled her up, and dragged her away from Rachel. 

Bewildered at what's happening around her, Anna demanded sharply, "What's going on here, Chris?" She glanced at Rachel, who was now standing a few feet away from them, red eyes glaring at them. "Rachel!" Anna cried out. She took a step towards her, but Christina pulled her away. "What–Chris, it is just Rachel!" 

The heir to Hellsing shook her head. "No, that isn't Rachel anymore," she said in a harsh voice Anna never heard her use before. "That's a vampire." Anna heard her swear under her breath, muttering about a gun.

"But–" Anna started to protest, but one sharp look from Christina stopped her. Christina's head swiveled back and forth, and Anna could feel the tension in her.

"There you are, my dear Miss Christina," a sweet, musical voice said. Anna jumped at the sound of the voice. She knew he owner of that voice. She felt Christina's grip tighten about her arm, and a sharp hiss escaped her best friend's lips. "Stay behind me," Christina urged. Anna quickly complied.

Adrian smiled mockingly at Christina, approaching them like a tiger approaching its prey. Christina and Anna slowly backed away. Anna could hear Christina's rapid breathing. "There's nowhere to run, my dear Miss Christina. Why don't you and your best friend join us? You're already one of us, anyway. One quick bite and your best friends will one of us as well." The vampire's smile widened, his blood-red eyes glittering with triumph.

Suddenly, the glass windows exploded, shattering into several thousand pieces. To Anna's astonishment, a thick flock of bats swarmed into the room, then coalesced together into the form of a man with long black hair clad fully in red, from his red had to his red coat. With a fierce snarl, the man lunged at Adrian, but not before flinging something to Christina, which her best friend deftly caught.

Christina yanked Anna hard, and soon they were running, Rachel following behind them. Then, Christina stopped abruptly and whirled around, facing Rachel.

"Chris?" Anna asked. She gasped softly when she saw Christina's face. She was paler than usual, and there was a look of profound sadness in her eyes. She raised her arm, and for the first time, Anna noted the gun in her best friend's hand. Christina pointed the gun at Rachel. 

Rachel stopped her advance, and stood still. "Christina," she said softly, her hard red eyes suddenly softening. She smiled at Christina, that gentle shy smile she always had on her face when they were classmates at the Academy. "Don't be afraid. It isn't so bad…being one of us."

"No, Chris! You mustn't!" Anna cried out when she realized what Christina was going to do. "Can't you see? She means no harm!"

However, Christina wasn't listening. Without any hesitation, she pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Rachel's heart, creating a gaping hole. Rachel Marie Kent limply toppled backwards, the smile still on her face. Then she exploded into ashes.

Behind her, Christina could hear her best friend scream, sobbing out Rachel's name. Then something wet and warm slid down her cheeks. Then the heir to Hellsing collapsed to the floor, her hands shaking.

****

~T.B.C.~

Free talk, part 2: Finally, finally, after fifteen years, Christina knows the truth about herself...well, part of it, anyway. I'm sorry I made everyone cry with what happened to Walter. Y__Y but wait, more deaths in the next chapters. ^o^

****

Christina's visions: If that part made you go "What the HELL was THAT all about?!?" well, let's just say Christina's seeing Alucard's memories…you know…like when Integra touched the door knob of Alucard's 'room' in the dungeon in Episode 10. So that means Alucard was…hehehe…I won't spoil it. You'll have to wait for **Legacy**…

****

Christina's abilities: How can she use it so readily? Well, she _has_ been studying and living with vampires since childhood. By then, she'd seen them use their powers, so it wasn't that difficult for her to use her own when she found out whom she really was. And oh yes…I love breaking stuff…

****

Abraham Van Helsing: I'm not sure if he does have blue eyes, but here he does. Same goes for the reddish hair.

****

Adrian: Sheesh. Messing with Christina's head like that. What is he really up to? And how come he knows so much about _everything_? Who really is he? 

****

Next chapter: Three more chapters to go! I know you're probably excited what will happen next…so here's some stuff to look out for: Christina's 'little' talk with her 'parents', Michael's appearance, Celes's new discoveries, Adrian's deviousness and oh, did I mention Father Alexander Anderson? 


	18. Sweet Deceptions

****

Disclaimer: *raises hands in protest* I'm not the owner! Don't sue me! I have to finish this fanfic!

****

Free talk: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! This is my present to you!!! Wai!!! I finally got the fanart. Thank you very much, Shaoli! It's in www.blissfulignorance.com, in the Hellsing section. There's a thread about fanart that Shaoli started, and I think it's in the third page. There are also lots of AxI fanart and fanfiction in BI, so check it out! 

****

Special thanks to: _AcroCanis: Thanks! I hope you'll like the rest of my story!_

****

Fanfic Fan: Thank you for being so patient. I'm trying as hard as I can to give quick updates, but my schedule's working against me. Well, I hope this was worth the wait!

****

Alucard's Familiar: That's OK! I hope you enjoy my story and this next chapter!

__

The Charlatan: I didn't think my fanfic took THAT long to be updated ^__^; Hmm, I think there's a lot of possibilities in that theory. I've read the Stoker novel, and it does seem possible that Van Helsing has some ties with Catholicism, but I'm not sure. That would explain why Iscariots hate Hellsing so much. I don't see anything 'sexist' about your omake–and I'm a girl. It's pretty funny. I laughed so hard I fell from my chair. Normal, indeed. ^__~

****

M.Kashoku: Oh, yes, some more AxI…but I think some people will get mad at me…but anyway, thanks for reviewing. Don't worry about Christina. She's a Hellsing. She's one tough…um…dhampire? ^^;

****

Valondra Deva Phoenix: Aww…my heart leaps with joy when people find my fics a good read. Anyway, thanks! ^^

****

Ninjanao: Thanks for signing in! Anyway, the truth is starting to unfold, so just hang in there!

****

Fall3n: I'm actually a Journalism major, so I do need to improve my vocabulary. I didn't swallow a dictionary, although I wish I did sometimes ^^. What I do is that I read a lot of books and if I come across a difficult word, I look it up in a dictionary and use it as often as I can. Good luck with your English, and thanks for reading!

****

Elvin Flame: Oh yeah, Adrian will suffer, but I'm afraid Alucard will too…and so will Christina! Suffer! *evil laugh*

****

Fallin' From Grace: No, no tears! Not yet! Anyway, thank you for reading this. I updated as fast as I can!

****

SylverAngel: Wow. You have a lot of questions! Fortunately, this chapter answers some of them.

****

Redmage2: Thanks…I'm glad you think so…I hope you'll keep on reading!

****

Sidhepuella: You're back! I missed you! Spelling mistakes again…*sad sigh* I seem to make them every time. Anyway, I hope you'll be around until the end!

****

Jayd: Oh, you mean the little girl that Celes killed! I completely forgot that! Thanks for pointing that out! 

****

Sora-chan2: Wai! You finally reviewed! My begging paid off, it seems!

****

LiLiachencko-sama: What an unusual name! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you'll like this chapter.

****

Lunachan579: Well, in the anime series, Integral didn't dislike Alucard that much. She hates him here in HH because of what he did to her and her daughter.

This fan fiction is dedicated to **Damned Caeli** and **Momo**. **Duria**, this is for you as well.

****

Chapter XVI: Sweet Deceptions

The soft summer grass was moist with beads of early morning dew as Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing slowly treaded upon it, the bottom of her light-brown pants damp from the contact with dew. As the gentle morning sun slowly rose into the clear blue sky, its bright rays touched the dew-covered grass, turning the dewdrops into tiny, rainbow-colored jewels that glittered in the sunlight. 

"It's beautiful." Integra heard Celes say from behind her. Celes's youthful voice had a tinge of amazement in them as she spoke. "I didn't know there was a place like this in Hellsing. It's so peaceful here."

David Bradford, Walter's nephew, laughed softly. "I know what you mean, Miss Celes. Well, I think that's why my uncle chose this place for his burial ground." David paused, and when he spoke there was a tinge of sadness in his voice. "Besides, he always said he wanted to rest on Hellsing ground. I think this is the best place for him to be buried."

Integral had to agree with them. She looked around. It _was_ a beautiful place, a land of gentle rolling hills covered with green, sweet-scented grass. Clumps of trees dotted the land and multicolored wildflowers were scattered all over the place. As a soft, warm breeze gently ruffled Integra's hair, a sense of peace and quiet settled over her. _Yes, Walter would have liked to be buried here._

"Lord Hellsing?" At the mention of her name, Integral turned. 

The vicar of the Hellsing church, the Reverend Julius Cardew, stood behind Integral. He gently touched her shoulder. He was a kindly old man of the Protestant faith, Hellsing's spiritual guardian for more than fifty years, since the time of Integral's father. He was also a stout man with a stout heart. He had the feel of quiet dignity about him, with his white hair and beard and solemn brown eyes. Not many reverends stayed in Hellsing for very obvious reasons. The vicar was now looking at her with a eyes filled with profound sadness. Walter had been a good friend of the vicar for many years, and now, Walter was dead.

_He was murdered by that foul vampire_. Integral felt white-hot rage course though her veins as she thought of Adrian. How she wanted to kill him herself using only her bare hands. She would have done that, had he not escaped from them again. She vaguely remembered the stream of curses she let out in her fury when Alucard informed her that Adrian had turned into a mist, and vanished from his sight. 

Integral had loved Walter like a second father. He had guided him during the early years of her leadership, assisted her in every possible way. He even died to protect her and her daughter from Adrian and his minions.

Later that night after Christina and her friend was rescued, Walter's headless body had been found sprawled in the grounds of the ruins where Adrian had brought Christina. He was lying spread-eagled inside a pentagram of blood, his strong, wrinkled hands still clenching tightly his wires, his clothes and the ground he was lying on was soaked red with his blood. It was all Integral could do to keep herself from gagging at the sight and the smell of the scene before her. Later, Celes had told her the place was another power spot. Celes had tried to warn Walter, but it had been too late. Adrian had probably used Walter's blood to summon the energy in that place.

"Lord Hellsing?" the reverend called again, louder this time. "Shall we begin the ceremony?" 

Snapping out of her reverie, Integral nodded. She smiled slightly at the reverend. "Forgive me. I was merely remembering the past."

The reverend nodded, a sympathetic look in his blue eyes. "It is a sad day for all of us. Walter was a good man. He served Hellsing with his whole heart and soul." 

Integra blinked back the tears in her eyes. "He was a great man," she said softly. She glanced at the people around her; all of them were dressed in varying hues of grays and blacks–the colors of mourning. They had come here to witness Walter's funeral, to watch his body laid to its final rest.

"Lord Hellsing, where is the Lady Christina? I don't see her here," the reverend remarked as he looked around. There was a worried frown on his face. "I trust she is well."

"My daughter is not feeling well right now," Integral replied smoothly. "The trip to the castle has exhausted her. Christina's resting now, along with her best friend, Anna Katrina Rothschild."

The reverend bobbed his head up and down. "I will pray for their quick recovery."

"Thank you," Integral said with a grateful smile, but deep inside, she was worried. Christina had not spoken to her since they arrived home from Greystone Castle. When Integral asked her if she were all right, Christina only smiled at her, and then left for her room, bringing a wild-eyed Anna with her.

Something happened to her daughter in those several minutes that they were apart, Integra was sure of it. Her instincts told her so. However, she didn't know what the bloody hell it was. Only her daughter could say, and right now, Christina wasn't saying anything.

As Integral took her place beside the vicar, a young man clad in an expensive-looking suit caught her eye. It was Michael Jonathan Harker. He stood not far from her, holding a huge bouquet of flowers. 

At the sight of the young knight, Integral remembered the photograph she took from Joseph Harker's desk. Joseph and Christopher together, perhaps as friends. Christopher never once mentioned that he was a friend of Harker. She shook her head. She never fully knew her husband. And she and her daughter had paid a very dear price for that shortcoming.

*******

Christina Elizabeth Hellsing stood in front of the wide French windows in her room, gazing outside. Morning sunlight streamed into her room, bathing her in its soft, golden glow. Without thinking, she threw open the windows. A soft summer breeze rushed in the room, ruffling her hair, the white curtains brushing softly against her cheek. A small sad smile touched her lips. _Such a beautiful day…_

She glanced at her arm, which was glowing with the morning light. _It doesn't burn, like a vampire's flesh should…but then again, I am only part-vampire, aren't I? Only half as vile and disgusting as a pure one…_

"Chris?"

Christina turned. Anna Katrina Rothschild, her best friend, sat on her bed, dressed in Christina's sleeping clothes. She was rubbing her eyes, yawning all the while. Her auburn hair tumbled down her shoulders in a fiery mass and her green eyes were cloudy with sleep. Christina had insisted that Anna stayed with her in the Hellsing manor for her own protection. After the events these past days, Anna was more than eager to agree. 

"Did you sleep well?" Christina asked her, walking towards her.

Anna shook her head. "No. I kept on dreaming about–about Rachel and what happened in the castle." Her voice trembled as she spoke and she clenched the cream-colored sheets tightly. A tear slid down her cheek. "Rachel–she–she–"

"That wasn't Rachel we saw in the castle, Kat," Christina said in a quiet, soothing voice. She sat on a chair beside the bed and took Anna's hand. It was as cold as ice. "It had Rachel's form, body and voice, but it wasn't Rachel. You saw what happened when I shot it. Humans don't turn into ashes when shot. That wasn't Rachel. The real Rachel is dead, Kat_." And I might as well have been the one who killed her. It was all my fault._

Anna nodded. "It's just that what happened there…in that castle…it's just hideous! I can't stand it!" 

Christina squeezed her best friend's hand. "I know." Though she tried to sympathize with her best friend, Christina couldn't help resenting Anna's attitude. What did Anna know of hideous things? She didn't shoot Rachel and reduced her to dust. She didn't find out that she was part-vampire and that her mother had been lying to her all these years. What right did Anna have to act like she was the tragic victim? Yes, she did see Adrian. Yes, she did see Rachel disintegrate into nothingness, but it had happened to Christina, too, but she didn't _whine_ about it. Whining was a sign of weakness, and Christina Elizabeth Hellsing was _never_ weak. Unconsciously, she shot Anna a look of pure hatred, her scarlet eyes glittering with anger.

"Chris?" Anna asked in an anxious voice, noting the sudden fierce look Christina directed at her.

_You don't understand anything. You're_ my _best friend, but you don't_ know _me. You snivel about what happened to_ you, _not knowing or caring what happened to_ me. _You don't_ care _about me_. _No one cares. Not you. Not even my mother_. No one cares.

"Chris? Are you all right?" Anna asked, more urgently this time. She shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

Christina mentally shook herself and firmly pushed those harsh thoughts away. _I'm being unfair. Kat and I aren't subject to comparison_. She smiled comfortingly at Anna. "I'm quite fine. I was just thinking of something."

Anna smiled sadly at her. She tightened her grip on Chris's hand. "You're not telling the truth, Chris. Something's wrong. Something happened to you in that castle." Her brows knitted together. "What were we doing in that place, anyway? Who owns it?"

"I suppose I do," she found herself saying. 

Her best friend's eyes widened with astonishment. "You own that place? But I don't–"

"Actually, it belongs to my father, the Earl of Greyhall, Christopher Henry Greystone." 

"Your fat–but wait, I thought–" 

It was Christina's turn to smile sadly at a confused Anna. "It's a long story, Kat. Someday, I'll tell you about it." She gently disengaged her hand from Anna. "I'm sorry about what happened in the castle. You shouldn't have gotten involved in it. It had nothing to do with you." _And everything to do with me…_

Silence reigned in the room for a moment. Christina could hear the faint roar of a car from outside. That would probably be her mother coming home from Walter's funeral.

_Walter._ Thoughts of the dead loyal retainer to Hellsing brought unshed tears to her eyes. Walter had always been so kind to her. She remembered that she used to drive him wild with worry whenever he couldn't find her when they played the game hide-and-seek. 

He had been like a grandfather to her, and now, he was dead, murdered by Adrian a few hours before he met with her. Her hands clenched unconsciously as she remembered the moment she saw her mother cradling Walter's head in her arms, the retainer's eyes wide and staring...strings of blood dripping on the ground. 

_I will make him pay dearly for everything he has done to my friends and family,_ she vowed silently, a fierce look on her face. 

"Chris, there's something I want to ask you," Anna said, her voice making Christina snap out of her reverie. Anna leaned over, glancing furtively around the room. Then she asked in a hushed voice, "Who was that man who gave the gun to you? Moreover, where did he come from? All I saw were bats…and then he was just…_there_." 

"Oh. Him. That was Alucard." Christina replied as casually as she could. She closed her eyes, refusing to think about Alucard and her true relationship with him. She already had enough to deal with right now. 

"Alucard?" echoed Anna. "What an unusual name. Who is he? Is he a bodyguard of yours?"

"You can call him that, I guess, but it is more complicated than that." Christina took a deep breath. "Remember what they used to these me back when we were younger?"

Anna nodded. "Yes. They called you the vampire slayer. They called you that because they thought you were related to Abraham Van Helsing, the man in Bram Stoker's novel who helped kill Drac–" She stopped abruptly and her eyes went as wide as saucers. "You cannot be serious!" she blurted out, staring in disbelief at her best friend. "_Dracula_ was pure fiction!"

Christina gave her best friend a small, amused smile. She raised a slim eyebrow as she said archly, "And I suppose Adrian's existence and what happened to us are fiction as well?"

Her best friend just continued to gaze numbly at her. "You mean to say that this Alucard _is_ Dracula, that Stoker's novel _isn't_ fiction and that _you're _a descendant of Abraham Van Helsing?"

"Oh, something quite like that," Christina said lightly. "Alucard is actually our family's servant–slave, to be more specific. For more than a hundred years, the Hellsing family has been battling the undead to protect England."

"My God! I don't believe this!" Anna exclaimed, a look of utter shock in her face. "Chris, who just the bloody hell _really_ are you?"

"The heir to Hellsing," replied Christina, her lips curving into a small, feral smile.

*******

"I give you my sincerest condolences, Lord Hellsing. I know what it is like to lose a loved one, having lost one just recently," Michael Jonathan Harker said as soon as he and Integral entered the study. 

Her face expressionless, Integral replied calmly, "Thank you." She stood behind her desk, silently assessing the young man standing in front of her. Dressed in sober gray, Michael Harker seemed to have aged a lifetime. Silver strands streaked his once dark hair, and a week-old growth of stubble covered his chin. There was a wary, tired look in his eyes, and his shoulders stooped ever so slightly.

Michael smiled thinly at her answer, his gray eyes narrowed. "However, I don't think it's my condolences you want right now. What can I do for you, Lord Hellsing?"

Integral frowned, disliking the young Harker's attitude. However, she took out the photograph and handed it to Michael. "I want to ask you if you know the identity of the man beside your father."

Michael took the photograph from Integra and stared long and hard at it. He frowned and looked up at Integral. "This photograph was in my father's desk. How did you get this?" he asked, cocking his head to one side. When Integral remained silent, he smiled wryly and said, "His name is Christopher Henry Greystone. According to my father, he and Christopher were best of friends since their schooldays in Eton. I believe he died several months before I was born. He's also the owner of the castle and estate you visited a few days ago."

"I see." As the Keeper of the Codes, the head of the Order's intelligence, Michael Harker was supposed to be well-informed about the activities of those in the Order and of the Undead. Integral was not overly surprised that the young lord found out about that little piece of information about the castle and her subsequent 'visit' to it, just merely annoyed. 

Michael leaned forward, a curious gleam in his silver eyes. "May I ask, as a fellow member of the Knights of the Round Table, why Hellsing is so interested with Greystone and why you were in his castle?"

Integral's temper flared at his impertinent questions, but she gave no outward signs. She merely gave him a small smile. "Merely a routine checking. The investigations on your father's death and the attack on your home are still ongoing. As for the castle, we received reports that ghouls and FREAKS were spotted there." Integral didn't explain further. _How dare you question me, the head of Hellsing? You have no right. You, a mere child playing the role of an adult, know nothing of the seriousness of our duties, nor do you care. You are truly your father's son._

"I see." Michael handed her back the photograph. Integral impassively took it. Settling back into the chair, he asked casually. "Where are Christina and Anna? I heard they are here." 

"My daughter and Miss Rothschild are still resting. I do not think they wish to be disturbed." Knowing her daughter, Integral knew Christina would not be very pleased to see Michael Jonathan Harker. 

Michael smiled slightly. "Then I will not disturb them. Please give them my best regards. Christina must be devastated with Walter's death. Goodbye, Lord Hellsing. May the blessings of God and the King be with you. Amen." With a dignified bow, Michael Jonathan Harker left Integral's study. 

*******

Celes carefully opened another page of another thick ancient tome, gingerly holding the brittle, yellowed page with her fingertips. Scanning its contents with inhuman speed, she flipped it over with another disappointed sigh. It wasn't there.

"Tough luck, Miss Celes?" David Bradford asked her as he entered the library, carrying a tray of a pack of medical blood and a cup. Carefully setting it on a nearby table, David glanced at the book she was studying. "_Spells of Enchantment_. An interesting book." 

"But utterly useless." Celes abruptly slammed the book shut, raising a thick cloud of dust. "Damn it, this must be the hundredth book I've consulted, but I've yet to turn out anything that we could use against Adrian." She clenched her fists in frustration. _I have to find out something! I can't let what happened to Walter happen to others as well,_ she thought bitterly. _My warning came too late. If I had warned Walter earlier, he would still be alive today._ She mentally shook her head. There was no use in thinking that way. She turned to David. "How is Miss Christina and her friend."

"They've just woken up. I believe they're having breakfast in Lady Christina's room," David replied.

"Not anymore," Christina said sharply when she pushed the doors open as she entered the library. Celes and David stared at her, surprised at the angry, determined look on the Hellsing heir's face. 

Trailing behind Christina was her best friend, Anna Katrina Rothschild. Anna gave Celes a hesitant wave and smile. "We're here to help you," Christina announced in a hard voice. "I want to find a way to obliterate every single molecule of Adrian from the face of this earth. I plan to make him suffer for what he did." 

"So do I, Miss Christina." She held up another old book. "I think we should start with this."

An hour later, Anna looked up from her book and looked at Celes. "You mentioned earlier that Adrian was 'opening' certain power spots to draw out the energy within them."

Celes bobbed her head up and down. "Uh, huh."

Anna frowned thoughtfully. "Well, isn't logical that if you can open a power spot, you can also close it? What I mean is–" she broke off when she saw everyone was staring at her. She blushed. "Maybe I'm uh, wrong–"

Celes shook her head. "No. You're quite right. If there were a way to _open_ a power spot, then there must be a way to _close_ it." 

Christina glanced at the bookshelves. "All we need now is the right incantation. That might be useful. We could use it to stop Adrian from drawing more power." She clenched her hands into tight fists. "I still don't get it _why_ Adrian is doing all of this. Granted he wants more power, but _what for_? He may be trying to summon something, but as for _what_ it is, we don't know."

Christina slammed her palm on the book she had been reading. "It's frustrating. _He_ seems to know what _he's_ doing, but _we_ don't. It's like he's always in offense, while we end up in defense. We can't act against him until he acts against us."

"Being in a defensive position isn't exactly a bad thing, Chris," Anna pointed out.

"Not in this case, Kat. We need to know what he's doing to effectively stop him and whoever's behind him." Christina sighed. "However, since we don't, we might as well busy ourselves with what we know, so let's get find that incantation, shall we?" 

*******

Integral leaned back on her chair, stifling a yawn. Glancing at her watch, she noted it was nearly midnight. She had been working on her paperwork, burying herself in them so that she might forget, even for a while, that Walter was dead. She wanted to be so tired that the moment she dropped to her bed she would fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"You should get some sleep, Mother."

Integral started at the voice; she was so surprised. She stood up. "Christina? Is that you?"

"Who else could it be, Mother?" returned Christina, sounding amused. "We're you expecting Alucard?"

Integral glanced around her study, trying to find Christina. "Where are you?"

"In the shadows, Mother." As soon as Christina said those words, she stepped out of the darkness. She wore a wine-colored turtleneck sweater paired with a pair of jeans. Integral could clearly see the way the shadows parted like smoky silk curtains to slowly reveal her daughter's body. Integral let out a soft gasp.

Their eyes met, scarlet clashing with blue, and in that instant, seeing the bleak look in Christina's eyes, Integral knew that her daughter, after all these years of secrets and deceptions, knew about her true identity. Integral couldn't lie to her this time, nor could she weave deceptive tales as she always did.

"Why did you lie?" Christina spoke softly, quietly. She walked slowly towards her mother with quick, but light steps, hardly making a sound against the smooth marble floor. Tendrils of shadows followed her, brushing against her clothes. 

"I didn't lie to you," Integral replied calmly, though her heart was pounding. 

Christina lips twitched into a small wry smile. She stopped just a foot or two in front of Integral. "Perhaps you technically didn't. However, you concealed certain truths from me, twisted them. I knew you were telling the truth when you told me Christopher Greystone was my father, but that wasn't the whole truth, wasn't it? There was a missing piece, and that missing piece was Alucard." She paused for a moment, then gazed intently at her mother. "He did something to me, didn't he? To you as well, I believe."

"How did you know?" Then it came to Integral. "Adrian."

"I'm not inclined to believe everything Adrian said to me, but it was he who pointed out certain things to me. Like how can I slip into the dark or pass through shadowy walls, or how can I heal so fast." She shook her head. "Even if he didn't point it out, I would have found out on my own. Did you really think I wouldn't notice how different I am from normal people, Mother?"

There was a long silence between mother and daughter. Finally, Christina spoke up again, her tone bitter. "So, how did it happen? How was the noble and pure Hellsing blood tainted by its pet vampire?" Again, Christina focused her gaze at Integral.

Integral forced herself to recount the story. How she and her husband was ambushed, how she was near the point of death, but Alucard had intervene by giving her his blood, therefore saving her and making her unborn child half-vampire. 

Her face expressionless, Christina listened attentively as Integral told her tale. When Integral was finished, Christina asked, "Why did you lie?"

"Whatever I did, Christina, I did it to protect you."

"To protect me?" Christina said harshly. "From myself? From Alucard? From the Knights of the Round Table?" She laughed bitterly. "I'll tell you what your lies and deceptions cost me. You made me hate myself."

"Christina," Integral began, but Christina cut her off.

"All my life, you taught me to hate their kind. Remember those times when you used to take me your study for 'lessons? You always told me vampires were despicable monsters, always craving for blood–damned creatures…and yet you knew that I was part-vampire." Suddenly, Christina's eyes were filled with sadness. "How could you do that to me, Mother? God, did you hate me so much that you taught me to hate myself? Do you know how I feel right now? I feel so disgusted with myself. I feel so…_dirty_! So _damned_!" 

Then, her eyes hardened like blood rubies as the sadness was replaced with anger. "I was never your daughter for you, was I? I was just the heir to Hellsing–a thing, an institution. Tell me, mother, if you hadn't been the head of Hellsing, if I weren't the heir to it, would you have kept me alive under the circumstances?"

Integral opened her mouth to deny Christina's accusations, but she suddenly remembered the words she said when she found out what Alucard did to her and to her unborn child. 

**__**

"Would you harm your own babe, Integra?" Alucard had asked her.

****

"I DO NOT CARE!" Integra had shouted back. "Better that it die, rather than I give birth to a–a monster!"

Integral forced herself to meet her daughter's. Christina must have tapped into her mind, because her scarlet eyes were filled with loathing. "Christina…" Integral began, lifting her hand, reaching out to her daughter.

Christina took a step back, out of Integral's reach. "Don't touch me. Oh, God, don't touch me," she sobbed out. "You wouldn't want to something as filthy as a part-vampire to soil you, wouldn't you, _Lord_ Hellsing?" 

Integral flinched. She never thought her title could sound so cold.

Christina raised her tear-streaked face, her mouth drawn into a tight, grim line. "Don't worry. I'll still fulfill my duties as the Hellsing heir. Right now, it wouldn't do for us to fight. However, after Adrian's gone, expect some changes." She bowed. "By your leave, Lord Hellsing. Good night." Without another word, she left.

Integral stood in her study alone, surrounded by the darkness, oblivious to everything, even to the hot tears that fell down to her cheeks.

*******

"I knew you would come, little one," Alucard said as he sat in his chair, in his cell in the Hellsing dungeons.

"I don't know what I should feel about you," Christina said as she stepped out of the darkness. She stood in front of Alucard, her hands on her hips. "Part of me wants to kill you–and I can, you know."

"However…." Christina could see Alucard smirking at her.

"However, I do not think your demise would be beneficial to Hellsing right now." Her eyes narrowed. "Why did you do it? Was this part of your plan when you 'joined' Hellsing?"

The smirk disappeared from Alucard's face. "It was part of my plans…."

"However," it was Christina's turn to smirk. "It didn't go as you had planned."

Alucard only grinned at her. "So, little one, now that you know who you are, what will you do?"

"I don't know as of y–" The words were barely out of her mouth when something that felt like a blow hit her. Glancing at Alucard's frown, she knew he felt it too. Their eyes met.

_Integral. Danger._

They arrived at the study through the shadows. As soon as they stepped into the room, Christina knew something was very wrong. She looked around.

Every glass in the room, from the glass windows to the glass ashtray her mother used was shattered. Shards of glass lay on the floor, and alarms were blaring loudly, but not quite as loud as the ones in Christina's head. The room was empty. Integral was not there. She turned to Alucard.

"I cannot sense her presence in this room," Alucard replied to her unspoken question.

Christina walked around the room, not minding the sharp pieces of glass on the floor. She went to her mother's table and closed her eyes. There was a lingering, familiar aura in the study that did not belong to her mother, but to someone else, someone sinister. She opened her eyes. "Adrian. It's him."

Alucard nodded in acknowledgement, but judging at the look in his eyes, he already knew. There was a feral smile on his lips.

Just then, the door of the study burst open, showering them with splinters of wood. Several long and sharp objects were hurled into the air. Christina dodged them by dropping to the floor. Alucard evaded them. Christina lifted her head to find out who it was. Her eyes widened with disbelief.

Father Alexander Anderson of the Iscariot stood in front of the splintered door, clad in his priestly garb. On both hands, he held swords. His eyes roamed around, his gaze finally focusing on her and Alucard. "Heathen creatures!" he exclaimed, his eyes bright with holy fervor. "I have been sent by God to punish you for your sacrilege." He then locked his swords together into a semblance of a cross. "Die!!!"

With a fierce snarl, Alucard drew out his gun, and leapt for the priest.

****

~T.B.C.~

Free talk, part two: Yes!!! Just three chapters to go!!! I can't believe it! I'm nearly finished with this. I'm really going to miss this fanfiction. Y__Y 

****

Christina: Uh, oh. She's really angry. She has one explosive temper, I'd say.

****

Reverend, Vicar, or Priest: I don't know what exactly do people call the 'priests' of the Protestant faith in England, so if I made a mistake, please correct me.

****

The Priest of the Blessed Blades and the No-Life King: *smirk* Boys, boys, _boys_…calm down a little…can't we just talk about this? Does anyone want a cookie?

****

All these abductions: Yeah, I know. So many of them. Forgive me. I try to make them much more creative than the usual. As for lousy security, it isn't that. Adrian just has great timing.

****

Next chapter: Oooooohh…looks like Anderson and Alucard are ready to duke it out. Integra's been kidnapped, but for what purpose? Who is behind all these schemes?


	19. Twisted Paths

****

Disclaimer: Okane ga nai. I don't own this fic. I don't make any money out of this. If you sue me, I'll just laugh my head off. ^^+

****

Free talk: Yes! Again, another chapter of **The Hellsing Heir**! I hope you liked the last one…I didn't leave you hanging THAT long, did I? ^^ 

****

Everyone: Three months! We waited for three months!!!! ^_^++++++++++++

****

Special thanks to: _M.Kasshoku: Yes! How true! How very true. I swear, every time those two come together, insanity and carnage ensues. Thanks for the greetings!_

****

KT: Thank you! As for Anderson's fate, well, he's going to be very surprised. Just read on!

****

Fallin' From Grace: Here it is, the next chapter! I'm sorry this took so long!

****

Shadowcat: Thanks for the help. I'm still confused about the whole clergy thing. In one book, they were called rectors, another as vicars. Oh well. It's over, anyway. Again, thank you!

****

Alucard's Familiar: I didn't make you go mad with waiting, did I? I hope you enjoy this!

****

The Charlatan: So you're the undead now? Maybe by this time you're a spirit ^^. Anyway, thank you! I loved the omake. "Mr. Anderson…" I try to imagine Alucard as Smith, and it fits…somehow…but he's a very scary Smith. Meanwhile, Alexander Anderson as Neo is quite another thing…that's beyond frightening.

****

BloodHound666: I agree. I didn't make him very powerful in the earlier chapters, but I'll remedy that soon enough. Thank you for reading. I loved your fic, by the way ^^.

****

Clarissa: Thank you! I hope you'll find this chapter 'cool' as well.

****

Elvin Flame: I'm not sure as well. I'm Protestant, but we call our 'priest' Pastor. As for Anderson, no, he ain't going away for a while…^_~

****

Fanfic Fan: WAI!!! My 200th reviewer! *huggle* Anyway, thanks for understanding. I updated as soon as I can. I'm really sorry this took so long…

****

Gin (the fallen one): Thank you. I hope you'll continue reading until the end! 

As always, this fanfiction is dedicated to **Damned Caeli** and **Momo**. This is also for **Eden **and for my** 200th **reviewer,** Fanfic Fan**. I love you all!

****

Chapter XVII: Twisted Paths 

Integral Wingates Hellsing felt something rough pressed against her cheek, against her body. It was hard, unyielding, and _cold_, like a block of ice. Startled by the chilling cold that seemed to seep into her body, she opened her eyes, and found herself in a dim, stone room.

She was lying nearly facedown on the bare stone floor. She took a deep breath, throwing a sudden coughing fit as she inhaled the musty air. 

She pressed her palms against the floor, flinching slightly at the feel of the ice-cold stone that seemed to burn into her, and slowly rose. She absent-mindedly dusted herself, grimacing at the rumpled state of her clothes. Then she raised her head and looked around. _Where am I? _

She remembered sitting in her study, drinking some wine, worrying about Christina, taking little notice as her room was slowly filled with a strange-looking mist. A sudden languor came over her, and that was what all she knew before darkness overcame her.

_I'm in a library_, Integral thought as her eyes swept over the place. She was in the middle of a large windowless room, almost as big as her mother's study. Several tall wooden bookshelves lined the stone walls, almost circling the whole room; each of them was filled top-to-bottom with books. At one end of the room was a single, but long, rectangular table. Hovering above it, attached to the ceiling, swung an old-style electric lamp, looking quite out of place in this dusty room, its dim light illuminating the room. 

Behind the table was a tall, wooden cabinet and another shelf. An overturned chair lay not far from the table. Scattered on the floor were heavy, iron chains of various lengths, their manacles gaping open. Silence reigned in the room; all she could hear was the sound of her breathing.

"I see you've finally arrived, Sir Integral."

_It can't be! He's dead!_ Integral froze at the sound of that voice. She whipped round, her eyes wide. 

Joseph Jonathan Harker stood in front of her, a smirk on his lips. "Hello, Sir Integral. Did you miss me?"

*******

They came together in a great, ringing clash that echoed throughout the manor, the powerful vampire Alucard and the implacable regenerator priest Alexander Anderson. The metallic sounds of gunshots filled the study, along with the steely hiss of blades and insane snarls coming from the two combatants.

Christina Elizabeth Hellsing stood not far from the two, scarlet eyes wide with fascination as she watched them fight. It seemed like Anderson was throwing blessed blades at Alucard by dozens at a time and that Alucard's guns had an inexhaustible supply of bullets. Every available surface on Integral's study had either a blade pinned on it or a bullet hole, sometimes even both. 

She ducked as a blessed blade hissed past her, impaling itself on the cabinet behind her. Around her, furniture broke with a sickening _crack_ and glass shattered with a brittle _crash_. 

"Nosferatu!" Anderson snarled as he blocked the bullets coming from the Casull and the Jackal with his blades. Alucard swiftly dodged the regenerator as he swiped his blades at him, his coat flaring. 

Anderson took a step back, and then released a storm of sheets of paper that flew all over the room, sticking on every surface. Christina glanced at them, noting that it was written in the ancient language of Latin. With a start, she realized it was pages from the Vulgate, the ancient bible of the Catholics. 

"I have sealed this room so you cannot escape from me!" Anderson rasped out, indicating the pages. "I will destroy you and your daughter, so that your damned presence may no longer profane this earth. Then I will get that Hellsing bitch who whored herself to you."

Christina's eyes widened slightly at what Anderson said, then her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Alucard growled then gave Anderson a wide, insane grin, baring his white, sharp fangs. "I have other more pressing business, but since you are eager to go to hell, I will fight you, Judas Priest." Alucard aimed the gun at the priest's head and shot him squarely at the center of his forehead, blood blossoming forth like a rose in bloom. 

Anderson's head was thrown back, the bullet making a deep hole in his head. He stumbled slightly, and then he snapped up, and with incredible speed slashed his swords at Alucard, blades gleaming wickedly in the dim light. Alucard dodged it easily, and with a fierce growl lunged at the priest.

The Iscariot raised his swords again, ready to hack Alucard into pieces when he suddenly found himself flying towards the wall. "What the–" he started to say, but then he slammed into the hard ice-cold stone wall, knocking the wind out his lungs. As soon he slid down the wall, his eyes widened with shock when he found himself staring at the barrel of a gun that definitely did not belong to Alucard. It was much too small, and the figure that stood before him was definitely female.

Christina loomed over him, gun pointed at the priest's head. She glared at him, her scarlet eyes filled with hellfire. "I don't know why you're here," she began, her voice soft and ominous. Anderson struggled to get up, but something seemed to be pinning him down. He opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced when Christina shoved the gun into his open mouth. "But I _do_ know you're blocking my way, Vatican _swine_–and I don't take kindly to those who interrupt me. I tire of your interference. Perhaps I'll do something about it. You've been a bane to my family for years."

Slowly, Christina let the gun trail down, its mouth brushing against Anderson's chest, down to his abdomen, then finally resting on his groin, pressing against it. Christina's eyes never left Anderson. "I wonder if the Iscariot division allow nuns into their order," she asked in a soft, deliberate voice, and a wicked smile on her lips.

*******

Integral stared at Joseph Harker in silence for a moment, her mind in a whirl. Then finally she gave an outraged gasp as realization came over her. Her eyes burned bright with fury. Her hands clenched into tight fists, struggling to control the urge to fly across the room and strangle Harker with her bare hands. "You _traitor_," she snarled out, taking a step closer. "You're Adrian's human Master."

Joseph Harker let out a peal of mocking laughter. "It took you a long time to realize that, Lord Hellsing." He stepped closer into the light. 

_I should have seen this._ It was all there. It was in the way he held back information from Hellsing, to how easily his mansion was taken. _I was just too blind to see it._

His lips curved into an ugly smirk. His words dripped with venom. "Poor, naïve little Integral. You've always been a bit too trusting for your own good. You're a bit like your father, filled with love for England, ready to die for it. Such _touching_ patriotism! To think your ancestor was not originally English, but a bloody _Dutchman_ mongrel." He frowned when he saw Integral's expressionless face and the cold disdain in her blue eyes. "Don't look at me that way, with your holier-than-thou expression. You are filth as well, my dear. You have the blood of a vampire in you. Your daughter's even half-vampire, isn't she?"

A startled look came into Integral's eyes, and then she quickly hid it. Joseph Harker laughed. "Do not deny it, Integral. I know about what Alucard did. After all, I am the Keeper of the Codes, the Head of Intelligence of the Knights of the Round Table. I know about your marriage. I know _everything_."

There was something in the way Joseph said 'everything' that caught Integral's interest. _Everything…he knew everything. My movements, he knows it and he could use it to–_ A sudden, horrible possibility struck her. "You. Were you the one who set up the ambush that–" 

"–nearly killed you. Who else? I knew your schedule. It was my job. I knew when to strike. The ambush was meant to kill both of you, but it only killed Christopher, as I recall."

_Christopher_. "Why? Christopher was your best friend, and," she added bitterly. "Your ally."

Joseph gave her a confused look, then he laughed again. "Ally? You think Christopher is in league with me? My dear, Christopher was never a traitor. You should know that. He was far too noble for his own good. I had to kill him. He was so close to finding out my true purposes."

He then glanced at his watch. "It's almost time. In a few minutes, Adrian will send an army of ghouls and FREAKS to attack Hellsing. With Alucard probably searching for you, along with most of your troops, Hellsing is vulnerable, and will easily be destroyed."

*******

Anderson looked at the girl, his eyes wide with shock. The Hellsing girl looked like she really meant to blow his manhood into smithereens and although as a priest he had little use for it, he didn't want to be without it. He glanced past the girl's shoulder. Alucard stood still behind the girl, a neutral expression on his face.

Just then, the door opened, revealing Celes and David, both of them armed and ready. Behind them were several soldiers. Celes saw them first. "Miss Christina! We heard the alarms!" she exclaimed, wild-eyed at the sight in front of her. Christina seemed to be pointing her gun at someone who looked like–"Father Anderson!" Celes took a step back and surveyed Integral's study room, noting the shattered glass, overturned furniture and other whatnots. "What's happened here?"

Christina rose slowly, though her gun was still pointed at Anderson. She glanced briefly at Alucard then turned to the stunned Celes. "Sir Integral has been abducted."

Celes's eyes widened with horror and glanced quickly at Anderson then at Christina.

Christina shook her head. "It's not him. It was Adrian. The priest just burst in after we found out she was missing." She shifted her attention to Alexander Anderson. "What are you doing here, Father Anderson?" she asked calmly, finally lowering the gun.

Alexander Anderson stood up, and shot Christina a venomous glance. "I will not explain to you, Protestant whore. I–"

As soon as Anderson spoke those words, more than fifty guns pointed at him. Christina gestured for them to put the weapons down. She glared back at the priest. "If you will not say anything, I will. I don't think you realize what exactly you've done, Father Anderson. Not only have you trespassed on _my_ property, you have also tried to murder me, the daughter of a British noble who is related to the King."

She paused for a moment and continued, "Not only have you violated and broken numerous treaties between Britain and the Vatican that took centuries to make, you have interfered with an important mission. I think with the mess you've made, you certainly deserve the chance to explain why you're here in _my_ house before Britain or the Vatican hangs you by your bloody balls for your impertinence." 

Anderson glowered at her, hands moving to draw out his blades, but the guns came up again and stayed up. He stilled his hands, and sneered at her. "You cannot threaten me, you spawn of Hell, daughter of the devil. You are an abomination, filth that walks upon this earth, like the vampire that has taken your mother. When the world finds out what you are, I myself will kill you with my bare hands. You will die slowly and painfully, I promise you, along with your pets." He smirked at Celes, who involuntarily took a step back. 

Christina smiled mockingly at Anderson, unfazed by his threats. "Be careful of what you call me, Father. You might regret it. Is that why you're here, to threaten me? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I won't let you kill me. As for my being a daughter of the devil, I'm afraid you're quite mistaken. My father is Lord Christopher Henry Greystone, Earl of Greyhall, and a distant cousin of the King. The Queen herself witnessed the wedding. My father died before I was born."

Anderson sneered at her. "Greystone was a traitor to everything your family holds dear as well. Traitor's daughter, that's what you are, bitch."

Deafening silence followed Anderson's statement. The alarms had mercifully stopped blaring. The mocking smile remained in Christina's lips. "I see you've been busy wallowing in filth, Father Anderson. I should have guessed earlier." She reached out and briefly touched his slightly grimy sleeve. "You look a bit soiled."

Anderson whirled away from her, and in one sweep, knocked down several soldiers to the ground.

"Chris? What happening here?" Anna stood at the doorway, rubbing her eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw Anderson standing among the soldiers whose guns were still pointed at the Catholic. "Father Anderson?"

"HA!" Several pieces of paper burst forth and quickly surrounded Anderson. Everyone took a step back. As the whirling mass converged on the priest, Christina could hear his roaring laughter. "We will see each other again, heathen beast!" In a blink of an eye, he and the papers were gone. 

*******

"You certainly took your time, Father Anderson," Enrico Maxwell drawled as soon as Anderson appeared. He quickly noted Anderson's rather disheveled state. "I see you had a rather interesting time. How is the girl?"

"Alive." Anderson spat out. He glanced at huge rusty, broken-down iron gate in front of him, gazing past the tall grasses to the gravel road leading to the tall, dark castle with its towers reaching up to the blue-black night sky. "I was unsuccessful in my attempt to eliminate the girl. However, I found out that Integral Hellsing is missing. How fares the others?"

Enrico glanced at the other priests of the Iscariot as they prepared themselves. They were to go into the castle, to discover more about the mystery surrounding it. That this was technically beyond their jurisdiction did not matter. If the castle was a hotbed for FREAKS and ghouls as they thought it was, it was their scared duty to get rid of them. That the castle belonged to a Hellsing and therefore might help discredit them was simply…a bonus.

"I see. I wonder where could she be?" 

*******

Christina stared at the spot where Anderson had been. _Damn. And he never answered my question._ She turned away in disgust. "_Joy_. Not only do I have to tackle an effeminate-sounding vampire, I have a fanatic Catholic priest to deal with." Then she turned to the confused soldiers. "Go back to your posts." She faced David, her mouth pressed into a tight grim line. "I want every soldier on alert. Adrian or Anderson may come back. Try not to let them slip past you this time." David flushed slightly at the rebuke. "Anna," she said, fixing her gaze on her best friend, who was staring with wild eyes at Alucard, "Go with David. He'll protect you."

"But–but what was that all about?"

"My mother was just kidnapped by Adrian. We're going to bring her back." Christina whirled around. "Do you know where Adrian has taken her?" she asked Alucard, who had been silent during the whole exchange. Anna shrank away from the vampire.

The vampire smiled at Christina. "Do you need to ask, little one? Surely you know where."

"Greystone Castle." Christina suddenly remembered the vision she had there of Alucard in chains and of a man dressed in red. She also remembered the circle, and the dark power that seemed to radiate from it. With chilling certainty, she knew what Adrian has planned for her mother. "He's going to use her as sacrifice."

"We will leave now," Alucard said, a hint of impatience in his voice.

"No." There was a note of command in Christina's voice that startled those around her, even Christina herself. She had never spoken like that with Alucard. She met Alucard's scarlet eyes and saw the eagerness there, the impatience to kill. "Don't be foolish, Alucard. That's what he wants us to do–to go there. It might be a trap." 

Silence filled the room. Christina and Alucard stood glaring at each other. The others backed away, uneasy with the sudden tension in the room.

"Are you suggesting we leave my Master in his hands?" Alucard spoke in a soft, dangerous voice.

Christina took a deep breath. She wanted to immediately look for her mother, but she could not shake the feeling that if they were to do that, they would be _so screwed_, as the American would say. 

"Adrian expects us to storm into Greystone. He knows the full fury of Hellsing will fall upon him after he kidnaps Lord Hellsing. He _wants_ us to go there. He _knows_, and he's likely to be _prepared_. For all we know, there is a whole bloody army of ghouls and FREAKS waiting for us there. I will not blindly send anyone to be slaughtered mindlessly. We _stay_ here until we know more of Adrian's plans. Moreover, I wasn't _suggesting_. I was _ordering_." 

"You are not my Master, little one. I need not obey your orders." 

Christina ignored the threat. "Adrian is not some ordinary freak we could just destroy on a whim. He is powerful. Have you learned nothing from Incognito? Or what from what had happened to Walter? Hellsing paid dearly for both incidents because we lacked information. I am not inclined to repeat those disasters again and neither am I allowing you to do as you bloody please. You will stay here, Alucard and that is final. If you chose to disobey, so help me God, I will destroy you." 

Alucard glowered at her, a snarl on his lips. Christina glowered back. Suddenly, Alucard grinned and said, "As you wish, Lady Christina."

Christina turned to Celes. "Is there anyway we can find out what's happening in Castle Greystone? Satellite imaging, perhaps? As I recall, we left guards to watch over Greystone. What happened to them?" 

One of the soldiers spoke up. "We tried to contact them a while ago, and we haven't had any response yet, Lady Christina."

"What makes you think it's Adrian who took your mother?" Anna asked, sidling closer to her.

"Who else could it be? The Vatican? Father Anderson?" She gave an exasperated sigh. "It could only be Adrian. Besides, I felt his hand in this. He's going to use her to summon whatever his summoning."

"Could he be summoning a demon? The Anti-Christ?"

Christina impatiently shook her head. "You can't summon the Anti-Christ. According to traditional prophecy, the Anti-Christ will be born from a virgin, and my mother is definitely not a virgin."

"But you are," Anna pointed out.

Christina gave her best friend a weird look. "You don't think–"

A loud explosion from outside cut through their conversation. Ears ringing, Christina could barely hear the hysterical voice from the radio. "We are under attack! I repeat, Hellsing is under attack!"

****

~T.B.C.~

Free talk, part 2: Just two more chapters to go, and this will be all over! *sigh* Thank God its my summer break.

I've actually written 1/4 of the last chapter of **The Hellsing Heir**, so all I need to write is chapter 17 and 3/4 of the last chapter. I have drafts, so I'd probably post it soon. *crosses fingers*

****

FANART: Yes! Yes! I finally have fanart! In color too! Just go to my website. It's in the Work section! You'll love it, I swear. My thanks to Buta-chan!

****

Delays: Sheesh. Christina's being cautious, Ghouls are attacking Hellsing…will they ever rescue Integral?

****

Integra's location: Sounded familiar? Yup! Christina was in that same room in 15b. Used the same description, so you can immediately recognize it. 

****

Christina and Alucard: Off they go to rescue Integral! Wheee!!! More butt-kicking action from sire and daughter! Why the long conversation between the two? I think there's a lot in that little conversation. I guess it's a glimpse on how the two would be dealing with each other in the future. Personally, I think Christina will have a harder time dealing with Alucard than Integral because of her blood relation to Alucard. She is his daughter, after all (and therefore subordinate to him–at least in Alucard's way of thinking). 

****

Joseph Harker: Oohh…was that expected? Hehehehehe….

****

The violence: I'm sorry! I realize it's sacrilege to do what Christina did to Anderson, but she was under terrible strain. Can you blame her? I'm sorry if I offended anyone.

****

Next chapter: More on Harker and his alliance with Adrian. Meanwhile, Alucard and Christina hurry to save Integral from Adrian and deal with the Vatican and ghouls at the same time. All things now converge in Castle Greystone.


	20. Darker than Night, Redder than Blood

**Disclaimer:** I have no money. Please, don't sue. I don't own Hellsing.

**Free talk: **Rejoice, for I have kept my promise and updated! Let me hear you cheer! Happy Holidays!

**Special thanks to: _Fanfic Fan: _**_Hey, thanks for the review. I've checked out the fanfic. Looks good. Keep it up.Don't get discouraged!_

_**Gin: **Yeah, go Christina! Thanks for reviewing._

_**The Charlatan:** What would I do without you? Thanks for pointing that out. I got a little confused back there, too. Anyway, you've become a bra? Really? By this time I'd think you'd be a…thong? _

_**M.Kasshoku:** I liked that part too…but Christina has still a long, long way to go._

_**Iudex Acerbus:** Thank you! :cries: I don't think its THAT good enough for an anime. Maybe I can do a radio drama one time. :grin, then gets thwaped at the head:_

_**DarkenedSakura:** Thank you for pointing those out. Yes, I have to improve my grammar and vocabulary._

_**Mystic Dragonfire:** :blinks: Thanks for reading!_

_**Akuma-sama:** Thanks for the hearty cheer! I'll try to finish this as soon as I can!_

_**I am Alucard: **Thank you! You should read more in There are many, many good stories here. _

_**Sho-rai: **Short? I thought my chapters were long. Oh well. This chapter will be short!!!!_

_**Ashtray:** Thank you very much. I needed that. Here's the update._

_**Phoenix Renquestor:** This fic is mostly based on the anime. Integra isn't 'hostile' to Alucard, she's…sharp? There's sharpness in her voice and manners when she deals with him. In this fic, she is a bit hostile, mainly because of what he did to her. Oh, yes. I do tend to do that (the critique thingy). Thanks for pointing it out. It's because of laziness in my part, but sometimes I do it for…mystery? Gah. Anyways, thank you!_

_**Valondra Deva Phoenix:** Thank you. This is the second to the last chapter. Enjoy!_

_**Fallin' From Grace:** Well, what else can I say! Go Christina._

_**Raid and Ruins:** I know you! I read your fic! Anyway, thank you very much for reading. I'm happy that in your eyes that the characters are not OOC. _

_**Sailor Universe:** Thank you. I hope you haven't fallen off your seat waiting for the update. I know, I mean, making everyone wait this long._

_**EL Chacal:** Yes, it was cruel. I think that little scene shows a lot about Chris's personality. As for the Vatican and Hellsing working together, it has been my running fantasy to get them to do just that, but it's not time yet. They have a lot of differences to get over before they could work together. Some other time, maybe. :grin:_

_**Sephirothleo1:** More romance? :cough: :cough: We'll see. Anyway, I am finishing this. _

This chapter is for my **Father. **He's no Alucard, but man, he has a wicked sense of humor sometimes.

**Chapter XVIII: Darker than Night, Redder than Blood**

Christina Elizabeth Hellsing was in a quandary. Her mother had been kidnapped hours ago. Now, an army of ghouls was attacking Hellsing. Part of her wanted to leave immediately and rescue her mother, but another part told her to stay. She was the heir to Hellsing, and it was the highest priority of a Hellsing to protect the Institution, but she was also a daughter and her mother's safety was important to her. Even if her mother wasn't the best mother around.

"What's the situation?" Christina asked Celes. Then she glanced at the wall of monitors, eyes narrowing as she watched the Royal Protestant Knights fight. The Hellsing control room was filled with soldiers, all of whom were doing everything they can to get rid of the ghouls and FREAKS bent on overrunning the estate.

It had been nearly an hour since Hellsing Manor had been attacked. Though the Royal Protestant Knights responded quickly, the sheer number of their attackers made it hard for them to eliminate them quickly. The Undead swarmed over Hellsing like flies on a rotting corpse. Thankfully, they were able to keep the ghouls and FREAKS from reaching the control room and the upper rooms in the center area where Christina and the others had managed to reach before all hell broke loose. The soldiers have confined them to the East and West wings.

"We've managed to hold them off at the East Wing," Celes replied. "The rest are still infested with ghouls. They haven't reached the central area yet." She gave Christina a grim look. "May I request permission to join the others–"

Christina shook her head. "No, Celes. I need you here in the control room to oversee matters with David." Her gaze shifted to Alucard, who was leaning against the wall, eyes on her. _Judging me, no doubt,_ she thought. _This is my first time to be fully in charge_.

_How long shall we play your game, little one?_ Alucard whispered in her mind, his mocking tone earning him a glare from her. _I tire of this._

She was tired too, but damned if she would admit it to him. She had a job to do, and she wouldn't leave until Hellsing was completely secure and free from the Undead.

* * *

Integral Wingates Hellsing eyed the man in front of her with undisguised hatred. Here was the man who had ruined so many lives, including hers, her husband, and her daughter's. "You will not succeed, Harker. Hellsing is far stronger than you think."

Joseph Jonathan Harker smiled at her. "Defiant to the end, eh? So much like your father." His smile then twisted into a bitter frown. "Too much like your father. All Hellsings are alike. My father told me that."

Integral remained in her spot, staring at Joseph. How could she have missed this? The bitterness between the Hellsing and the Harkers started long before she was born. She didn't know why, but she had suspected it was because of Alucard.

"You didn't have any idea, did you, Integral? Of what our family felt when your ancestor decided to revive that _monster_." He spoke the last word with contempt on his face. "No idea of the fear, the outrage. And if it wasn't enough, _you _became that creature's Master! We thought we had seen the last of it when your father put him away, but you–you had to revive it. Richard should have killed you! Then Alucard shouldn't have been brought back to life!"

Integral's face showed no emotion throughout Harker's ranting, though inside, she had the strong urge to strangle the man. When Harker paused to take a breath, Integral said, her voice mocking, "So you ally yourselves with Adrian because you were jealous? I've never thought the Harkers have become so weak as this. You shame your ancestors."

Harker's eyes narrowed. "Be careful of what you say, bitch. You're my prisoner now. And your vampire pet will not be here to help you. And even if he's here, Adrian will get rid of him…and that daughter of yours." He gave her a sly smile. "My son's interested in her, you know. Maybe I will keep her alive, after all."

Smirking, she said, "My daughter will never have your son. She'll kill him first."

"No, she won't, not unless she wants to burn. She is half-vampire, remember? Her blood will tell."

"You'll be dead before you'll be able to burn her. You are a fool, Harker. Do you think _you_ could control a vampire like Alucard? Or Adrian? Vampires do not obey cowards such as you." Integral was about to say more, when she felt a sudden ominous presence descend on the room. Integral stiffened when she saw whom it belonged to.

"Adrian," Joseph Harker snapped, flashing angry eyes at the vampire that emerged from the shadows. "What are you doing here? Haven't I commanded you to lead the attack on Hellsing?"

Blond locks radiant in the dim room, Adrian bowed at Integral, then at Joseph. "I have, my Master. I'm just checking up on you, and the lovely Lord Hellsing." He spoke mockingly in his melodious voice, but whether it was directed to her or Joseph, Integral couldn't tell. "It seems we have a little problem that would require a change of plans."

"What is it?" Joseph suddenly looked agitated. "Is it the Hellsings?" Behind him, Integral felt hope surging in her.

"No. It's the Catholics–the Iscariots. I believe a priest of the name Alexander Anderson leads them. They're eliminating most of the FREAKS and ghouls." Adrian gave Integral a sardonic smile.

Purple with rage, Joseph Harker snapped round to face Integral, who looked halfway between amusement and anger. "Do you know something about this? Have you allied Hellsing with the Vatican as well, you bitch? Is that why they have come to your aid?"

Though incensed that the Vatican overstepped their bounds again, Integral just smirked at Harker. "Shouldn't you know? After all, you _are_ the Keeper of the Codes."

"You insolent bitch!" Joseph Harker made a move to slap her, but the icy look in Integral's blue eyes made him pause. Snarling, he turned to Adrian. "What are you doing here, then? Why aren't you getting rid of them? Are you this useless?"

The smile on Adrian's face didn't change. "Why should I?" he asked.

Joseph Harker looked like he was about to explode. "Because I order you–"

Harker never finished his sentence. Adrian moved with inhuman speed, so fast Integral didn't see his hand move; she didn't even feel him move. The next thing she saw was Harker's stump of a neck, spurting blood, his head having been severed by Adrian's sharp claws.

* * *

Christina stared at the monitors again; her hands were clenched into tight fists. Where did all the ghouls come from? It seemed that there was no end to them. "There's too many of them," she said aloud.

_What are you going to do now, little one? _

_Shut UP, Alucard._ Christina turned to the screen again, then to David. "The ghouls have been confined to the East and West wings, am I correct?"

It was Captain Whitelaw who answered. "Yes, Lady Christina. They haven't breached through where we are, the center area of the mansion."

Christina glanced at the monitors, watched the growing number of ghouls, and watched their decaying faces and bodies, their jerky movements. Then she turned to a floor plan of the Hellsing mansion on the table beside her. The Hellsing mansion was in a way, divided into three parts. The East Wing, the West Wing, and the Center. She appeared to be in deep thought for a moment, brows knit in concentration. Then, exhaling slowly, she said to Captain Whitelaw. "Keep the Undead in the East and West wings. I want them to _stay_ there at all cost. Seal it off. When that's done, I want every able man to move to the center."

Captain Whitelaw gave her a strange look. "My lady? I don't understand–"

David's eyes widened. "Miss Christina, surely you're not thinking–"

Christina gave David a level stare. "I'm going to do it. Captain, tell the men that as they make their way to the center area from the West and East wings, I want them to line the area with 'explosives'."

Captain Whitelaw gaped at her. "My lady, you are talking about blowing up parts of the Hellsing mansion! You cannot be serious!"

"I am serious. The explosion will be confined to the West and East wings, leaving the center area intact. It can be done, can't it?"

"Yes, it can be done, but Lady Christina…your mother will never consent to such a thing."

Captain Whitelaw nearly shrank at the cold look in Christina's red eyes. "But my mother isn't here, and I am not my mother." She glanced at the screens again. "We waste our time in arguing. There are too many of them for us to handle in the 'traditional' ways. The Harkers can't respond. If we wait for help, we'd end up dead. Our men are _dying_ out there. I will not let that happen. This is the quickest way to get rid of them. I'm tired of playing this game."

"But the mansion…."

"The mansion can be rebuilt. Lives cannot be replaced." Christina smiled bitterly at him. "I wouldn't be concerned about the building. It's been build to withstand bombs, you know. Now do it."

Captain Whitelaw stared at her for a moment, then he nodded and saluted. "Yes, Lady Hellsing!" He turned to his men and bellowed out the orders. Christina watched the proceedings for a moment, then turned to Alucard, who grinned at her, baring his gleaming fangs.

_Well done, Lady Christina._

* * *

Face showing little emotion, Integral eyed Joseph's headless corpse. It lay twitching on the ground, blood pooling around it. She felt no sympathy for the man, just a twinge of pity that she quickly quashed when she thought of what he did to her family. _Forgive me, Christopher, for thinking ill of you_, she thought.

"He's such a loudmouthed bastard, wasn't he?" Adrian remarked in his melodious voice. Integral gaze shifted to him. Blood dripped from his hand. Casually, he raised his bloody hand and slowly licked the blood off it, tongue gliding over the fingers in slow, sinuous movements, as if he was savoring the taste.

"He's not your true Master, is he?" Integral asked, her voice cold.

Adrian smiled a red smile at her. "He's merely a tool. As you've said, vampires don't follow cowards. My true Master is far from that."

In the same chill voice, Integral asked, "And who is your true Master?"

"I suppose it won't hurt for you to know. You and your daughter will be intimately involved with him quite soon, anyway." His smile turned into a fanged grin. "He has many names, my Master. He is Darkness himself, the Dark One. My Master is the Prince of Darkness, Lucifer himself."

* * *

"Christina, there's something I should tell you."

Christina gave her best friend a startled glance. She had nearly forgotten that Anna was with them. She felt sorry for her best friend. She shouldn't have been involved in this. Then Christina frowned. Anna sounded afraid, and the look on her face showed that she was. "What is it, Kat?" she asked in a gentle voice, not wishing to further frighten her friend.

Anna took a deep breath. "It's about me…and Michael Harker."

"What about you and Michael?" _God, please don't tell me_…

"Well, he asked me stuff about you, every time I visited here. I've never really thought anything was wrong with that; he'd always been interested in you. And well…I sort of wanted to help him out with you."

Christina blinked. "You have been telling Michael what I've been doing? Why are you telling me this?"

Anna looked away. "I know this sounds weird…but I've been thinking of what you've told me this morning…about the attacks or attempts on you, it seems like hours before, Michael or me were there or with you. In Jean-Luc's wake, he was there. In the forest at school, when the vampire appeared. Then after the shopping…he called, you know…and asked."

Christina thought for a moment. "David, was Michael Harker in the funeral?"

David nodded. "Yes. I believe he and Sir Integral even talked."

Christina and Anna looked at each other. Mentally, Christina went over every meeting she had with Anna and Harker the past few weeks. The one that rose vividly to her mind was the conversation she had with Harker just hours before she left for Buckingham Palace.

_"Harker, why are you _really_ here?"_

_"To warn you," he said in a sober voice. There was serious expression on his face. "Something's happening. I don't know what exactly, but I think my father's involved in this. Tell your mother."_

_Christina narrowed her eyes at him. "Does your father know you're here?"_

_"No." He smiled at her. "You really look ravishing in that dress…"_

Back then, she had dismissed the whole thing as unimportant, but now…Had Harker been warning her all this time? What was the connection between the Harkers and what was happening to Hellsing? Could it be that the Harkers and Adrian were connected?

Her reverie was broken when Captain Whitelaw's voice cackled to the radio. It was time to begin.

* * *

The soldier held to his radio tightly, waiting. Just a few more seconds. He watched behind a barricade as the ghouls advanced, tattered hands outstretched, their gruesome moans echoing throughout the trampled halls. _Just a little bit more…_

* * *

Christina stared at the screen, thumb running over the button, coating it slick with her sweat. She pressed the headphones closer to her ear, waiting for a single voice. All other noise has been muted or turned off. In the background, she could feel people holding their breaths, could hear the clock ticking, could feel their hearts beating.

They waited. And waited.

The radio then began to cackle shattering the unnatural stillness, and a small thin masculine voice cried, "CLEAR! CLEAR!"

"BRACE YOURSELVES! HOLD ON!" Celes and David shouted as Christina pressed the button.

Another unnatural silence descended on them, as if all the noise have been sucked up, and then, in a matter of seconds, the world around them rocked as the East and West wings exploded with a loud, earthshaking roar.

* * *

The explosion rocked a great part of London as well, shaking awake several people. When some glanced at where the noise had come from, many promptly rang the fire department as soon as they saw the bright ball of fire that for a moment, looked like a small sun.

* * *

"All the Undead have been destroyed, Lady Christina. What the explosion didn't finish, our men did," a weary and very dirty David told her. Christina was sitting on one of the chairs in the control room, which was now littered with rubble. "The fire is also under control."

"Damage?" Christina asked, wincing. She knew it would be very, very bad.

David smiled a tired smile. "You don't really want to know right now, Lady Christina. You're lucky the library wasn't at the wings. You're mother would have been furious." Christina's lips twitched into a small smile at that.

"Injuries? Fatalities?"

"We lost about two dozen men. About seventy or so are injured."

"Good." Christina stood up. "David, I'm leaving you in charge here. Take care of things. Alucard, Celes and I have to get my mother."

**T.B.C.**

**Free talk, part 2:** Yes! One more chapter to go, and it will be the end! I'm going to miss this fanfiction. On another note, my good friend **Damned Caeli** has updated (or will update soon). Hurray!

**Adrian:** See? I told you he wasn't some ordinary vampire. Nasty one, isn't he?

**Alucard and Celes:** If you're wondering why Alucard and Celes aren't fighting at the start, Christina had ordered them not to fight to conserve their strength. Missed Alucard? You'll see a lot of him on the last chap.

**Joseph Harker:** I don't hate him. Really. He's a stereotypical bastard. I wish I could make him a more well-rounded character, but the hell, he's really a bastard.

**Anderson and the Iscariot:** Go ANDERSON!!!!! waves Anderson banner I feel I have underplayed the Iscariot here. I know they're not incompetent, but I'm based most of this fanfiction (well, all, actually) on the anime. And hehehe…unknowingly, they helped Hellsing…. You'll see them next chapter. Another weird thing, my spellchecker 'corrects' _Iscariots_ with _Escargots_. Aren't those…snails?

**Anna and Christina:** Oohh…I didn't give a lot of hints about Anna's 'involvement', but if you read back, you'll see it (at least I hope so). Ehehehehe…Someone once asked me why Chris sticks with Anna. I mean, Anna can be pathetic at times. I think in Anna, Chris finds solace from all the 'weirdness' in her family. Anna provides normalcy, I guess. And Anna's smart. XD

**My writing:** If anyone's wondering why I took so long in updating, I've been recently depressed with the Hellsing fanfictiondom in general. I'm glad Hellsing's so popular nowadays, but the quality of fiction has been deteriorating a bit. I know my fic has a lot of problems and I shouldn't be saying stuff like this…but really…and there are some fans out there who have what I think are 'elitist' views on Hellsing fandom. Loosen up a little! Gah. Don't mind me. I'm just ranting.

**On this chapter:** Truth be told, this isn't much in this chapter…it just establishes certain things for the last chapter. Yes, I know. I'm mean. XD

**Next chapter:** The concluding chapter of the Hellsing Heir, and the LONGEST chapter in all. Will Adrian succeed in his plans? Alucard, Christina, and Integral face their worst enemies to date.


End file.
